Das Weihnachtsbaby
by Rowen-Gwen
Summary: Es ist Heiligabend. Ruhig, fast beschaulich. Naja, so ruhig es eben in der Bakerstreet 221B mit Mary Morstan, Sherlock und John werden kann. Da klingelt es plötzlich an der Tür und auf der Schwelle liegt ein etwas anderes Weihnachtsgeschenk.
1. Chapter 1

Eigentlich sollte diese Geschichte nur ein Kapitel in einer anderen Sherlock Geschichte sein, die ich noch schreiben werde. Da ich aber nichts vergessen wollte, habe ich alles aufgeschrieben und so entstand diese Geschichte. Es ist mein erster Versuch in diesem Fandom und ich bin auch nicht mehr von dieser Geschichte und ihrem Charakteren überzeugt, aber ich poste sie trotzdem.  
Es ist nicht direkt ein Crossover mit "Lewis", ich borge mir einfach nur DS Hathaway aus und befördere ihn zum DI.

Mir gehören keine Figuren, die man aus Büchern, TV oder Filmen kennt. Ich rede nur gerne mit ihnen.

Eine gute Freundin von mir hat drüber gelesen, Flüchtigkeitsfehler verbessert, Sätze umgestellt und ihren Senf dazu gegeben. Alle Fehler, umlogischen Schlüsse und Plotlöcher sind von mir.  
Ich hoffe, man versteht im Laufe der Geschichte, wie die drei Hauptpersonen zueinander stehen. Sollte etwas unklar bleiben oder jemand schon jetzt Fragen haben, dann einfach fragen.

**- Das Weihnachtsbaby –**

1. Teil

Es war Heiligabend in der Bakerstreet 221B und auch wenn in den letzten Wochen alles dagegen gesprochen hatte, schien es ein ruhiger, netter Abend zu werden.

Mrs. Hudson war bereits zu ihrer Schwester gefahren, ihre Nichte hatte gerade Zwillinge bekommen, und Molly war auf Heimaturlaub, wenn man das denn so nennen wollte.

- Ihre Worte nicht meine. -

Greg hatte sich erstaunlicherweise auch ein paar Tage Urlaub gegönnt und verbrachte diese in einem kleinen Ort in Cornwall. Ein seltsamer Ort für einen Weihnachtsurlaub, aber wenn man wusste, dass in diesem Ort zufälligerweise die Eltern einer gewissen medizinisch-technischen Assistentin wohnten, dann machte die Wahl dieses Ferienortes plötzlich mehr Sinn. Da John sich mit Händen und Füßen weigerte Harry vor dem zweiten Weihnachtstag einzuladen und da Mycroft und Sherlock sich während der Feiertage noch mehr aus dem Weg gingen als an normalen Tagen, würden wir drei dieses Jahr alleine feiern.

Sherlock hatte mehr als einmal den Wunsch geäußert, das Fest ausfallen zu lassen. Seine Worten unter anderem gewesen: „Warum macht ihr nur so ein Aufhebens um so eine Sache? Wen interessiert es, ob jemand vor 2000 Jahren geboren wurde oder nicht?" Es folgten weitere Ausführungen, die darlegen sollten, wie zweifelhaft die Beweislage war, dass Jesus überhaupt gelebt hatte. Danach kam ein theologischer Exkurs, inwieweit jemand sowohl Mensch als auch Gott sein konnte und zum Schluss eine Tirade, in der unter anderem die Worte Kapitalismus, Geschenke, viktorianische Prüderie oder Moralvorstellung – ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher was von beiden – Knecht Ruprecht und Rentiere fielen. Worauf ich einwarf, dass der Weihnachtsmann ein Feminist sei, denn nur weibliche Rentiere hätten im Winter ein Geweih. Das brachte ihn soweit aus dem Konzept, dass John ihm einen Teller mit Weihnachtsplätzchen in die Hand drücken konnte, um ihn ruhig zu stellen. John und ich hatten bei den ganzen Monologen nur mit halben Ohr zugehört, denn für uns stand fest, wir wollten Weihnachten feiern und wir würden Weihnachten auch feiern, egal was Sherlock sagte. Und so hatte John einen Baum gekauft und ich hatte ihn geschmückt. Trotz Johns Bedenken hatte ich auf echte Kerzen bestanden. Sherlock hatte die letzten Tage entweder damit verbracht, Greg zu terrorisieren oder schmollend in seinem Lehnstuhl zu sitzen und die Weihnachtsdekoration abwechselnd böse anzustarren oder sie bewusst zu ignorieren.

Eigentlich war er nur frustriert, da es keine weiteren Fälle gab, die Kriminellen schienen sich entweder auch Weihnachtsferien zu gönnen oder krank zu sein.

Sherlock hatte nach stundenlangem Vorsichhinbrüten süffisant verkündet, er würde nur dann mit uns ohne Murren Weihnachten feiern, wenn es ein Weihnachten wie in seiner Kindheit gäbe. Das hatte mich kurzzeitig ins Schleudern gebracht, denn ich wusste nicht, wie ein richtig englisches Weihnachtsfest ging. Meine Mutter hatte darauf bestanden, dass wir jedes Jahr etwas anderes machten. Einmal hatten wir eine Christmette besucht und in Jahr darauf an einer heidnischen Sonnenwendfeier teilgenommen. Der Anblick der ganzen Achselhaare der Möchtegern Druiden hatte sich für immer in mein Gehirn eingebrannt. Als ich bei meinem Vater gelebt hatte, hatten wir statt Weihnachtsgans und Plumpudding Curry gegessen. In den Gottesdienst ging ich damals alleine, mein Vater hatte nach seiner Hochzeit nie mehr einen Fuß in die Kirche gesetzt, hielt mich aber auch nie davon ab, hinzugehen.

Allerdings wusste ich auch nicht, wie Sherlock die Weihnachtsfeiern seiner Kindheit verbracht hatte. Hatte er den Tannenbaum zum Explodieren gebracht? Die Geschenke allein an ihrem Gewicht, Geruch und der Verpackung vorhergesagt?

Da ich mir nicht anders zu helfen wusste, rief ich einfach bei Sherlock Holmes Mutter zuhause an. Ich mag oder ich mag auch nicht die Frau in ihrem Glauben gelassen haben, ich sei Sherlocks Verlobte. Ich habe es nicht direkt bestätigt, ich habe es einfach nur versäumt, auf alle Anspielungen zu reagieren. Sollte sie doch ruhig glauben, dass ihr Jüngster plötzlich normal geworden und im Begriff sei, bald in den Hafen der Ehe einzulaufen. Nicht um alles in der Welt wollte ich verpassen, wenn Sherlock mit seiner Mutter sprach. Ich rechnete kurz nach Weihnachten fest mit dem Anruf.

In dem Moment, in dem unsere kleine Geschichte begann, die aufzuschreiben mir diesmal die Ehre zufiel, steckte ich mit beiden Händen in einer Rührschüssel. Die Weihnachtstraditionen im Hause Holmes waren in manchen Punkten, wie ich vorher gesehen hatte. Sherlock hatte den Tannenbaum in einem Jahr explodieren lassen, er hatte jedes Jahr die Geschenke vorhergesagt und war, je älter er wurde, allen und jedem unglaublich auf den Keks gegangen. Nun, ich steckte also bis zu dem Ellenbogen in Plumpuddingteig, laut Mrs. Holmes ein unverzichtbarer Bestandteil des Essens am Ersten Weihnachtstag. Ich hatte sogar Nierenfett besorgt, eine Zutat, die selbst mich mit Grauen erfüllte. Organe seziere ich lieber, als sie zu essen. Aber Sherlock wollte sein Kindheitsweihnachten und wenn es bedeutete, dass ich mich mit der krakeligen Handschrift von Ur-Ur-Ur-Großmutter Holmes Rezepten auseinandersetzen musste, dann würde ich das tun und wenn es das Letzte auf der Erde war, das ich zustande brachte. Sherlock hatte ich vorsichtshalber aus der Küche verbannt und sie zur Tabuzone erklärt, ich wollte die Überraschung ja nicht verderben. Nur John war zugelassen, aber der war mir leider keine große Hilfe. Außer beim Gemüse schneiden; er brauchte allerdings Ewigkeiten, da alle seine Stücke die selbe Kantenlänge haben mussten. Wie hatten Sherlock erzählt, es gäbe heute Abend Curry. Was keine glatte Lüge war, ein Topf Curry stand auf dem Herd und verbreitete sein würziges Aroma. Er sollte seine Tradition bekommen und ich meine.

Wenn ich die Augen schloss und ganz tief einatmete, konnte ich mir vorstellen wieder zuhause zu sein. Der Duft nach dem Zederholz der Möbel, der Wind, der um die Baracken strich und die Kälte des Gebirges hinab ins Tal brachte und den Geruch nach Pfeifentabak. Es war mir so, als könnte ich die Stimme meines Vaters hören: „Polly, wann ist das Essen fertig?"

Ich schlug die Augen auf und musste blinzeln, um die plötzlich auftretende Feuchtigkeit zu vertreiben. John schaute mich fragend an. Ich ruckte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Herd. „Es war das Leibgericht meines Vaters. Jedes Weihnachten hat er gesagt: „Polly, du brauchst dir nicht solche Mühe zu geben, ein einfacheres Gericht hätte es auch getan." Und jedes Weihnachten habe ich es trotzdem gekocht und er hat sich jedes Mal gefreut." John langte über den Tisch und drückte mir mitfühlend die Schulter.

„Du vermisst ihn sehr oder?"

„An den meisten Tagen ist es in Ordnung. Aber an Weihnachten ist es besonders schlimm. Wahrscheinlich weil man es mit der Familie verbringt. Egal ob man sich das Jahr über leiden kann oder nicht, an Weihnachten versucht man für zwei Tage lang so zu tun, als wäre alles eitel Sonnenschein." John lachte auf.

„Den wenigsten gelingt das. Es tut mir leid, dass du ohne deine Familie feiern musst." Ich schaute ihn überrascht an.

„Du und Sherlock, ihr seid jetzt meine Familie."

Plötzlich ertönte der Klopfer an der Haustür. John und ich schauten uns überrascht an. Wer sollte um diese Uhrzeit etwas von uns wollen? Ein Klient vielleicht?

Kurz darauf konnten wir ein weiteres Mal den Klopfer hören.

„Sherlock, die Tür." Rief ich durch die geschlossene Verbindungstür.

„Ich habe es gehört."

„Dann geh aufmachen."

„Warum ich?"

„Weil ich mit Kochen beschäftigt bin."

„Dann kann John gehen." John trocknete sich gerade die Hände an einem Küchenhandtuch ab. Ich warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu. Wenn Sherlock einen Fall wollte, konnte er auch selber die Treppen hinunter laufen.

„John kann gerade nicht."

„Warum nicht?" Langsam riss mir der Geduldsfaden.

„Beweg deinen faulen Arsch die Treppe runter." Anscheinend hatte ich mein Ziel erreicht, denn unter lautstarkem Protest bewegte er sich die Treppe hinunter. Mit dem markerschütternden Schrei, der dann kam, hatte ich allerdings nicht gerechnet. Wenn ich richtig gehört hatte, hatte Sherlock nach Hilfe gerufen. Aber das konnte unmöglich sein, Sherlock bat nie um Hilfe. Nichts desto trotz stürzten John und ich aus der Küche. John zu erst und ich etwas später, da ich mir erst en Teig von den Händen entfernen musste. Was ich erwartete unten zu sehen, konnte ich nicht sagen. Eine Leiche hätte Sherlock niemals schreien lassen, außer vor Freude; einem lebenden Moriaty hätte Sherlock nur als Herausforderung gesehen. Vielleicht ein Heiratsantrag von Molly hätte diese Reaktion zur Folge haben können. Aber ich bezweifelte doch sehr, dass Molly bei dem ganzen Fortschritt, den sie und Greg bisher gemacht hatten, am Heiligabend mit einem Heiratsantrag an Sherlocks Tür auftauchen würde.

Auf der Schwelle von 221B Bakerstreet lag ein kleines Bündel mit sichtbar lebendem Inhalt, wenn die kleinen umher fliegenden Ärmchen als Hinweis dienen konnten.

„Das ist ein Baby." stellte ich fest. Gut, ich gebe zu, das war nicht gerade der intelligenteste Satz, den ich von mir hätte geben können. Aber zu meiner Verteidigung kann ich nur sagen, dass ich geschockt war. Man findet nicht alle Tage ein Kind auf seiner Türschwelle.

„Das sehe ich." presste Sherlock zwischen den Zähnen hindurch.

„Aber warum liegt es da?"

„Weil es dort jemand abgelegt hat, du Klugscheißer."

„Auf die Idee wäre ich nie gekommen."

„Könntet ihr für einen Moment euer Gespräch unterbrechen, damit wir uns dem drängenden Problem zuwenden können." ließ sich John hinter uns vernehmen.

„Ach und was ist das drängende Problem?" fragte ich ihn.

„Wir haben ein Baby auf der Schwelle liegen." antwortete er mir.

„Danke, dass du uns darauf hingewiesen hast." erwiderte Sherlock sarkastisch.

„Nein, ich meine, wir haben ein Baby auf der Schwelle liegen. Und es lebt." Ich verdrehte die Augen, soweit war ich auch schon gekommen. „Hier draußen ist es unter Null Grad, wenn ihr noch lange weiter diskutiert, haben wir bald ein totes Baby auf der Treppe liegen." Der Einwand klang einleuchtend. „Am besten nehmen wir es mit nach oben und sehen, wie es ihm geht." John nahm das kleine Bündel hoch und versuchte mich am Ärmel in das Innere es Hauses zu ziehen. „Am besten lassen wir Sherlock machen, was er am besten kann."

„Meinst du: wie ein Kleinkind schmollen, alle Leute anpissen, mit seinem Verstand angeben wie ein Pfau mit seinem Gefieder? Ich sehe nicht, wie das in dieser Situation helfen sollte?"

„Pah!" kam es von Sherlock.

„Ich meine eigentlich, seine Fähigkeit Kleinigkeiten zu sehen und sie in einen größeren Kontext einzuordnen. Das Baby ist nicht vom Himmel gefallen, also muss es hier her gebracht worden sein." Er zog mich weiter am Arm von der Haustür weg.

„Und warum darf ich nicht unten bleiben?" Diesmal hörte ich mich wie ein nörgelndes Kleinkind an.

„Weil Sherlock am schnellsten alleine arbeitet, wenn du ihn nicht störst." Sherlock hatte einen überheblichen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt und wedelte mich mit den Händen fort.

„Schu schu. Lass das Genie dran." Ich streckte ihm als Antwort die Zunge raus. Worauf er mir den Vogel zeigte. Und so hatte ich wieder einmal dem Beweis erbracht, dass weder er noch ich wirklich erwachsen waren. John schüttelte nur wortlos den Kopf und machte sich auf den Weg nach oben in unsere Wohnung.

Dort packten wir gemeinsam das kleine Bündel au. Nachdem wir es aus zwei Decken geschält hatten, kam ein in einem halbblauen Strampler gehülltes Baby zum Vorschein. Sein Kopf war voller schwarzer, wirrer Locken und eine besonders widerspenstige hing ihm wie bei Sherlock in die Stirn. Ich musste bei dem Gedanken grinsen.

„Was?" wollte John wissen.

„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, es ist von Sherlock. Es ist ihm wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten."

„Du hast Recht; der Mund, die Nase und die Locken erst. Ein Mini-Sherlock."

„Psst, sag das nicht zu laut, sonst fängt der hier noch an wie sein großes Vorbild uns über irgendwas zu belehren."

„Na, dann wollen wir mal schauen, welches Geschlecht du hast." Vorsichtig löste John die Druckknöpfe des Stramplers. Ich bewunderte ihn für sein Geschick, denn ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich mit den ganzen Knöpfen anfangen sollte. „Es ist ein Junge." stellte John fest.

„Gott, ist er klein, er kann doch nur wenige Wochen alt sein." fügte ich hinzu. „Hast du etwas herausgefunden?" fragte ich Sherlock, der gerade wieder die Wohnung betrat.

„Keine Spur von der Mutter." Ich nickte und wandte mich wieder dem Baby zu.

„Wie heißt du und was ist so besonderes an dir?"

„Es wird dir nicht antworten. Es kann noch nicht sprechen." antwortete mir Sherlock sarkastisch.

„Es ist ein er und ich erwarte auch keine artikulierte Antwort von ihm." Ich drehte mich zu Sherlock um. „Denk doch mal nach. Wenn jemand ein Baby loswerden will, legt er es in die Babyklappe oder bringt es in die Notaufnahme oder stopft es in eine Mülltonne. Seine Mutter hat es aber in dieser kalten Nacht bei uns vor die Tür gelegt, obwohl sie sich nicht sicher sein konnte, dass wir überhaupt da sind. Sie wollte zu dir Sherlock. Sie wollte, dass du das Kind findest. Was ist also so besonderes an dem Baby abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass es dir ähnlich sieht."

„Es sieht mir nicht ähnlich."

„Tut es doch."

„Nein, überhaupt nicht. Du als Anthropologin solltest ganz genau wissen, dass sich die kindlichen Gesichtszüge noch stark verändern."

„Die meistens ja. Aber es gibt eine Reihe von Merkmalen, die auch schon bei Babys ausgeprägt sind." Das war nicht wirklich wahr, aber auch nicht richtig falsch. Sherlock ignorierte mich und beugte sich zu dem Baby hinunter.

„Warum wurdest du hier abgelegt?"

„Es wird dir nicht antworten. Es kann noch nicht sprechen." Ich konnte mir nicht verkneifen, ihn zu wiederholen. Vielleicht lag es an der ungewohnten Umgebung oder an den Umstand, dass ihn drei Leute genau musterten, während er nackt war, aber nun fing das bisher friedliche Baby an zu schreien. Aber das war nicht seine einzige Reaktion. Ohne jegliche Vorwarnung fing das Baby im hohen Bogen an, zu strullern. Sherlock riss den Kopf nach oben und verzog das Gesicht angesichts des Lärms und des plötzlichen Urinstrahls

„Es schreit." Sherlock schaute mich an.

„Das höre ich. Das ist eine völlig normale Reaktion, wenn man dich sieht. Ich will dann auch öfters schreiend weglaufen."

„Tu etwas dagegen."

„Warum ich?"

„Du bist eine Frau."

„Nur weil ich über die richtigen Organe verfüge, die nötig sind, um so ein Kind in mir heranwachsen zu lassen, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich über mütterliche Qualitäten verfüge." Wir standen uns nun gegenüber und waren gezwungen, uns anzuschreien, um das Baby zu übertönen.

„Ach was. Du bist eine Frau, in deinen Genen ist es programmiert Mutter zu sein."

„Und? Du bist ein Mann, in deinen Genen ist es programmiert, Vater zu sein."

„Was bist du? 28? Du befindest dich auf der Höhe deines Reproduktionszyklus. In dem Alter ist es ganz normal Mutter zu werden."

„Ich habe schon vor langer Zeit beschlossen, meine Gene aus dem Genpool zu entfernen und mich nicht zu reproduzieren. Außerdem sieh dich doch mal an. Du bist Ende Dreißig. Das beste Alter um Vater zu werden. Jung genug, um die Kinder bis ins Erwachsenenleben zu begleiten und alt genug, um genügend Lebenserfahrung gesammelt zu haben. Warum wirst du nicht Vater?"

„Weil ich die Verantwortung nicht übernehmen kann. Warum wirst du nicht Mutter?"

„Weil ich die Ausbildung zu alten Katzenlady absolviert habe. Was denkst du denn? Weil ich niemanden meine Veranlagungen zumuten kann."

Plötzlich fiel uns auf, dass unser Gebrüll der einzige Lärm im ganzen Zimmer war. Wir blickten uns irritiert an, schauten uns dann gemeinsam suchend nach dem Baby um, das sich jetzt nun nicht mehr nackt auf dem Sofa, sondern angezogen und zufrieden am Daumen nuckelnd auf Johns Arm befand.

„John nimmt das Baby." kam es einstimmig von uns beiden.

„So wenn Mama und Papa mit dem Streiten aufgehört und sich wieder vertragen haben, können sie dann Onkel John dabei helfen, das Baby zu versorgen?" fragte John sarkastisch.

„Das Baby kann nicht hier bleiben." sagte Sherlock mit einer Bestimmtheit, die keinem Widerspruch duldete. Die mich aber nur zum Widerspruch herausforderte.

„Und wo soll es bitte hin? Du kannst es nicht auf der Straße aussetzen."

„Wir müssen das Jugendamt informieren." Wie immer bewahrte John einen klaren Kopf. Während John noch sprach, ging der Timer der Küchenuhr los.

„Verdammt das Roastbeef." Ich hastete zur Küche.

„Kinder und Küche. Fehlt nur noch Kirche." Rief Sherlock hinter mir her. Sofort ließ sich ein klatschendes Geräusch vernehmen. Als ich mich umdrehte, sah ich, wie Sherlock sich seinen Hinterkopf rieb und John seine rechte Hand schüttelte. „Nicht gut?"

„Überhaupt nicht gut." bestätigte John.

„Sherlock, du rufst an." meldete ich mich aus der Küche. „Versuch aber diesmal nicht wie ein totales Arschloch zu klingen. Ach, wenn ich es mir Recht überlegen, je weniger die Leute am Telefon dich mögen, desto eher holen sie das Kind ab." Geschickt wich ich Johns strafenden Blick aus. Ich wusste, dass ich es in letzter Zeit mit Sherlock auf die Spitze trieb, aber ich konnte mir nicht helfen. Jede Reaktion und sei sie auch noch so ablehnend war besser als gar keine.

Ich hatte beschlossen, der Braten bräuchte mindestens noch eine halbe Stunde und war daher gerade dabei, den Plumpudding in einem Küchenhandtuch zu kochen, als John die Verbindungstür zwischen Küche und Wohnzimmer aufstieß.

„Die Frau vom Jugendamt kommt gleich vorbei. Allerdings sieht es nicht gut aus. Alle Waisenhäuser, die Babys aufnehmen könnten, sind voll belegt."

„Gibt es keinen Notdienst für so etwas?"

„Doch, aber der arbeitet auch nur mit minimaler Belegschaft, da heute Heiligabend ist."

„Konntest du ihr nicht begreiflich machen, dass wir hier kein Baby gebrauchen können?" mischte sich Sherlock in die Unterhaltung zwischen John und mir ein.

„Oh, ich habe ihr genau erklärt, dass wir weder über die Ausstattung noch die Erfahrung verfügen, uns um ein Baby zu kümmern. Aber sie ließ keinen meiner Einwände gelten."

„Warte mal. Du hast mit ihr gesprochen John? Aber Sherlock sollte doch anrufen."

„Das hat er auch. Aber nach wenigen Sätzen hab ich ihm das Telefon abgenommen. Sonst hätten sie ihn anstatt des Babys abgeholt."

„Mit diesen inkompetenten Leuten kann man einfach nicht reden. Wonach riecht es hier?" fragte mich Sherlock.

„Weiß ich denn, welche Informationen deine Riechzellen dem Gehirn liefern?" Ich seufzte auf. „Nach Roastbeef mit Yorkshire-Pudding und ich hab den Plumpudding gerade in den Topf gehängt."

„Du hast Roastbeef gemacht?"

„Ja, es braucht aber noch etwas. Ich muss mich noch um die Portweinsauce kümmern. Wieso?" Sherlock verzog das Gesicht. „Magst du keine Portweinsauce? Ich dachte, die hat es immer bei euch zu Weihnachten gegeben." Langsam geriet ich ins Straucheln. Ich suchte verzweifelt nach dem Rezeptbuch. Und als ich es schließlich unter dem Mehltopf fand, blätterte ich es bis zu dem Rezept vor. „Hier steht es, Roastbeef mit Yorkshire-Pudding und Portweinsauce." Ich sah zu ihm auf. „Deine Mutter hat gesagt, das hättet ihr jedes Weihnachtsfest am Heiligabend gegessen, bis du dreizehn warst."

„Du hast Roastbeef mit Yorkshire-Pudding und Portweinsauce gemacht?" Sherlock schaute mich noch ungläubiger an. Wahrscheinlich hätte nicht mal Mycrofts Geständnis mit den Chippendales auf Tournee zu gehen, diese Reaktion bei Sherlock hervorgebracht.

„Ja."

„Und morgen gibt es Plumpudding?"

„Ja." Ich fühlte mich klein und elend. Ich hatte ihm eine Freude bereiten und ihm ein Weihnachtsfest wie seiner Kindheit schenken wollen, doch ich hatte genau das Gegenteil erreicht. Sherlock drehte sich um und verließ die Küche. „Wenn du das nicht essen möchtest, es gibt noch Curry. Nicht gerade ein typisches Weihnachtsessen. Aber mein Dad ..." Die Stimme versagte mir und ich ließ mich auf einen der Küchenstühle fallen.

„Ein Weihnachtsessen wie bei mir zuhause! DU! Von allem Menschen hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass du mir das antun würdest." Mehr als die Anschuldigungen ließ mich der Klang von Sherlocks Stimme zusammenzucken. Sie war eiskalt.

„Sherlock, ich denke wirklich, du überreagierst. Mary hat es doch nur gut gemeint." John ging hinter Sherlock her, doch ich achtete nicht mehr auf die zwei, in meinem Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken.

Sherlock will es nicht, aber deswegen musst du dich nicht anstellen wie eine dieser Schauspielerinnen im Nachmittagsfernsehen. Wegschmeißen kannst du es nicht, also mach das Beste draus! –

Energisch wischte ich mir mit den Händen über die Augen und wollte gerade aufstehen, als ich Sherlock bemerkte, der mich aufmerksam musterte.

„Du wolltest für mich ein Weihnachtsfest wie in meiner Kindheit machen?"

„Ja." Ich schniefte und versuchte mich an einem halben Lächeln. „Ich habe Anthea ein paar besonders gemeine Sprüche von Mycroft aufnehmen lassen. Damit das richtige Gefühle aufkommt."

„Warum?"

„Warum was?"

„Warum hast du dir die Mühe gemacht? Du hast meine Mutter angerufen, dir das Familienkochbuch besorgt, warum das Ganze?"

„Du hast gesagt, wenn du ein Weihnachten wie in deiner Kindheit bekommst, hörst du auf zu nörgeln." Ich schaute hinunter auf meine Hände und piddelte an einem Nagelhäutchen. „Ich weiß, dass du von Weihnachten nichts hältst, das hast du mehr als einmal zum Ausdruck gebracht. Aber John ist es wichtig, mir ist es wichtig. Egal wo ich gerade war, jedes Weihnachtsfest bin ich nach Hause gekommen. Zu wissen, dass es dieses Jahr anders ist ... Ich wollte mit euch Weihnachten feiern, richtige Weihnachten, ohne dass du gelangweilt bist, weil wir dir keine Leiche unter den Tannenbaum gelegt haben und anfängst die Wände zu durchlöchern. Und wenn das bedeutet, dass ich den ganzen Tag in der Küche stehe und koche, dann ist es halt so. Aber jetzt ist es eh egal." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du magst es ja nicht."

Sherlocks Hände legten sich über meine nervösen und er kniete sich vor mich, damit sein Gesicht auf gleicher Höhe wie meins war.

„Ich habe kaum schöne Erinnerungen an Weihnachten. Die Weihnachtsfeste waren die Hölle schon bevor ich dreizehn war. Mycroft und ich mussten immer unsere besten Anzüge tragen. Die gestärkten Kragen waren das Schlimmste. Damals konnte ich keinen Schlips binden und heute will ich es auch gar nicht. Vater trank zuviel, fragte uns über die Schule aus und stellte uns auf die Probe. Mycroft war der strahlende Held, die besten Noten, der beliebteste Schüler. Ich wurde immer mit ihm verglichen. In nichts war ich so gut wie er. Mutter nahm mich in Schutz, was regelmäßig in einem Streit zwischen ihr und meinem Vater endete."

„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich das gewusst hätte, hätte ich genau das Gegenteil gemacht, ein Anti-Kindheits-Weihnachten sozusagen."

„Nein, du hast das Richtige gemacht. Außer du hast Mycroft eingeladen und es irgendwie geschafft meinen Vater vom Reich der Toten in das Reich der Lebenden zu bringen."

„Nein. Aber ich habe es erwägt, einen Pappaufsteller von Mycroft zu basteln. Einer, dessen Mund in Verachtung verzogen ist." Bei dem Gedanken mussten wir beide lachen. „Magst du nun Roastbeef? Dann kann ich es mir für das nächste Mal merken."

„Ich mag Roastbeef. Was ist dein Lieblingsessen?" Ich runzelte die Stirn. Was hatte mein Lieblingsessen damit zu tun?

„Steak."

„Dann gibt es nächstes Weihnachten Steak. Und mach dir nicht so viel Mühe. Ich bin schon froh, dass John nicht gekocht hat."

„Harharhar." ließ sich John vernehmen, der an den Küchentürrahmen lehnte und das ganze Gespräch mitbekommen hatte. „Als wir noch alleine gewohnt haben, hat es dich nicht gestört. Du verwöhnst ihn zu sehr Mary."

„Als ob du nicht von Abendessen profitieren würdest." sagte ich über Sherlocks Schulter zu John.

Da die ertönte die Klingel.

„Ich geh schon." John wandte sich ab, um die Türe zu öffnen. Ich drückte Sherlocks Hände und wollte aufstehen. „Es ist bestimmt die Frau vom Jugendamt." Doch er hielt mich zurück und sah mir unverwandt in die Augen.

„Weißt du, was das Schrecklichste an Weihnachten war? Niemand hat gefragt, was ich eigentlich wollte. Meinetwegen hätte das ganze Essen ausfallen können, wenn mein Vater nur für zwei Tage meiner Mutter nicht die Schuld an meinem Versagen gegeben hätte."

„Du bist kein Versager."

„Natürlich. Ich bin der einzige Consulting Detectiv, den es auf der Welt gibt. Ich habe den Job erfunden." Ich löste eine Hand von seinem Griff und legte diese an seine Wange. Bei uns war das eine viel intimere Geste als es bei den meisten. Sherlock hasste Berührungen von fremden Menschen, er ertrug sie, wenn sie ihn der Lösung eines Falles weiterbrachte.

„Du bist kein Versager, du bist auch kein Freak wie Donovan dich immer nennt oder ein hochfunktioneller Soziopath, wie du immer behauptest. Du bist anders. Du passt in keine Schublade, du bist einfach Sherlock Holmes und egal, ob es dir passt oder nicht, John und ich lieben dich genau deswegen. Und wir wissen, dass du es auch auf deine Art tust." Langsam, ganz langsam beugte sich Sherlock nach vorne, sein Mund näherte sich meinem Gesicht. Ich wagte nicht zu atmen. Was hatte Sherlock vor? Für einen langen und doch ach so kurzen Augenblick legte er seine Lippen auf die meinen.

Sherlock Holmes küsst mich! Bloody Hell! Sherlock küsst mich, nicht auf die Wange, nein auf den Mund! –

Als er mich wieder anschaute, war jede Selbstsicherheit, jede Arroganz, die er normalerweise an den Tag legte, verschwunden. Zurück blieb nur ein nackter Ausdruck. Ich lächelte ihn an und nickte kurz.

Die Frau vom Jugendamt wat wohlbeleibt, etwa fünfzig und hatte caramelfarbene Haut. Ihr ehemals schwarzer Krauskopf färbte sich an einige Stellen bereits grau.

„Guten Abend. Ich bin Mrs. Smith. Und sie sind?"

„Mary Morstan und das ist Mr. Holmes." Mrs. Smith wandte sich Sherlock zu.

„Von Ihnen habe ich ein Bild in der Zeitung gesehen. Damals hatten Sie diesen seltsamen Hut auf." Sherlock schnaubte und ließ sich in seinen Sessel fallen. Ich flüsterte der Frau zu:

„Ignorieren Sie ihn. Er ist etwas mürrisch heute."

„Wo ist das Baby?"

Na die kommt aber schnell zur Sache. –

„Dort auf dem Sofa." John wies mit der Hand zu dem nun schlafenden Baby.

„Wir haben nach gesehen. Es ist ein Junge und äußerlich fehlt ihm nichts. Beine und Arme sind innerhalb der Freiheitsgrade ohne Schmerzen beweglich. Auch gibt es keine äußerlichen Hinweise auf innere Verletzungen. Nach dem Zustand der Fontanellen wenige Wochen alt, auf jeden Fall unter drei Monate." meldete ich mich zu Wort

„Sind sie Ärztin?" Die Frau musterte mich scharf.

„Nein Anthropologin. Normalerweise untersuche ich Babys nur, wenn sie tot sind." Und da passierte es wieder. Hinter den Augen der Frau formte sich das Wort ‚Freak'. Diese Reaktion bekam ich oft, wenn ich den Leuten meinen Beruf zu erklären versuchte. Daher hatte ich das Ganze vereinfacht und sagte nur noch, dass ich ungefähr das machte, was bei Bones oder CSI gezeigt wurde. Auch wenn es nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprach.

„Also ich weiß nicht ..." zweifelnd schaute die Frau vom Baby und zu mir

„Ich bin absolut in der Lage, ein Alter anhand des Zustandes der Verwachsung der Schädelnähte zu bestimmen. Das Geschlecht ist offensichtlich, wenn wir außer Acht lassen, dass er Hermaphrodit sein oder das Kinefelter-Syndrom haben könnte." Mir ging es immer unglaublich auf den Keks, dass die Leute dachten, nur als Mediziner wäre man ein richtiger Doktor. Ich hatte immerhin meine Abschlussarbeit über den Vergleich von Funeralpraktiken bei Kleinkindern geschrieben. „Aber wenn Sie mir nicht glauben, dann fragen Sie Dr. Watson. Er ist Arzt und er hat die Untersuchung mit mir durchgeführt." Genervt ließ ich mich in den Sessel neben Holmes plumpsen. Dieser grinste mich nur diabolisch an.

„Mini-Freak." flüsterte er.

„Ober-Freak." zischte ich zurück. Sherlock und ich lieferten uns ein Anstarrgefecht. Diesmal verlor ich nach ca. zwei Minuten. Wie es der Kerl immer wieder schaffte nicht zu blinzeln, war mir ein ewiges Rätsel. Ich dagegen brauchte meine gesamte Konzentration. So verpasste ich ein ganzes Stück der Unterhaltung zwischen John und Mrs. Smith und stieg erst dann ein, als die Frau die zwei großen Einkaufstaschen auspackte.

„Hier sind die wichtigsten Sachen. Milchpulver, Fläschchen, Schnuller, Windeln, feuchte Tücher und Babycreme."

„Die hab ich auch."

Mist, warum kann ich nicht einmal mein Maul halten? –

Neun Augen musterten mich.

„Dann geht Ihnen die wenigstens nicht aus."

Ha, kein Grund sarkastisch zu werden! –

„Sie müssen die Fläschchen auskochen. Seien Sie gründlich, damit alle Bakterien abgetötet werden."

„Wir haben einen Dampfkochtopf. Autoklavieren sollten Bakterien nicht überleben."

– Huch, wenn das nicht mal der böse, strafende Oberlehrerblick ist. –

„Wenn es schreit, hat es wahrscheinlich Hunger oder die Windel voll."

„Oder es braucht Nähe. Danke, ich habe die Verhaltensexperimente der Siebziger Jahre mit Affen gelesen. Ich mag mich zwar normalerweise nur mit toten Kindern abgeben, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass mir nicht bewusst wäre, was Lebende bräuchten."

„Seit wann das?" schnaubte Sherlock.

„Halt die Klappe." knurrte ich zurück. Die Frau musterte mich abwägend.

„Wo wird das Baby schlafen?"

„Sie können das Baby nicht hier lassen." Sherlock klang nicht wie üblich, er war verzweifelt.

„Wie ich dem Doktor bereits erklärt habe, haben wir erst nach den Weihnachtstagen die Möglichkeit, uns nach einer geeigneten Unterkunft für das Baby umzusehen. Bis dahin vertraue ich es ihrer Obhut an."

„Aber das hier ist nicht die geeignete Umgebung für ein Kind." widersprach Sherlock.

„Schauen Sie sich doch um. Sieht die Wohnung vielleicht Baby sicher aus?" fügte ich hinzu.

„Nicht wirklich." Musste sie nach einem Blick zustimmen. „Haben Sie ein Glück, dass es noch nicht krabbeln kann."

„Aber ..." versuchte Sherlock einzuwenden.

„Werden Sie auf dem Kind Zigaretten ausdrücken?" fragte Mrs. Smith.

„Nein." antwortete ich verwirrt.

„Werden Sie es Drogenabhängig machen?"

„Nein." antwortete Sherlock mit Bestimmtheit.

„Werden Sie es solange schütteln, bis es aufhört zu schreien?"

„Nein, auf keinen Fall." empörte sich John.

„Werden Sie es erwürgen, weil es sein Fläschchen nicht trinken oder nicht aufhören will zu schreien. Oder werden sie es in der Badewanne ertrinken lassen, weil etwas anderes Ihnen wichtiger erscheint?"

„Nein." antworteten wir alle drei gleichzeitig.

„Dann ist das Kind hier besser aufgehoben, als viele andere Kinder heute in London." Sie lächelte uns an, doch es war ein sehr trauriges Lächeln. Sie hatte zu viele misshandelte Kinder gesehen. Normalerweise sind wir Säugetiere darauf programmiert, alles Kindliche süß und niedlich zu finden. Das ist ein Instinkt und soll verhindern, dass wir unseren Nachwuchs töten. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund – vereinfacht ausgedrückt – funktioniert das nicht immer.

„Wir werden unser Bestes geben." versprach ich Mrs. Smith.

„Wir werden sehen, wie viel das bedeutet. Wo wird das Baby schlafen?"

„Bei mir. Wir haben nichts, was man als Babyfon benutzen könnte. Daher ist mein Zimmer am besten geeignet." meldete sich zu unser aller Überraschung Sherlock zu Wort. „Wenn wir die Türe auflassen, können wir es im Wohnzimmer schreien hören. Bad und Küche sind nah." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist die praktischste aller Lösungen." Ich starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Sherlock hatte zum vielleicht ersten Mal in seinem Leben etwas total Selbstloses getan. Denn das Baby würde ihm nichts zurückgeben, außer volle Windeln.

„Mund zu Morstan. Warum schaut ihr so überrascht?"

„Wer bist du und was hast du mit Sherlock Holmes gemacht?"

– Ganz meine Rede John, ganz meine Rede. –

„Das ist doch nichts."

„Es ist selbstlos."

„Jetzt tut doch nicht so, ich mache oft etwas Selbstloses."

Jetzt musste John schnauben. Sherlock runzelte die Stirn und starrte ihn an, so als ob er wirklich glaubte, was er sagte.

„Das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache." versuchte ich mich einzumischen. Beim Jugendamt waren wir jetzt bestimmt als die „Psychopathen WG" gespeichert. Ein Wunder, dass sie das Baby doch bei uns ließ. Auch wenn „Soziopathen WG" oder „WG der Leute mit Vertrauensproblemen, Beziehungsängsten und emotionalen Schwierigkeiten" besser gepasst hätte. Aber das nur als kleines Detail am Rande.

„Außerdem brauch ich nicht viel Schlaf." beendete Sherlocks Satz das stumme Gespräch zwischen ihm und John.

„Den werden Sie unter Umständen auch nicht bekommen. So, ich lasse sie nun allein. Unter dieser Nummer können Sie mich Tag und Nacht erreichen. Aber bitte nur in Notfällen benutzen." Und damit ließ sie uns mit einem kleinen Menschenkind alleine, das in seinem bisherigen Leben bestimmt nichts so Schlimmes gemacht haben konnte, dass es als Strafe uns verdient hatte. Ich nahm unseren Mini-Sherlock hoch und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Es tut mir schrecklich leid, ich weiß auch nicht womit du das verdient hast, aber du hast uns jetzt am Hals. Gewöhn dich dran. Wir sind schlimmer als Efeu oder Kletten, wir bleiben an dir kleben, ob du willst oder nicht. Wie wollen wir dich nennen? Sherlock kann ja Mini-Me zu dir sagen, aber auf Dauer wird John Doe für dich zu lang. Irgendwelche Vorschläge?"

„Warum sollen wir ihm einen Namen geben?"

„Weil wir es nicht die ganze Zeit Ding nennen können, Sherlock."

„Wie wäre es mit Joshua?" schlug John vor.

„Nicht dein Ernst oder?" antwortete ich. „Ich werde nicht diese Modeerscheinung mitmachen und ihm einen alttestamentarischen Namen geben, außer Hiskija, Rehabeam oder Habakuk Zephanias sind mit im Rennen."

„Wie wäre es mit Hamish?" warf Sherlock in die Unterhaltung ein.

„Das ist mein mittlerer Name." erwiderte John.

„Ich weiß. Du sagtest einmal, wenn ich jemals nach Kindernamen suchen sollte, könnte ich den nehmen."

„Ja, äh ... gut ... äh ..." John war sprachlos.

„Dann ist es abgemacht. Hiermit heißt du Hamish Morstan Holmes Watson." Ohne großes Federlesens tunkte ich meinen rechten Daumen in ein Glas mit Wasser und zeichnete ein Kreuz auf die Stirn von Hamish. Dabei murmelte ich kaum hörbar: „Ich taufe dich im Namen des Vaters, des Sohnes und des heiligen Geistes." Ich bewegte den Kleinen so, dass er bequem über meine linke Schulter schauen konnte. Ich hatte zwar keine Ahnung, ob man Kinder überhaupt so tragen durfte, aber meine Katzen hatten es sich immer gefallen lassen.

„Was war denn das?" John versuchte so wenig interessiert wie möglich zu klingen.

„Eine Nottaufe." Ich seufzte auf und fügte eine Erklärung hinzu. „Ich bin katholisch und aus einem auch mir nicht näher bestimmbaren Grund ist der Glaube mir wichtig. Und jeder Christ kann einem anderen die Nottaufe spenden. Vielleicht ist es alles nur Humbug und Augenwischerei und vielleicht hat Sherlock Recht und ich Unrecht, aber das klären wir besser, wenn wir tot sind. Dann wissen wir es wenigstens mit Gewissheit. Das Essen müsste jeden Moment fertig sein." versuchte ich das Thema zu wechseln. Der Kleine in meinem Arm gluckste vor sich hin. „Vielleicht solltest du ihm ein Fläschchen fertig machen, John. Und du nimmst ihn mal." wandte ich mich an Sherlock.

„Warum ich? Warum kann ich das Essen nicht machen?" fragte Sherlock.

„Weil du selbst Wasser anbrennen lässt. Du schaffst das schon." Aufmunternd und ein wenig süffisant klopfte John dem größeren Mann auf die Schulter.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich machen soll."

„Stell dir einfach vor, es wäre eine Stradivari. Dann kann gar nichts schief gehen." Vorsichtig legte ich ihm das Baby in den Arm. „Allerdings solltest du ihn dir nicht unter das Kinn klemmen." fügte ich lachend hinzu, während ich ihn mitten im Raum stehen ließ. Er sah sehr hilflos drein, während das Baby ihn versonnen anlächelte und seine ganze zur Faust geballte Hand in dem Mund versenkte.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Teil**

Der Rest des Abends verlief friedlich, John übernahm die erste Fütterung der jungen Raubkatze - des kleinen Menschenkindes. Sherlock aß zwei Portionen, anstatt wie sonst nur in einer herumstochern und nachdem er uns auf seiner Geige Weihnachtslieder vorgespielt hatte, welche das Baby zum Einschlafen brachten, brach ich zur Mitternachtsmesse auf. Wie üblich war sie gut besucht, an Weihnachten schienen die Leute plötzlich den Wunsch nach Religion zu verspüren.

So ging ich erfüllt von weihnachtlicher Ruhe durch die verschneiten Straßen Londons. Die Predigt war dieses sogar halbwegs erträglich gewesen – immer noch zu wenig Theologie und zu viel Moralin. Ich glaubte nicht an Frieden auf Erden und bei „bewahre die Schöpfung" entgegnete ich immer: „Sorry, ich bin Darwinist!". Aber es hatte sich trotzdem ein Gefühl eingestellt, das es so nur an Weihnachten gab.

In der Bakerstreet erwartete mich ein Bild der häuslichen Idylle. John saß mit einem Glas Whiskey und einem Buch in seinem Sessel, während Sherlock ihm gegenüber die Augen geschlossen hatte. Man konnte denken, er schliefe, aber die abrupten Bewegungen seiner Augäpfel unter den Lidern sagten mir, dass er sich in seinem Mind-Palace befand. Mich schickte er immer aus dem Zimmer, bevor er sich so stark in seinen Verstand und seine Erinnerungen zurückzog. Doch John tolerierte er, er fühlte sich bei ihm so aufgehoben, dass es kein Problem war. Das sagte einiges über das Band zwischen den beiden aus. Es ging soviel tiefer und war um einiges stärker als das Band, das mich mit Sherlock verband. Ich wäre eifersüchtig gewesen, wenn ich nicht gewusst hätte, dass es zwischen beiden keine sexuelle Komponente gegeben hätte. Oder ich hatte sie einfach noch nicht gefunden. Beide konnten ein Bett miteinander teilen oder zusammen auf dem Sofa einschlafen, das war vor meiner Zeit vorgekommen und passierte noch immer und doch bedeutete es nichts. Für Sherlock war John in solchen Situationen wie eine weitere Decke, eine weitere Wärmequelle oder wie eine Katze sich am liebsten auf einen Ofen setzt, so suchte Sherlock Johns Wärme.

Nur selten gab es Momente, in denen ich mir nicht sicher war, ob zwischen den beiden nicht mehr war als nur Freundschaft, Geschwisterliebe oder platonische Zuneigung. Interessanterweise war das nie in Situationen vor, in denen man es erwarten würde.

So schlich auf Zehenspitzen an der Wohnzimmertür vorbei und hoch zu meinem Zimmer, um mir etwas Bequemes anzuziehen. Angetan in Pyjama und mit dicken Socken, Sherlock war nicht der einzige in diesem Haushalt, der kalte Füße hatte, blieb ich in der Wohnzimmertüre stehen. Ich wusste nicht, ob Sherlock mit Nachdenken fertig oder ob es etwas Wichtiges war, über das er grübelte und ich wollte seinen persönlichen Freiraum respektieren.

Ja, manchmal mach ich das! –

John schaute auf und bemerke mich. Und als ob er diese kleine Bewegung seines Freundes gemerkt hätte, wachte Sherlock aus seinem Zustand auf. Ohne die Augen aufzuschlagen, sagte er :

„Schon wieder da, Mary?"

„Es ist nach drei Uhr morgens, Sherlock."

„Santa Claus ist noch nicht gekommen." Um meine Mundwinkel spielte ein Lächeln.

„Santa Claus kommt nur zu braven Kindern und dann auch nur, wenn sie schlafen." In der Küche machte ich mir eine gute, warme Milch mit Honig und Whiskey, bevor ich mir ein Kissen schnappte und es mir zu Sherlocks Füßen bequem machte.

Solltet ihr jemals die Möglichkeit haben, neben Sherlocks Beinen zu sitzen, dann benutzt ein Kissen für den Rücken oder lehnt euch besser gar nicht erst an seine Beine. Seine Knie sind so knochig, da piekst euch dauernd etwas in den Rücken. –

Ich beobachtete die Gasflammen im Kamin und wusste auf einmal, dass ich zuhause war, richtig zuhause. Das Mädchen, das überall und nirgends lebte, war angekommen. Und egal, ob mein Vater tot oder noch am Leben war, ich hatte eine Familie, eine auf die ich mich zu 200% verlassen konnte und die immer hinter und auch vor mir stehen würde, egal was noch passieren würde. Bei diesem Gedanken musste ich lächeln, ich schloss die Augen und ließ dieses Gefühl in mir wirken.

Die Nacht war kurz, denn das Haus war sehr hellhörig und in den frühen Morgenstunden begann unser Neuzuwachs, zu schreien. Mein erster Gedanke war: „Lass sich Sherlock darum kümmern." Der zweite folgte direkt daraus: „Scheiße, Sherlock!" Wenn man ihm nicht mal Nudelwasser anvertrauen konnte, wie sollte er dann Babynahrung hinbekommen? Außerdem war Sherlock nicht wirklich der väterliche Typ.

Also sprintete ich so schnell ich konnte, die Treppe hinunter in die Küche, wo mich ein wahrhaft unerwarteter Anblick erwartete. Im Kessel erhitzte Wasser, das Fläschchen mit dem Milchpulver stand bereit. Sherlock hatte es geschafft, den gestern noch zum Weihnachtsessen frei geräumten Tisch wieder völlig in Beschlag zu nehmen und von der Decke hing eine aus Tüchern gebastelte Wiege, in dem Hamish lag. Während Sherlock durch das Okular einen Objektträger betrachtete, stieß seine linke Hand die Wiege immer wieder an, um sie in Schwingung zu halten.

„Du hast eine Wiege gebaut, Sherlock. Wie? Wann?" stammelte John hinter mir, der wie ich direkt aus dem Bett gesprungen war.

„Wie? Aus Tüchern, wie du selbst sehen kannst. Wann? Natürlich diese Nacht. Ich habe etwas recherchiert und dabei ist mir aufgefallen, dass eine Wiege ein essentielles Möbelstück in allen Kulturen ist. Da wir keine hatten, habe ich nach einer gesucht, die sich am einfachsten reproduzieren ließ. Ich bin auf einen Artikel von einem Ethnologen aus dem letzten Jahrhundert über einen Stamm in Papua Neuguinea gestoßen. Ihre Art der Wiege schien mir passend."

„Wie kommst du an eine Arbeit von einem Ethnologen aus dem letzten Jahrhundert?" fragte John. Sherlock blickte auf.

„Der Artikel war auf ihrer Festplatte." Ich runzelte die Stirn.

Papua Neuguinea ... PNG ... da klingelt nichts ... Ethnologe ... Anthropologe ...-

„Ach ja, _der _Artikel. In ihm ging es um Ahnenkult. Es wird nur in einem Nebensatz erwähnt, dass die Neugeborenen in ähnlichen Hängematten wie die Erwachsenen schlafen."

„Oftmals sind die kleinen Dinge, die wirklich bedeutsam sind. Außerdem habe ich mich mit den Hinterlassenschaften unseres zeitweiligen Mitbewohners beschäftigt."

John und ich schauten uns entgeistert an.

„Äh, was?" fragte John. Sherlock antwortet nicht. Ich hatte einen Verdacht, aber das konnte nicht sein. Zur Überprüfung meiner Vermutung näherte ich mich Hamish und lugte vorsichtig in die Wiege.

„Du hast ihm wirklich die Windeln gewechselt? Respekt!"

„Wie? ... Woher weißt du das ...?"

„Einfache Deduktion John, einfache Deduktion. Wenn man sich die Fakten anschaut, ist der Fall ganz klar." Ich zwinkerte John zu, um ihm zu zeigen, was ich meinte. Hamish hatte nicht mehr den Strampler vom Vorabend an, er war nun in eins von Sherlocks T-Shirt gewickelt und die Windel unter dem T-Shirt war mit Tape zusammen geklebt. „Du weißt schon Sherlock, eine Windel hat extra Klebestreifen ... und hast du dich nicht gewundert, dass der Ausschnitt für das Becken so klein war?" Sherlock hatte die Windel ein wenig verkehrt herum angezogen. Seine einzige Antwort bestand nur aus einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und einem schnellen Seitenblick.

„Was schaust du dir da an? Und will ich es überhaupt wissen?" fragte John und trat näher an den Tisch, während ich Hamish auf einen Haufen Küchentücher ablegte, um ihm seine Windel ordentlich anzuziehen. Leider war Sherlock ziemlich gründlich vorgegangen und der einzige Weg, an Hamish heranzukommen, war die Windel auf zu schneiden. Beim Aufschneiden stieg mir ein durchdringender Geruch in die Nase.

„Ist nicht der normale Kreislauf der Verdauung mindestens acht Stunden lang? Bei Kindern bestimmt etwas kürzer, aber so kurz nun doch auch wieder nicht." sagte ich in den Raum hinein. „Wo sind die feuchten Tücher Sherlock?"

„Welche Tücher?"

„Die feuchten Tücher, um ihm den Hintern abzuwischen. Das hast du doch eben gemacht oder?"

„Natürlich." Irgendwo war da ein Aber versteckt.

„Aber?"

„Ich habe diese Tücher nicht benutzt."

„Wie dann?" Ich folgte seinem Blick und musste lachen. „Na, wenigstens ist er jetzt desinfiziert. Auch wenn das seiner Haut bestimmt nicht gut getan hat." Sherlock hatte meinen Putzalkohol benutzt. „Zum Glück war's der unvergällte." Sherlock benutzte ihn ständig für irgendwelche Experimente, manchmal auch für Selbstexperimente.

John hatte in der Zwischenzeit die feuchten Tücher, die Creme und eine neue Windel gefunden und stand nun mit den Artikeln wie eine OP-Schwester neben mir.

„Willst du?" wandte ich mich hoffnungsvoll an ihn.

„Auf jeden Fall ... nicht." lautete seine Antwort.

„Nun, denn." Ich atmete einmal kräftig ein, durch den Mund natürlich; das jahrelange Training mit Leichen hatte mich geprägt. Innerlich wappnete ich mich. Aus irgendeinem Grund fiel es mir wesentlich leichter, Maden aus einem verwesenden Körper zu pulen, als einem Baby die Windel zu wechseln. „Eins schwör ich dir, ehe du uns verlässt, hab ich dir beigebracht selbständig aufs Klo zu gehen. Keine Ahnung wie, aber du wirst es können." presste ich zwischen den Zähnen hindurch. John neben mir schnaubte. Hamish gluckste nur und strahlte mich an. „Ja, lach du nur, solange du noch kannst. Morgen fangen wir mit den unregelmäßigen Verben an."

„Übermorgen ist dann wohl Sallust dran, nehme ich an?" fragte er unter Lachen.

„Einstiegslektüre ist Caesar. Wenn du erstmal alle Bedeutungen von pertinere kennst, kannst du zu anderen Autoren übergehst." erwiderte ich tot ernst.

„Du hattest Latein?" erkundigte sich John erstaunt.

„Mein Leben lang bis zum Studium."

„Wie kommt's?"

„Meinem Vater war eine humanistische Bildung wichtig." Ich zuckte mit den Achseln. „Latein ist toll. Grammatische Regeln werden immer angewandt. Eine schöne Sache für einen analytischen Verstand. Einzig die Lehrer, die haben mir die Freude an der Sprache ausgetrieben."

„Zu streng?"

„Nein, zu lasch. Sie haben mich über den Mond gelobt. Als ich dann herausfand, dass es nicht nur Bessere als mich gab, sondern dass viele viel besser waren, hat mein Selbstbewusstsein gelitten und ich habe den Spaß an der Sache verloren. Daher hab ich ja auch Biologie studiert." Ich hatte keine Lust das Thema weiter auszuführen. Sauber und in einer neuen Windel verpackt strampelte Hamish mit Armen und Beinen, bis sein rechter Fuß im Mund landete und er am großen Zeh nuckelte.

„Ich will dir deine Illusion nicht rauben Hamish, aber das ist dein Zeh." merkte John an. Als ich versuchte Hamish Sherlocks T-Shirt wieder über den Kopf zu ziehen, brüllte er los. Obwohl ich mich beeilte, hörte er nicht auf und ich schaute John verzweifelt an. Ich reichte ihn an John weiter, doch auch bei ihm verstummte das Gebrüll nicht. Plötzlich tauchte eine schlanke Hand mit einer vollen Babyflasche zwischen uns auf.

„Ich habe beobachtet, dass ein Geschrei in dieser Tonlage auf Hunger hindeutet." konstatierte Sherlock.

„Es gibt Unterschiede in der Tonlage?" fragte ich erstaunt.

„Natürlich. Wie sonst soll man wissen, was los ist."

„Try and Error, dachte ich immer. Aber es ist logisch. Wenn bestimmte Lemurenarten unterschiedliche Warnschreie für verschiedene Raubfeinde in der Evolution entwickelt haben, warum sollen Babys dann nicht auch unterschiedliche Schreie benutzen."

„Und warum weiß keiner davon?" fragte John, auf dessen Arm Hamish nun ruhig an der Flasche nuckelte.

„Weil die wenigsten Eltern über Sherlocks Gehör und analytischen Verstand verfügen." stellte ich fest. „Bei den meisten Menschen löst der Anblick eines Babys nur die „Ach wie süß"-Reaktion aus und die wenigsten versuchen die Tonlage des Geschreis zu analysieren."

„Du sprichst also Baby?" meinte John.

„Das erklärt natürlich einiges." Ich musste grinsen, doch die beide konnten meinem Gedankengang scheinbar nicht folgen. „Wenn man alles Unmögliche eliminiert hat, dann ist das, was übrigbleibt, so unwahrscheinlich es auch sein mag, ein Timelord. Und was hat Stormageddon, Dark Lord of All uns zu sagen?"

„Was untersuchst du eigentlich." wandte sich John an Sherlock.

„Ich habe Kotproben genommen." antwortete ihm Sherlock, sein Gesicht drückte aus, wie überflüssig er dessen Frage fand.

„Und warum untersuchst du Kotproben von Hamish?"

„Menschliche Hinterlassenschaften sind sehr aussagekräftig."

"Das mag auf Erwachsene zutreffen. Aber Hamish ist ein Baby. Außer Babynahrung solltest du nichts finden. Und ich denke nicht, dass es einen Unterschied macht, ob Hamish mit Alete, Hipp oder Milupa gefüttert wurde."

Sherlock rollte vom Binokular zurück und bedeutete mir hindurch zu sehen. Auf dem Objektträger lag keine ausgestrichene Stuhlprobe, sondern ein sehr kleiner, viereckiger Gegenstand.

„Ein Mikrochip?" fragte ich erstaunt. „Wie kommt ein Mikrochip in die Windel eines Babys?"

„Das, meine liebe Mary, ist die richtige Frage."

Es war der erste Tag nach den Weihnachtsfeiertagen und langsam hatte sich das Leben in der Bakerstreet wieder normalisiert. So normal halt, wie es sein konnte, wenn man mit Sherlock Holmes UND einem Baby zusammenlebte. Wer davon den meisten Ärger machte, war nicht immer genau abzusehen. Wobei sich in den letzten Tagen sowohl das Baby als auch Sherlock als erstaunlich pflegeleicht erwiesen hatten. Im Moment befand ich mich alleine mit dem Baby in der Wohnung, John war bei Harry Teetrinken, er hatte sich nicht aufraffen können, sie schon gestern zu besuchen. Nicht, dass er seine Schwester nicht liebte, aber Harry war gerade aus der Entzugsklinik entlassen worden und hatte sich gleich kopfüber in eine neue Beziehung gestürzt. So war das Verhältnis der beiden denkbar angespannt. Sherlock hatte sich nur mit einem einsilbigen Kommentar schon vor Stunden aufgemacht. Da es unwahrscheinlich war, dass er John begleitete, besonders da er vor ihm aufgebrochen war, konnte er nur in St. Barth, in New Scotland Yard, bei seinem Bruder oder bei einer Verfolgungsjagd sein. Ich neigte zu der Annahme, dass er in St. Bartholomew war, um den Mikrochip zu untersuchen. Solange er mir keine SMS schickte, in der er mir befahl, ihm zu helfen, machte ich mir keine Sorgen. Sherlock verschwand oft spurlos, um irgendwann in den seltsamsten Verkleidungen wieder aufzutauchen. Bisher war er von all seinen Unternehmungen wieder aufgetaucht. Bis auf das eine Mal, aber ich will nicht vorgreifen, denn das ist nicht mehr Teil dieser Geschichte.

Plötzlich klingelte mein Telefon. Bis ich es in einer Ritze in Sherlocks Sessel fand, brüllte Hamish von dem Geräusch und meinem Gefluche geweckt nun aus vollem Hals. „Morstan" meldete ich mich und hörte doch nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Anhand des Klingeltons wusste ich, dass es nicht Sherlock oder John sein konnten.

Ich hatte jedem meiner Freunde eine eigene Melodie zugewiesen. Bei John war das die Titelmelodie vom „Herr der Ringe", denn ich hatte schon immer das Gefühl, dass er einen Charakter wie ein Hobbit hatte.

Nachdem ich einmal Mrs. Hudson „Dancing Queen" aus voller Kehle und mit mehr falschen als richtigen Tönen hatte singen hören, war dieser Klingelton einfach gewesen.

Als ich jünger war, hatte ich mit wahrer Begeisterung eine Hörspielserie mit dem Titel „Scotland Yard" auf Kassette gehört. Es erübrigte sich also zu sagen, welches Lied ich mir extra für Lestrade heruntergeladen hatte.

Natürlich kam bei Mycroft keine andere Melodie als „God save the Queen" in Frage, denn wie wir alle wussten, hatte er einen so kleinen, unwichtigen Posten bei der Regierung, dass er Zeit fand, die Aufgaben sämtlicher Geheimdienste, des Premierministers und der Queen gleich mit zu erledigen. Wenn Moriaty vergleichbar mit einer fetten Spinne in ihrem Netz war, dann hatte Mycroft die Dimensionen von Kankra. Er hatte seine Finger in so ziemlich allen Töpfen. Mycroft war jetzt nicht gerade ein Freund von mir, aber er rief mich immer dann an, wenn er weder Sherlock noch John erreichen konnte.

Bei Molly war mir die Wahl schon etwas schwerer gefallen. Auf den ersten Blick erschien sie jedem farblos, doch wenn man sich etwas Mühe gab und sie aus ihrer Schale herausholte, dann eröffneten sich ungeahnte Welten. So hatte ich erfahren, dass sie ein Serienjunkie war, genau wie ich. Und genauso gerne Aktionfilme sah wie Liebesschnulzen. Außerdem hatten wir beide eine geheime Leidenschaft. Wir standen beide auf Bücher, die man neuerdings als Erotika bezeichnet. Früher hießen die Schundromane. Am besten aus der SiFi-Ecke.

– Ihr wisst schon, Frau mit Gaben, von denen sie nichts weiß, rettet mysteriösen Mann mit dunklem Geheimnis. Beide verlieben sich ineinander, ohne es zu merken, haben heißen, verschwitzten Sex, trennen sich wieder und doch führt das Schicksal sie wieder zusammen, damit sie die ultimative Aufgabe, die Rettung der Welt, meistern können. Meist können sich die Hauptpersonen am Anfang gar nicht leiden. Er findet sie zickig, sie ihn zu machohaft. Außerdem entpuppt er sich als Vampir, Wehrwolf, Dämon, Zauberer oder soziopathisch veranlagter Meisterdetektiv. Und mit keinem davon will eine klardenkende Frau eine Beziehung anfangen.

- ÄH, habe ich gerade Meisterdetektiv gesagt? Streicht es einfach. Nicht, dass ihr noch denkt, ich würde mit Sherlock eine Beziehung eingehen wollen oder so. -

So hatte ich ihr die Titelmelodie von „CSI-Miami" zugewiesen. Wir mussten beide immer lachen, wenn wir uns Serien wie CSI, Bones oder NaviCSI anschauten.

Sherlock brauchte eigentlich keinen eigenen Klingelton außer vielleicht für Kurzmitteilungen. Sherlock rief nur dann an, wenn es sich gar nicht anders vermeiden ließ. Aus einem Impuls heraus hatte ich ihm trotzdem einen Klingelton zugewiesen und für ihn extra die Titelmelodie der neuen Dr. Who-Staffel hinunter geladen. Warum ich meinte, dass es passte, kann ich nicht sagen.

Soweit dieser kleine Exkurs zu Titelmelodien und Klingeltönen. Auf jeden Fall wusste ich nun, dass mich keiner meiner Bekannten und Freunde anrief. Ich klemmte mir das Telefon ungeschickt zwischen Ohr und Schulter, um mich um Hamish kümmern zu kommen. Daher verstand ich auch zunächst nicht, wer sich an der anderen Seite der Leitung meldete und was er sagte.

„'Tschuldigung, ich habe Sie nicht verstanden. Können Sie noch mal wiederholen, was sie gesagt haben?" fragte ich.

„Natürlich, Miss Morstan. Ich habe gefragt, ob Dr. Watson bei Ihnen ist?"

„Nein, warum fragen Sie?"

„Verdammt. Entschuldigen Sie Miss. Aber ich befinde mich an einem Tatort und wir brauchen Dr. Watson dringend." Ich konnte an seiner Stimme hören, dass er verzweifelt war.

„Mit wem rede ich denn eigentlich?"

„Sgt. Troy, Miss."

„Ist Mr. Holmes bei Ihnen?"

„Ja, er hat mir befohlen, Dr. Watson herzuschaffen. Egal wie. Ich habe schon mehrere Nachrichten auf der Mailbox von Dr. Watson hinterlassen. Aber er meldet sich nicht." Im Hintergrund konnte ich Sherlocks Stimme vernehmen, der sich gerade ein Streitgespräch lieferte. „Er will mit niemand anderem arbeiten und bezeichnet jeden als Idioten."

„Sagen Sie Mr. Homes, ich käme so schnell, ich könnte. Ich bin zwar kein guter Ersatz für den Doktor, aber das wird ihn etwas davon abhalten, Ihnen weiter im Nacken zu sitzen."

„Vielen Dank, Miss. Das wäre wirklich nett."

„Kein Problem. Halt. Bevor sie auflegen, ich muss noch wissen, wo sich der Tatort befindet."

Nachdem ich aufgelegt hatte, betrachtete ich Hamish nachdenklich, den ich während des Telefonates in seiner selbstgebastelten Wiege geschaukelt hatte.

„Du hast Glück Hamish. Heute wirst du deine erste Leiche sehen." Ich packte meinen Rucksack mit allem, was ich nötig für den Ausflug hielt. Dann steckte ich Hamish in alle Kleidungsstücke, die wir für ihn hatten und band mir eine improvisierte Tragetasche für Hamish um. Eigentlich sah die Tragetasche mehr so wie ein Drei-Ecks-Tuch aus, das man für die Ruhigstellung einer verletzten Schulter benutzt.

Aber egal, Hauptsache Hamish passt rein und hat es warm. Guter Gott, ich seh aus wie eine Kreuzung aus schwangerem Pottwal, Michelinmännchen und Känguru. –

Den neusten Trend würde ich so bestimmt nicht kreieren.

„Da drüben am Walde kängt ein Guru. Warte nur, balde kängst auch duhu." Hamish runzelte die Stirn. Wieder einmal verblüffte mich die Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihm und Sherlock. Ich erwartete fast ihn „Idiot" sagen zu hören.

Wider Erwarten erwischten wir ein Taxi und befanden uns flugs auf der anderen Seite von London vor einem stillgelegten Industriekomplex. Ich bezahlte den Taxifahrer und musterte die Streifenpolizisten am Absperrband. Mir kam kein Gesicht bekannt vor. Wahrscheinlich handelte es sich um die Ferienbesetzung. Die Spurensicherung war schon eingetroffen, ich konnte ihren Wagen sehen. Normalerweise wurde mir der Zugang zu einem Tatort immer gestattet. Aber sonst war ich in Begleitung von Sherlock und wir wurden von Lestarde angeführt.

„Wo ist Sgt. Troy?" fragte ich den nächsten Polizisten.

„Warum wollen Sie das wissen, Miss?"

„Weil er mich vor 20 Minuten angerufen und mich gebeten hat, hierher zu kommen."

„Aha." Der Polizist, ein bulliger Mann mit einem Gesicht wie ein Preisboxer und Muskeln, die Boddybilder gerne im Spiegel sehen, machte keine Anstalten seinen Posten zu verlassen.

„Könnten Sie ihm bitte sagen, dass Miss Morstan da ist."

„Könnte ich."

„Werden Sie es auch tun?" Er schien zu überlegen. Zumindest vermutete ich, dass er das tat. Vielleicht verschob er auch nur das Vakuum in seinem Kopf. „Ich bin hier, um Mr. Holmes zu assistieren. Laut Sgt. Troy hat er nach mir verlangt."

„Mr. Holmes ist nicht hier." Ich seufzte auf. Es war kalt, Hamish wurde langsam schwer und ich verlor die Geduld.

„Wo ist er denn hin?"

„Weiß ich nicht."

„Haben Sie gesehen, in welche Richtung er gegangen ist oder hat er irgendetwas gesagt?"

„Nein." Eine Mauer war kommunikativer.

„Nein was? Wissen Sie nicht in welche Richtung er gegangen ist oder hat er nichts gesagt?"

„Beides"

Oh Herr, gib mir die Kraft ihn nicht mit seiner eigenen Waffe zu erschießen. Es wäre für Hamish gar nicht gut, wenn eins seiner vorübergehenden Pflegeelternteile im Knast sitzen würde. –

„Können Sie nicht einfach Sgt. Troy rufen?" Er zögerte wieder. Er war ein ganz besonderes Exemplar der Gattung Polizist. Normalerweise waren es sehr verständige und vor allem intelligente Wesen. „Vergessen Sie's. Wer von denen da hinten ist es?" Er drehte sich um und zeigte auf einen gedrungenen Mann in Zivil mit Bürstenschnitt, der bei dem Auto der Spurensicherung stand. „Danke." Ich bückte mich unter dem Absperrband hindurch. „Ich finde den Weg selbst." Ich hatte ihn so überrascht, dass ich schon die erste Hälfte des Weges zurücklegen konnte, bevor ich seine Hand auf meiner Schulter spürte.

„He, Sie können hier nicht einfach hereinspazieren, Miss."

„Und länger mit Ihnen diskutieren, konnte ich auch nicht." Ohne Vorwarnung brüllte ich mit meiner Kasernenhofstimme, wie mein Vater sie immer genannt hatte, über den Vorplatz. „Hey, Sgt. Troy."

Der Angesprochene bzw. Angebrüllte drehte sich um und kam auf meine winkende Gestalt zu.

„Sgt. Troy. Ich bin Miss Morstan. Wir haben miteinander telefoniert. Ich bin so schnell gekommen, wie ich konnte."

„Miss Morstan. Schön Sie kennenzulernen. Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie hier noch etwas machen können. Mr. Holmes ist mit der Begutachtung der Leiche fertig und sieht sich auf dem Gelände um."

„Wer hat den Körper für tot erklärt?" Es hörte sich vielleicht seltsam an, aber jeder Körper, skelettiert oder nicht, musste für tot erklärt werden.

„Unser Gerichtsmediziner Dr. Gerreb. Da kommt er gerade." Ich konnte zwei Männer sehen, die sich auf uns zu bewegten. Der eine befand sich noch in dem forensischen Ganz-Körper-Kondom, der andere schälte sich gerade heraus. Den, der sich gerade auszog, hielt ich für den Doktor. Er hatte etwas an sich, dass einen an Landarzt denken ließ. Der andere war groß und, soweit man bei den vielen Schichten erkennen konnte, drahtig. Da sie direkt neben uns stehen blieben, konnte ich ihr Gespräch mit anhören.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht mehr sagen kann."

„Aber es ist definitiv menschlich?"

„Ja, aber das ist schon alles. Bei verbrannten Knochen kenn ich mich nicht aus."

„Das ist zwar nicht viel, aber Danke für ihre Hilfe, Doc."

„Immer wieder gern." ‚Verbrannte Knochen' lösten bei mir eine fast pawelowsche Reaktion aus..

„Haben Sie verbrannte Knochen gesagt?" fragte ich den Arzt.

„Ja, meine Liebe. Und Sie sind?" Er drehte mich zu mir um.

„Mary Morstan. Entschuldigung, dass ich mich einmischen, aber ist die Leiche verbrannt worden?"

„Sind Sie von der Presse?" fragte er zurück und musterte meine ausladende Gestalt.

„Nee, von der Bakerstreet. Mit den Jungs aus der Fleetstreet spiele ich nicht gerne. Sgt. Troy hat mich angerufen, da Mr. Holmes nach einem Assistenten verlangt hat. Hier bin ich."

„Dann können Sie leider auch nichts weiter tun. Mr. Holmes sieht sich noch den Tatort an. Er wird bald wieder da sein." Diesmal versuchte der Mann im Overall mich hinter die Absperrung zu buxieren. „Sie können hinter der Absperrung warten." Aber ich stemmte die Haken in den Boden wie ein störrischer Ackergaul.

„Sind die Überreste verbrannt worden?" Wiederholte ich meine Frage. Jeder in der Familie Morstan hätte den Tonfall in meiner Stimme, der so sehr an ein widerspenstiges Maultier erinnerte, wiedererkannt.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was Sie das angeht." beharrte der Mann im Overall, wahrscheinlich der diensttuende Detektiv.

„Sind Sie Arzt?" fragte mich der Gerichtsmediziner.

„Nein, ich bin forensische Anthropologin." Das nicht die ganze Wahrheit. Ich hatte keinen Abschluss als forensische Anthropologin, nur als Anthropologin, aber ich hatte viel Zeit mit forensischen Fällen verbrachte.

„Warum hast du solange gebraucht?" ertönte eine Stimme rechts von mir. Ich brauchte mich nicht umzudrehen, um zu wissen, dass es Sherlock war.

„Ich wurde aufgehalten." antwortete ich sarkastisch. „Handelt es sich um Leichenbrand oder krematorische Überreste?" wandte ich mich an den Arzt.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Sieht aus, als wäre die Leiche hier verbrannt worden." fügte er mit einem Blick auf seinen Begleiter hinzu.

„Dann also Leichenbrand.1" Ich rieb mir freudig lächelnd die Hände über dem Bauch.

„Sie haben mit verbrannten Knochen gearbeitet?" fragte mich der Arzt.

„Ich habe ein dreiviertel Jahr nichts anderes gemacht, als sie zu sortieren." Und dann sah ich, wie die Spurensicherung sich an die Arbeit machte. „Finger weg von meinen Knochen." brüllte ich und machte mich so schnell wie ich als watschelndes Känguru konnte, auf den Weg. Alle schauten mich an, als hätte ich total den Verstand verloren. Am Tatort selber, es handelte sich um eine seichte Grube, fand ich Anderson. Ein bekanntes Gesicht, das ich selbst erkannte obwohl es unter einer Maske verborgen war. Er war gerade im Begriff, das erste Fragment einzutüten, das bedenklich zu brökeln begann.

Knochen verbrennt nicht einfach zu Asche, so wie man sich das vorstellt. Ganz im Gegenteil. Knochen schrumpfen bei starker Hitzeeinwirkung. Erst werden sie schwarz, wenn sie etwas angekohlt werden, so wie ein Kotelett auf dem Grill und wechseln dann ihre Farbe von grau und beige zu weiß. Je heißer die Temperatur ist, desto wahrscheinlich ist es, dass der Knochen zu schmelzen beginnt. Ich werde die chemischen Veränderungen hier unerwähnt lassen, wichtig ist nur, dass sich die Bestandteile verändern. Der Knochen schrumpft und wird leichter, auch sein Klang verändert sich. Wenn man einmal einen verbrannten Knochen in der Hand gehalten hat, wird man den Unterschied sehr schnell feststellen. Prähistorische Leichenbrände sind äußerst stabil, sie überdauern die Jahrtausende, so dass Studenten auch nach 3000 Jahren das Alter, Geschlecht, mögliche Krankheiten und die Körperhöhe bestimmen können. Körper, die sich in einer Explosion oder in einem Häuserbrand befanden, sind eine andere Sache. Sie sind oft fragmentierter und poröser und bedürfen eines Härters. Die Überreste, die aus den Trümmern des World Trade Centers geborgen wurden, gehören zu einer völlig anderen Kategorie. Sie wurden nicht nur von den ungeheuren Hitzeentwicklung der Kerosintanks der Flugzeuge beeinflusst, sondern auch durch den Druck der kollabierenden Türme.

„Hände weg. Sofort hinlegen, wo Sie es weggenommen haben." Anderson schaute mich so entgeistert an, als hätte ich bekannt gegeben, er solle nackt Flamenco tanzen. „Ok, menschlich." sagte ich zu niemand Bestimmten, während ich mir den Tatort genauer ansah. Die Knochenfragmente waren sehr groß und sahen eilig zusammengescharrt aus. Ich kniete mich hin, um einen besseren Blick auf die Knochen zu haben, doch Hamish behinderte mich. Daher öffnete ich den Reißverschluss und blickte auf sein schlafendes Gesichtchen. „Sorry, dass ich dich wecken muss, Kleiner, aber Mami muss sich jetzt die Knochen anschauen." Als ich ihn aus der warmen Höhle holte, wachte er auf und fing wie zu erwarten an, laut seinen Unmut zu bekunden. „Ja, Schatz. Ich finde das auch doof, aber du kannst solange zu Papa gehen." Ich drückte Sherlock Hamish in den Arm, da dieser gerade neben der Grube aufgetaucht war. Und reichte ihm das Tragetuch hinterher.

„Schaut euch das an. Der Freak hat ein Baby." ließ sich Anderson vernehmen.

„Halten Sie den Mund, Anderson." antwortete Sherlock mechanisch.

„Aber du könntest über Mamis Knochen spucken." ich sprach einfach weiter, als ob es keine Unterbrechung gegeben hätte.

„Und Mami ist sehr pingelig mit ihren Knochen. Da ist sie wie Papi." John war plötzlich aufgetaucht und mischte sich ins Gespräch ein.

„Ich brauche Mundschutz und Handschuhe. Aus den Knochen werden Sie keine DNA mehr gewinnen können. Außerdem brauche ich Ponal, um die Knochen zu härten."

„Sie können doch nicht einfach ein Baby zu einem Tatort bringen." beschwerte sich Anderson.

„Es alleine zuhause zu lassen, wäre wohl eine bessere Idee?" fragte ich ironisch zurück. Ich hockte mich in voller Montur vor die Grube und konnte nur aus dem Augenwinkel sehen, wie Sherlock Hamish unter seinem Mantel vor der Kälte in Sicherheit brachte. Und dann machte ich mich an die langwierige Aufgabe des Knochenhärtens und –eintütens. Ich wollte den Leichenbrand erst im Warmen in St. Barth in Ruhe sortieren und analysieren. Im Moment ging es mir nur darum, mir selber ein Bild über die Verteilung der Knochen zu machen. Vielleicht würde ich auch schon das eine oder andere Stück finden, dass mir etwas über das Alter oder das Geschlecht aussagen konnte.

Ich teilte den Knochenhaufen mit Hilfe von Schnur und Heringen in gleichgroße Flächen, fotografierte alles und begann damit, die ersten drei Zentimeter im rechten oberen Quadranten abzutragen. Dabei besprühte ich jedes bröseliges Fragment erst mit Ponal ein, ließ den Härter einwirken und legte jedes Knochenfragment in eine neue Tüte und beschriftete diese ausreichend. Normalerweise, also bei archäologisch geborgenen Leichenbränden, ging man zwar auch methodisch vor, aber nicht so pingelig. Außerdem hat jeder forensische Anthropologe seine eigene Methode am Tatort vorzugehen.

Die Knochenfragmente waren groß, die meisten (prähistorischen) Leichenbrände, die ich untersucht hatte, hatten im Durchschnitt eine Fragmentgröße von eins bis zwei oder zwei bis fünf Zentimeter. Natürlich gab es immer auch kleinere Fragmente oder größere.

Nachdem die ersten drei Zentimeter im rechten oberen Quadranten abgetragen und in Tüten verstaut waren, begann ich mit dem rechten unteren und so arbeitete ich mich Schicht für Schicht im Uhrzeigersinn durch den Knochenhaufen.

Nach einer halben Stunde hatte ich die ersten zwei Quadranten fertig und meine Knie scherzten. Ich stand kurz auf, um meine Beine auszuschütteln. Den nächsten Quadranten grub ich im Schneidersitz aus. Leider zog nun die Kälte von unten hinauf und mein Hintern fror ab.

Neben mir tauchte en Becher mit dampfender Flüssigkeit auf. Ich blickte hoch und sah, wie mir Sherlock den Becher entgegenstreckte. Sherlocks Silhouette war erstaunlich schlank, dafür dass er Hamish unter seinem Mantel haben sollte. „Wo ist Hamish?" war auch nun meine erste Frage, nachdem ich ihm für das Getränk gedankt hatte.

„John hat ihn mit in die Wohnung genommen. Hier draußen ist es zu kalt für ihn." Ich war überrascht, Sherlock noch am Tatort anzutreffen. Normalerweise war er der Erste, der ging, nachdem er seine Informationen gesammelt hatte.

„Du brauchst nicht auf mich zu warten, wenn du eine heiße Spur hast. Ich werde hier noch einige Stunden brauchen." Sherlock zuckte nur mit den Schultern und wischte meinen Einwand weg. Ich pustete in den Becher und betrachtete die Schlieren in dem schlammfarbigen Getränk. Tapfer nahm ich einen Schluck und wurde von dem Geschmack überrascht. Sherlock hatte genau die richtige Menge Zucker in den starken, schwarzen Tee gegeben. Ich schnupperte. Meine Augenbrauen hoben sich. „Wo hast du denn Earl Grey gefunden?"

„Der Polizist dahinten war bereit, ihn zu holen." Ich blickte mich um, aber konnte nicht erkennen, welchen Polizist Sherlock meinte. Sie sahen alle ziemlich geschafft aus. Meine Arbeit hatte mich so gefesselt, daher konnte ich nicht sagen, wie sehr Sherlock ihnen auf den Keks gegangen war.

Als die Dämmerung hereinbrach, wurden Scheinwerfer für mich besorgt, da ich immer noch nicht ganz fertig war.

Nach geschlagenen drei Stunden war ich endlich am Grund der Grube angelangt. Ich verstaute alle Tüten in einer riesigen Kiste und übergab sie einem Polizisten mit dem Auftrag, sie nach St. Barth zu bringen. Als ich mich reckte und streckte, knacksten meine Wirbel hörbar. Meine Schulterpartie fühlte sich an, als könnte man darauf locker eine Eisenstange zerbrechen.

Sherlock stand noch immer oder vielleicht auch schon wieder in meiner Nähe, nun war er in ein Gespräch mit dem Polizisten vom Anfang vertieft. Ich meine, den diensthabenden Chef, nicht Sgt. Troy oder das Spatzenhirn, das mich an der Absperrung aufgehalten hatte. Jetzt so ganz ohne Forensik-Ganzkörper-Kondom – wie wir auf der Arbeit die Einmalschutzanzüge der Spurensicherung getauft hatten – war er doch einen zweiten Blick wert. So groß wie Sherlock, nein sogar einige Zentimeter größer, schlank, blonder Kurzhaarschnitt und im beigen Trench von Burberry.

Warum nur ließ mich gerade der Mantel an Robert Redfort denken? Achja, die Tage des Condors. Spannender Film, heißer Hauptdarsteller. –

„Hey, ich bin hier fertig." Ich gesellte mich zu den beiden.

„Wie lange brauchen Sie für Ihre abschließende Untersuchung?" fragte mich Mr. Sahneschnitte.

„Wann hätten Sie Ihren Bericht denn gerne?"

„Am besten vorgestern." antwortete er mit einem Schmunzeln.

„Warten Sie, ich frage den Doctor. Vielleicht kann er mir die TARDIS kurz ausleihen." Ich grinste zurück.

- Ohja, er sieht gut aus. Längliches Gesicht, Haare doch nicht so kurz, wie ich zuerst dachte, auf jeden Fall nicht zu verachten. -

„Ich könnte Ihnen ein paar Informationen schon jetzt geben." Er lächelte erfreut und zückte sein Notizbuch.

„Dann schießen Sie mal los."

„Was bekomm ich dafür?" fragte ich frech.

„Einen Kaffee oder Tee, was Ihnen lieber ist."

„Wenn Sie noch einen Muffin draufpacken, bekommen Sie alle Informationen, die Sie haben wollen."

„So einfach kommt man bei Ihnen an Informationen?"

„Den vorläufigen Bericht hätte ich eh noch heute Abend an Scotland Yard geschickt. So habe ich einen Tee und einen Muffin gewonnen." Jetzt grinste er mich breit an.

„Klever!" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Hab von den Besten gelernt. Aber nun zu Ihrem Skelett. Alles, was ich jetzt sagen werde, ist erstmal vorläufig, es kann sich noch ändern, wenn ich die Knochen genauer untersucht habe." Er nickte, um mir zu bedeuten, fortzufahren. „Es gibt sehr viele primäre Kohlenstoffverfärbungen, was auf eine niedrige Verbrennungstemperatur schließen lässt. Auf dem Boden der Grube findet sich einige Holzkohle, Sie müssen einen Experten konsultieren, der kann Ihnen dann sagen, um welches Holz es sich handelt. Die Knochen zeigen Spiral- und Bogenbrüche, es handelt sich um sogenannte grüne Knochen. An den Knochen befand sich noch Fleisch." erklärte ich nach einem fragenden Blick von ihm. Ich schaute auf meine Notizen hinunter, die ich mir bei der Bergung gemacht hatte. Es gab nichts Wichtigeres als eigene Notizen vom ersten Eindruck. „Anhand der Hüftknochen bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass es sich um eine Frau handelt. Das Alter würde ich erstmal grob mit zwanzig bis dreißig Jahren angeben. Die Epiphysenfugen sind angeschlossen und verwachsen. Die Frau war also über zweiundzwanzig, zeigte aber noch keine einzige alterbedingte Veränderung. Genaueres kann ich Ihnen sagen, wenn ich die Histologie der Knochen abgeschlossen habe. Für eine Rassen – Pardon – Herkunftsbestimmung muss ich den Schädel rekonstruieren. Die Kondylen des Femurs erschienen mir aber nicht weiter als normal."

„Worauf deutet das hin?"

„Caucasoid und nicht negroid."

„Also eine weiße Frau in den Zwanzigern. Haben Sie noch etwas?"

„Ja." Ich tippte kurz einige Werte in den Rechner auf meinem Telefon ein. „Ihre Größe betrug 162 bis 169cm ausgehend vom Femurkopf. Und zwei Sachen werden Sie besonders interessieren." Ich hielt ihm ein Foto auf meinem Telefon vor die Nase. Er betrachtete das Bild verständnislos. „Es handelt sich um das Os frontale , also die Stirn. Sehen Sie die glänzenden Flecken auf der Innenseite?" Er nickte. „Das sind die Rückstände eines Geschosses. Interessant ist die Lage im Schädel." Ich zeigte ein weitere Fotografie. „Das ist vom Hinterhaupt. Sehen Sie die Bruchkanten und das Loch? zusammen würde ich die beiden Knochen als aufgesetzten Schuss interpretieren. Ich habe keine Kugel gefunden, weder in der Grube noch in der Nähe."

„Sie wurde also irgendwo anders getötet."

„Ja. Ich werde mir die Metallspritzer genau unter dem Bino anschauen, aber ich würde sagen, sie hat gekniet und den Kopf gesenkt."

„Was kannst du über den Verbrennungsvorgang an sich sagen?" schaltete sich Sherlock in das Gespräch ein.

„Nicht viel. Sie wurde wahrscheinlich langgestreckt in die flache Grube auf einen Holzstoß gelegt und dann mit einem Brandbeschleuniger übergossen. Nachher wurden die Asche und die Knochenstücke zusammengekehrt."

„Es waren keine Profis. Zumindest ist Verbrennen nicht ihre bevorzugte Art der Entsorgung." konstatierte Sherlock. „Sie haben die Menge an Brandbeschleuniger nicht richtig berechnet."

„Woher wissen Sie das?"

„Das ist doch offensichtlich. Nicht alle Fragmenten waren verbrannt, ein paar nur angekohlt. Zwei Wirbel sind sogar fast gar nicht mit dem Feuer in Berührung gekommen. Du hast sie ganz unten gefunden." wandte er sich an mich.

„Vielleicht kann man aus den Wirbeln noch DNA gewinnen, allerdings würde ich mich nicht darauf verlassen. Und wir brauchen eine Gegenprobe, um sie mit irgendetwas vergleichen zu können."

„Können Sie die DNA-Analyse auch durchführen?" fragte mich der Polizist.

„Theoretisch ja, praktisch habe ich nicht die Ausstattung dafür. Ich kenne aber ein paar Leute in der Anthropologischen Abteilung der Universität. Wenn Sie denen den Auftrag erteilen, kann ich dafür sorgen, dass Sie das Ergebnis so schnell wie möglich bekommen."

„Vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe."

„Keine Ursache." Ich wandte mich hinter Sherlock zum Gehen und drehte mich dann doch noch mal um. „An wen soll ich nun den Bericht schicken?"

„DI James Hathaway."

„Sind Sie neu beim Yard?"

„Ich bin die Urlaubsvertretung von DI Lestrade. Normalerweise bin ich in Oxford."

„Sind die Verbrecher da intelligenter?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Eigentlich nicht, nein."

„Schade. Ich finde, die Aufklärung von Verbrechen macht erst richtig Spaß, wenn sie unmöglich erscheint. Guten Abend Detectiv Inspector."

„Guten Abend Mrs. Morstan."

„Miss Morstan. Und vergessen Sie den Tee das nächste Mal nicht." Ich zwinkerte ihm zu und folgte Sherlocks verschwindender Gestalt.

Anmerkung der Autorin:

Falls sich jemand über das Wort „Putzalkohol" wundern sollte, so nennen wir im Labor unseren 70% Alkohol, mit dem wir putzen. Leider fiel mir kein anderes Wort für ihn ein und keine Sorge, 70% Alkohol hört sich schlimm an, aber es ist nicht schlimm, wenn man ihn auf die bloße Haut bekommt. Ich habe mir damit einmal eine Wunde an den Knien gesäubert, nachdem ich die Treppen hinuntergestürzt bin und ich lebe immer noch.

Auch wenn ich 8 Monate lang Leichenbrand untersucht habe, will ich nicht behaupten eine Expertin auf dem Gebiet zu sein. Ich bin noch nie mit modernen, in einem Verbrechen verbrannten Knochen in Kontakt gekommen, nur mit bronze- und eisenzeitlichen.

Und der Satz mit den unregelmäßigen Verben ... den hat mein Vater zu mir gesagt, als mich die Schwester das erste Mal in seinen Arm gelegt hat und ich ihn angegähnt habe. Es hat dann zwar noch 12 Jahre gedauert, aber mein Vater hat schließlich doch mit mir die unregelmäßigen Verben gepaukt. ;)

Und den Sgt. Troy hab ich mir von „Barneby" ausgeliehen. Ich kann mir einfach keine englischen Nachnamen oder Vornamen oder überhaupt Namen ausdenken, daher mobse ich sie mir einfach irgendwo.

1 Von Leichenbrand spricht man eigentlich nur in prähistorischen Fällen. Da aber hier nicht im Krematorium verbrannt wurde, benutze ich den Begriff „Leichenbrand".


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Teil **

Zuhause in der Bakerstreet angekommen war ich so durchgefroren, dass ich als allererstes die Badwanne im unteren Badezimmer beschlagnahmte. Nach einer dreiviertel Stunde war ich schrumpelig wie eine Dörrpflaume, aber meine Muskeln halbwegs aufgewärmt.

Nur mit einer Pyjamahose und Sherlocks blauem Seidenmorgenmantel bekleidet, tigerte ich ins Wohnzimmer. John und Sherlock saßen auf ihren gewohnten Plätzen vor dem Kamin. Ich baute mich direkt vor John auf und hielt ihm eine Tube Wärme-Salbe vor die Nase. Er schaute auf und ich versuchte meinen besten Bambi-Blick. Anstatt einer verbalen Antwort zog er nur eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Nennen Sie Ihren Preis, Doktor."

„Soviel kannst du gar nicht bezahlen, Schätzchen." Wir klangen schlimmer als jeder Filmmafioso.

Ich zuckte anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen. „Du weißt nicht, was ich alles bereit bin zu zahlen." John schmunzelte.

„Wie wäre es noch mal mit einer deiner selbstgemachten Pizza?"

„Kein Problem."

„Welche hat noch mal den dünnen Boden, die römische oder die neapolitanische?"

„Die römische."

„Dann hätte ich gerne eine neapolitanische."

„Mit welchem Belag?"

„Alles außer Anchovis und Artischocken."

„Gut, eine selbstgemachte, neapolitanische Pizza mit allem für den Herrn, kommt sofort. Soll ich auch?" Ich wies mit der Tube auf seine verheilte Schulter. Bei Kälte und/oder Regen plagte John die alte Schussverletzung besonders.

„Oh ja gerne. Ich habe das Gefühl, in letzter Zeit spielt sie besonders verrückt. Also gut. Mach disch nackisch." Ich konnte kaum ernst bleiben.

„Für dich doch immer." Seiner Aufforderung in Teilen nachkommend, plumpste ich vor seinem Sessel zu Boden. Als ich hoch schaute und Sherlocks Gesichtsausdruck sah, musste ich einfach lachen. Ich ließ den Morgenmantel von den Schultern gleiten, hielt ihn aber mit einer Hand vor der Brust zusammen, ich wollte ja nicht wirklich nackt dar stehen.

„Was ist das?" wollte Sherlock wissen.

„Das bin ich, wie ich Mary die Schultern massiere." John war in seinem Sessel nach vorne gerutscht und begann mit seiner Massage. Vielleicht hatte es während seines Medizinstudiums einen eigenen Kurs für Massagen gegeben oder eine seiner Exfreundinnen hatte es ihm beigebracht, auf jeden Fall war er sehr gut da drin, einen richtig durchzuwalken. Man konnte richtig fühlen, wie sich die einzelnen Knoten in den Muskeln lösten.

„Du bist aber richtig verspannt. Warum bist du nicht früher zu mir gekommen?" fragte er mich.

Ich versuchte mich an einem Schulterzucken, es gelang mir nur halb. „Du hattest in letzter Zeit so viel zu tun, da wollte ich nicht stören."

„Du störst doch nie. Zu fest?" Ich verzog vor Schmerz das Gesicht.

„Nein, da tut es nur besonders weh."

„Wo?"

„Da, wo du gerade mit deinem rechten Daumen warst."

„Da?"

„Ja, genau." Ich zog die Luft scharf zwischen den Zähnen ein.

„Ok. Was habt ihr herausgefunden, nachdem ich mit Hamish weg war?"

„Die erste Untersuchung der Knochen hat ergeben, dass es sich bei der Leiche um eine Frau handeln muss, in den Zwanzigern. Wahrscheinlich weiß. Sie wurde exekutiert." sagte ich in Ermangelung eines besseren Ausdruckes. Ich linste nach oben zu Sherlock, der saß immer noch mit diesem seltsam leeren Gesichtsausdruck da und musterte uns. Jetzt schien auch John Sherlock bemerkt zu haben, denn er fragte:

„Hast du ein Problem?"

„Ihr seid so vertraut miteinander." Die Aussage war mehr als Frage formuliert.

„Ja natürlich. Warum überrascht dich das?" antwortete ihm John. Ich konnte Sherlocks Gesicht nicht mehr beobachten, denn der Druck von Johns Daumen in meinem Nacken zwang meinen Kopf nach unten.

„Wir haben beschlossen, wir heiraten eines Tages, nicht wahr Schatz?" Meine Stimme klang gepresst, da mein Kinn auf meiner Brust lag. Nur mit Mühe konnte ich ein Stöhnen unterdrücken.

Hatte ich erwähnt, wie göttlich Johns Massagen sind? –

„Auf jeden Fall, Liebling. Nur wenn du keinen Besseren findest."

„Wer wäre denn besser als du?" Darauf schnaubte er nur und beugte sich zu mir hinunter, um mir mit Bühnenflüstern zuzuraunen:

„Jemand der nicht Nacht für Nacht von Albträumen geplagt wird. Jemand, der nicht unter posttraumatischen Hinken, Zittern in den Händen, Beziehungsängsten, Vertrauensproblemen leidet. Der nicht von Verbrecherbanden gejagt und auf der Abschussliste von Meisterverbrechern steht. Jemand, der halb so alt ist wie ich. Jemand, der nicht nur dazu dient Ideen bei Genies zu triggern, sondern der selber ein Genie ist." Ich drehte mich zu ihm um. Eigentlich wollte ich auf jeden Punkt seiner Aufzählung antworten, aber pickte mir zuerst das heraus, was mir am wichtigsten erschien.

„Seit wann sind die Albträume zurückgekehrt?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern und schien mir nicht antworten zu wollen. Ich hielt seine Hände fest. „Seit wann, John?"

„Seit einigen Wochen." Er konnte mir nicht in die Augen schauen, ein klares Zeichen dafür, dass er mich anlog.

„Warum hast du nichts gesagt?"

„Du warst beschäftigt. Tagsüber Fälle lösen, jede zweite Nacht in der Leichenhalle arbeiten, dann die Sache mit Molly. Ich wollte einfach nicht stören." Ich biss mir auf die Lippe. „Außerdem hast du nicht oft in deinem Bett geschlafen." Er flüsterte so leise, dass es kaum zu verstehen war. Er war mich also suchen gegangen und ich war nicht da gewesen. Jetzt fühlte ich mich noch schlechter.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte besser auf dich Acht geben müssen." John schnaubte.

„Ich bin ein erwachsener Ex-Armee Doktor, ich kann sehr gut alleine auf mich aufpassen."

„Auch ein erwachsener Ex-Armee Doktor braucht jemanden, der ihm den Rücken freihält. Versprich mir, dass du das nächste Mal zu mir kommst, egal wo ich schlafe." John schaute mir lange in die Augen.

„Nur wenn du es auch versprichst."

„Abgemacht." Er nickte zur Bekräftigung. Dieses Versprechen bedeutete mir viel. Es war für ihn nicht leicht gewesen, zuzugeben, dass er traumatisiert nach Hause gekommen war. Entweder verleugnete er seine Albträume oder er benutzte seine Probleme, um andere Leute besonders Frauen auf Abstand zu halten. Es hatte gedauert, bis er akzeptiert hatte, dass ich ihm einfach nur helfen wollte, weil ich selber unter ähnlichen Problemen litt. Seine Psychologin war da wirklich keine Hilfe gewesen. Sie hatte es nie geschafft, dass er sich öffnete. Während er mir schon einiges im Schutz der Dunkelheit anvertraut hatte. „Eine Hand wäscht die andere. Bist du schon fertig?" Ich versuchte die Enttäuschung aus meiner Stimme herauszuhalten.

„Ja, du bist schon ganz knallrot von der Creme. Ich mach morgen weiter, aber für heute Abend ist es erstmal genug. Ich wird mir mal das Zeug von den Händen waschen."

„Gut, danach bist du dran." Ich ließ mich in den freigewordenen Sessel fallen und schnappte mit den Roman, den ich gerade las. Doch irgendwas ließ mich nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Ich blickte auf und Sherlock saß mit genau dieser versteinerten Miene wie vorhin da. Sein Verhalten ließ mich meine Stirn runzeln.

„Stimmt was nicht?" fragte ich ihn. Eigentlich war nichts vorgefallen, was diese Stimmung hätte hervorrufen können, aber bei Sherlock wusste man nie, woran man war. Dieser Kerl hatte mehr Stimmungsschwankungen als eine Schwangere im Hormonrausch.

„Ihr wollt heiraten?" kam es zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor.

„Wir haben so einen Pakt geschlossen, wenn ich bis fünfunddreißig nicht verheiratet bin und er noch zu haben ist, heiraten wir." Ich erwähnte nicht, dass wir beide hackedicht waren, als wir diese Abmachung getroffen hatten.

„Aber warum wollt ihr heiraten?" Sherlock schien wirklich irritiert.

„Will nicht jeder irgendwann mal heiraten?" Ich wusste selber, dass diese Frage sich aus meinem Mund mehr als sonderlich anhören musste. „John ist jemand, der ..." mir fehlten die Worte, also versuchte ich es erneut. „Jemanden wie John trifft man nicht sehr oft, wahrscheinlich nur einmal in seinem Leben und dann muss man einfach zuschlagen." Sherlock war in seinem Stuhl nach vorne gerutscht und hatte die Hände unter dem Kinn verschränkt, er hörte aufmerksam zu. Warum ihn das Thema so interessierte, wusste ich nicht. „Man kann ihn seinen Eltern vorstellen, er hat tolle Manieren, er besteht immer darauf, die Rechnung zu übernehmen und obwohl er natürlich auch gerne mit dir in die Kiste hüpfen will, gibt dir dennoch das Gefühl, dass du diejenige bist, die auf diesem Gebiet das Sagen hat. Er kann gut mit Kindern, ist einfühlsam, hat keine offensichtliche Abneigung gegen Gefühle. Und er ist ein wundervoller Liebhaber. Alles in allem perfekt." Das mit dem Liebhaber fügte ich nur hinzu, um Sherlock zu ärgern. „Wenn ich ihn nicht heirate, dann wird es eine andere tun."

„Das kann er nicht." Sherlock war plötzlich aufgesprungen.

„Natürlich kann er und er wird auch."

„Hat er das gesagt?" Sherlock stützte beide Arme auf den Sessellehnen ab und beugte sich so weit vor, dass seine Nase meine berührte und ich unwillkürlich ein Stück zurückwich, um nicht schielen zu müssen. Ich antwortete ihm indirekt.

„John wünscht sich Familie, ein Häuschen auf dem Lande. Das normale Leben halt."

„Pah. Ohne Verbrechen wird er sich furchtbar langweilen." erwiderte Sherlock mit Bestimmtheit.

„Und mit werden seine Nerven nicht mehr lange durchhalten. Seine Albträume sind schlimmer geworden. Du hast selber gehört, wie er es zugegeben hat."

„Dann soll er Ferien machen."

„Urlaub genügt nicht. Er bräuchte Ferien von dir." Sherlock zuckte zurück, das hatte einen Nerv getroffen. „Er ist immer für dich da, begleitet dich überall hin, ohne zu Murren lässt er sich von dir beschimpfen. Er erträgt all deine Launen, er hat dir sogar verziehen, dass du ihn drei Jahre lang angelogen hast. Er würde für dich töten und ist bereit für dich zu sterben. Aber irgendwann kann auch er nicht mehr, irgendwann ist auch bei ihm Schluss. Hast du wirklich geglaubt, es würde sich nie etwas ändern? Warst du so arrogant anzunehmen, er könnte sich nicht nach einer dauerhaften Beziehung mit einer Frau sehnen, abseits der Bakerstreet? Eine Beziehung, die du nicht zerstörst? Eines Tages **wird** er eine Frau treffen und er **wird** sie heiraten und dann **wird** er hier ausziehen." Der Ausdruck auf Sherlocks Gesicht ließ mich verstummen. Vielleicht war ich zu weit gegangen. Abrupt ließ er die Sessellehnen los und marschierte zum Kleiderhaken neben der Tür. In diesem Moment erschien John in dem Durchgang von Küche zu Wohnzimmer. Was er so lange im Badezimmer gebraucht hatte, wunderte mich schon etwas.

„Nanu, willst du noch mal raus?" fragte John ihn irritiert. Sherlock, den Schal schon um den Hals gewunden, fuhr zu ihm herum und herrschte ihn an:

„Du! Von allen Leuten hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass du mich verraten würdest."

„Ich hab gar nichts gesagt." antwortete John verwirrt.

„Versuch bloß nicht es abzustreiten, sie hat mir alles gesagt."

Sherlock zeigte anklagend in meine Richtung. „Ich habe mich noch niemals in meinem Menschen so getäuscht wie in Ihnen, Doktor Watson." Mit diesem Worten rauschte er auch der Wohnung, nicht ohne erst die Wohnungs- und dann die Haustür ins Schloss knallen zu lassen. Was prompt Hamish aufweckte, der zu brüllen begann, was ich ihm nicht verdenken konnte. Auch mir war nach Schreien zumute. John und ich schauten uns mit gleichsam verdutzten Gesichtern und offenen Mündern an. John fand als erster seine Sprache wieder.

„Was war das denn?" wollte er wissen. Ich verzog das Gesicht.

„Ich glaube, ich habe einen Nerv getroffen."

„Was hast du gesagt?" Johns Augen verkleinerten sich und er starrte mich so durchdringend an, dass ich beschämt zu Boden blickte.

„Die Wahrheit." versuchte ich mich zu verteidigen. „Zumindest, was ich für die Wahrheit halte." fügte ich kleinlaut hinzu und schaute rasch zu ihm auf.

„Du ..." Jetzt hatte John den Finger anklagend auf mich gerichtet. „Was hast du zu ihm gesagt, dass er so reagiert?"

„Nichts Schlimmes. Ich schwöre!" Ich hob den Zeige- und Mittelfnger der rechten Hand, um meine Worte zu bekräftigen. „Hätte ich gewusst, dass er so reagiert, dann hätte ich es gelassen."

„Ach wirklich?" John zog in gespielter Überraschung die Augenbrauen hoch. „Du und Sherlock, was auch immer da zwischen euch sein mag, dieses Ding geht schon seit einer Weile. Schau mich nicht so an, ich mag kein Genie sein, aber ich bin nicht blöd. Es gibt nicht umsonst den Spruch: ‚Was sich liebt, das neckt sich.'" Ich versuchte zu widersprechen. „Aha, lass mich ausreden. Im Grunde ist es mir egal, was ihr macht, solange keiner den anderen verletzt oder Dritte mit hineingezogen werden. Aber jetzt hast du eine Grenze überschritten. Sherlock ist verletzt und ihr habt mich hineingezogen." Hamish hatte sich noch nicht beruhigt und hörte sich nun so an, als würde er sich dem Tod durch Ersticken nähern. John entfernte sich und kam mit einem sehr wütenden Hamish zurück, dessen Gesichtsfarbe der Körperfarbe englischer Pauschaltouristen am Mittelmeer ähnelte. John schien sich langsam wieder zu beruhigen, während er mit Hamish auf dem Arm hin und herwanderte.

„Es tut mir leid." gab ich zerknirscht zu. „Vielleicht..." John zog seine Augenbrauen warnend hoch. „Nein wahrscheinlich bin ich wirklich zu weit gegangen, aber ich wusste nicht, dass er so reagieren würde. Ich kann es einfach nicht lassen, ihn zu ärgern, aber ihn zu verletzten, das will ich nicht. Das musst du mir glauben." John atmete mehrmals tief durch und sagte daraufhin:

„Gut, ich will dir glauben. Ich weiß, dass du es meist nicht böse meinst. Auch wenn deine Art von Humor die wenigsten Leute lachen lässt."

„Du lachst aber über meine Witze und Sherlock auch." antwortete ich gekränkt.

„Wir sind aber nicht wirklich repräsentativ für die Bevölkerung." gab er zu bedenken. „Jetzt lenk nicht ab. Was hast du zu Sherlock gesagt, dass ihn so in Rage versetzt hat?"

„Ich weiß nicht genau." Ich rekapitulierte meinen Monolog kurz im Kopf. „Er war von Anfang an so komisch, schon als du mich noch massiert hast. Als würde es ihn störten. Ich kann mir zwar nicht denken warum, aber so war es. Als wir dann vom Heiraten anfingen, hat er es schlecht aufgenommen. Ich dachte, er hätte nur eine seiner berühmten Stimmungsschwankungen. Dann bist du ins Badezimmer gegangen und ich hab ihn noch etwas mit der Heiratsidee geärgert. Es war zwar nicht ernst gemeint und Sherlock muss das eigentlich auch sofort durchschaut haben. Er wollte wissen, warum ich dich heiraten wollen würde und ich habe deine Vorzüge aufgezählt. Ab da hat er komisch reagiert."

„Inwiefern komisch?" hakte John nach.

„Na, ich meinte, wenn ich dich nicht heiraten würde, würde es sicher eine andere machen. Worauf er aufsprang und sagte, dass du das nicht machen würdest. Ich habe auf meinem Standpunkt beharrt und ein Wort führte zum anderen."

„Also habt ihr euch gestritten."

„Nicht wirklich. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass du Bakerstreet irgendwann verlassen wirst, weil du heiraten wirst. Doch das wollte er nicht gelten lassen. Er meinte, du würdest dich ohne Verbrechen schrecklich langweilen. Woraufhin ich ihm erklärte, dass du von den ganzen Verbrechen Albträume bekämst und dass du Ferien von ihm bräuchtest." Das war wohl mit Abstand die schlechteste Zusammenfassung eines Gespräches, die ich je gegeben hatte. „Ich glaube, was ihn am meisten getroffen hat, war die Aussicht, dass er allein ist, wenn du mal heiratest." fügte ich leise hinzu. John seufzte auf und setzte sich mit einem nun beruhigten Hamish vorsichtig in Sherlocks Sessel.

„Ich werde dir jetzt etwas sagen, was diesen Raum nie verlassen darf. Wenn Sherlock wüsste, dass ich es dir sage, würde das ernsthafte Konsequenzen für unsere Freundschaft haben." Ich nickte zur Bestätigung und bedeutete ihm fortzufahren. „Sherlock kann den Gedanken nicht ertragen, einsam zu sein." sagte John leise. „Diese ganze „Ich bin ein einsamer Wolf und brauche kein Rudel"-Nummer ist nur Fassade."

„Aber er hat doch schon vor dir alleine gelebt." warf ich ein.

„Er hat überlebt." gab John zu bedenken. „Als ich ihn kennen lernte, wog er 10kg weniger als heute."

„10kg?" Ich konnte nicht an mich halten. „Dann war er ein wandelndes Skelett. Selbst heute ist er oft nur Haut und Knochen."

Mit ein paar schlanken Muskeln an den richtigen Stellen, fügte ich im Stillen hinzu.

„Das kannst du besser beurteilen als ich."

„Was meinst du jetzt damit?"

„Na, du wirst ihn doch schon mal nackt gesehen haben, wo ihr euch ein Zimmer teilt und so."

„Ich weiß nicht, worauf du hinaus willst, John. Wenn du andeuten willst, dass Sherlock und ich miteinander Sex haben, dann betrachtest du die Fakten nicht richtig. Da läuft nichts zwischen mir und Sherlock."

Nicht mehr oder nicht im Moment oder vielleicht auch nie mehr.

„Wir teilen uns ein Bett, weil ich oft zu müde bin, auf der Couch einpenne und Sherlock mich dann ins Bett bringt. Außerdem kann man die Abstellkammer oben wohl kaum ein Zimmer nennen. Wenn ich recht informiert bin, habt ihr auch schon mal zusammen geschlafen." Dass ich kaum Albträume hatte, wenn ich den Geruch von Sherlock einatmete, wenn ich nicht neben John schlafen konnte, erwähnte ich nicht.

„Wir sind ..."

„Kein Paar. Ich weiß." beendete ich Johns automatische Antwort zu diesem Thema. John grunzte nur. Ein Laut, den nur Männer richtig hinbekommen und seinen Klang auch mit unterschiedlichen Bedeutungen versehen können. „Wieso war er damals so dünn?" lenkte ich das Gespräch wieder in die ursprüngliche Richtung.

„Warum wohl? Du weißt selber, dass er während eines Falles nichts isst. Und danach ... er kann nicht kochen und ich glaube nicht, dass er damals sein Geld für Essen ausgegeben hat. Wenn er überhaupt ein Hungergefühl verspürt hat." Ich wusste sofort, was John meinte. Kokain war nicht gerade eine Droge, die zu Heißhungerattacken führte. „Es hat einen Monat gebraucht, bis ich herausgefunden hatte, wie ich während eines Falles etwas zu essen in ihn hineinbekam. Und es dauerte drei weitere Monate, bis ich das Verfahren perfektionieren konnte und selbst jetzt funktioniert es nicht immer, wie du weißt." Ich nickte. Man durfte Sherlock nicht das Gefühl geben, man würde ihn zu irgendetwas zwingen. Nein, man musste ihm das Essen konstant unterschieben. Kleine Häppchen in Reichweite, wenn er am Binokular saß oder ein zufällig vergessenes Sandwich zum Lunch oder ein Teller mit seinem Lieblingsessen, wenn er im Sessel vor sich hinbrütete. Alles in allem war es leichter Mahlzeiten in ein magersüchtiges Model hineinzubekommen als in ihn. Ich hatte bereits mit dem Gedanken an eine Magensonde gespielt, hatte aber bisher nie den Mut gehabt, ihn laut auszusprechen

„Aber er ist ganz gut klar gekommen, in den drei Jahren, in denen er sich vor dir versteckt hat."

„Aber ist er nicht Sherlock Holmes gewesen oder? Soweit ich weiß, hat er der Welt andauernd vorgespielt, er wäre ein schwedischer Extrembergsteiger. Da fiel es nicht groß auf, wenn er sich von isotonischen Drinks und Energieriegeln ernährte. Den Consulting Detectiv Sherlock Holmes macht es aus, dass er tagelang ohne Essen und Schlaf auskommt. Der Geist siegt über den Körper, um jeden Preis. Wenn er in die Rolle eines anderen schlüpft, dann kann er sein Verhalten komplett ändern. Auch wenn das bedeutet, dass er regelmäßige Mahlzeiten einnehmen muss. Manchmal braucht er jemanden, der ihn vor allen Gefahren beschützt, besonders, wenn er für sich selbst die größte Bedrohung darstellt."

„Heißt das, er kann dich jederzeit verlassen und du darfst es nicht?" John zuckte nur mit einer Schulter. „Das ist nicht fair. Warum sollst nur du dein Leben aufgeben?"

„Das Leben ist nie fair." Ich ließ mich mit einem „Hmpf" zurück in die Kissen sinken. „Und Sherlock ist irgendwie zu meinem Leben geworden."

„Selbst wenn das bedeutet, dass du nie heiraten wirst, eine Familie aufbaust oder deine Kinder beim Erwachsenwerden zusehen kannst?"

„Selbst dann."

„Das ist doch bescheuert."

„Das ist meine Entscheidung. Niemand zwingt dich, die gleiche zu treffen."

„Und dabei zu sehen, wie du dich in dein Verderben stürzt? Nein, danke."

„Das Leben mit Sherlock ist wohl kaum mein Verderben."

„Aber es ist auch nicht der Himmel auf Erden." Wir hatten uns beide in Rage geredet und rutschten nun erstmal in unseren Sesseln zurück, um durchzuatmen. „Ok, versuchen wir sachlich an die Sache heranzugehen." Bei diesem Satz prustete John laut los. „Was denn? Ich versuche nur logisch zu sein."

„Genau das ist es ja. Du und Sherlock, ihr ähnelt euch in so vielen Dingen. Niemand außer euch würde an so ein emotionales Thema ruhig und rational herangehen."

„Sherlock würde an so ein Thema gar nicht herangehen. Noch nicht mal, wenn man ihn mit einer glühenden Nadel pieksten würde."

„Das ist auch wieder war." Wir beide tauschen ein verschmitztes Lächeln.

„Zurück zum Thema. Du willst doch eine Familie oder nicht? Wie willst du das schaffen, wenn du Sherlock nicht verlassen willst? Selbst unter der Voraussetzung, dass du eine Frau findest, die Sherlock nicht vergraulen kann, gibt es hier nicht genug Platz. Sherlock könnte zwar nach oben ziehen oder ins Souterrain, aber er wäre trotzdem die ganze Zeit hier. Er würde nie zulassen, dass du deine Aufmerksamkeit zwischen ihm und deiner Familie aufteilst. Also erklär es mir, wie stellst du es dir vor?"

„Ich wollte schon immer Medizin studieren, schon als ich noch zur Schule ging. Ein Oberarzt in St. Barth hat mir mal gesagt, ich hätte ein Auge für Krankheiten. Meine Eltern hatten nicht genug Geld für Privatschulen oder für Studiengebühren und für eine staatliche Förderung war mein Abschluss zu schlecht. Also ging ich zur Armee, um Geld fürs Studium zu verdienen, und studierte erst danach. Ich war einer der ältesten Studenten in meinem Jahrgang. Damals war mir klar, ich würde irgendwann heiraten und eine kleine Praxis auf dem Land haben. Es war kein Wunsch oder so etwas in der Art, mehr eine feststehende Tatsache." Ich nickte. Auch ich hatte immer gedacht, ich wäre zu diesem Zeitpunkt in meinem Leben verheiratet oder so gut wie. Aber wie so vieles im Leben, tritt kaum etwas genau so ein, wie man es sich wünscht. „Aber dann kam Afghanistan und das Land hat mich verändert. Als ich aus dem Dreck wieder raus war und sie mich aus dem Krankenhaus entließen, war ich nicht mehr der John Hamish Watson, der ich früher einmal gewesen war. Es war, als hätte mich jemand ausgesaugt und die Hülle mit dem Sand und den Steinen Afghanistans gefüllt. Das Leben war eine Abfolge von Tagen und Nächten, nichts war mehr wichtig, keine Freundschaften, gar nichts, die Gespräche bedeutungsleer. Ich lebte nicht mehr, ich existierte nur noch." Plötzlich verstummte er und drehte sein Gesicht zum Kamin.

„Deshalb die Pistole." Endlich dämmerte es mir.

„Was ist damit?"

„Ich habe mich immer gewundert, warum ein aufrechter Bürger wie du seine Waffe nicht auf Kammer abgab, sondern nach Hause schmuggelte. Du bist keiner dieser schießwütigen Cowboys oder ein Waffenliebhaber. Und damals standest du auch noch nicht auf der Abschussliste von Verbrechersyndikaten. Aber jetzt ergibt es alles einen Sinn. Wären Tabletten oder eine Injektion nicht einfacher gewesen? Sauberer?" John verzog seinen Mund zu einem müden Lächeln. „Wie wolltest du es machen? Der Schuss von der Seite ist nicht sehr sicher. Du musst schon das Rückenmark durchtrennen oder möglichst viel Gehirngewebe zerfetzen, um sicher sein zu können, dass du es nicht überlebst. Tabletten sind da oft die bessere Lösung. Oder eine Infektion mit Luft in die Vene, Herzstillstand garantiert."

„Woher weißt du soviel da drüber?" Jetzt war es an mir ins Feuer zu schauen und doch konnte ich Johns prüfenden Blick auf mir spüren.

„Mein Rechtsmedizin Professor hat uns einiges über Schusswaffen bei Suizid beigebracht." erwiderte ich ausweichend.

„Aha."

„Und den Rest ... Na ja, du hast doch gehört, was Toby gesagt hat. Es gab Zeiten, da wusste ich nicht mehr, was mich hier noch hielt außer der Schwerkraft. Selbst als ich die Punk-Rocker-Phase hinter mir hatte."

„Was hat dich bewogen, es nicht zu tun?" Kein Mitleid sprach aus Johns Worten nur Interesse. Auch sein Blick war offen.

„Versprichst du mir, nicht zu lachen?"

„Versprochen."

„Mein Glauben." John sah skeptisch aus. „Nein, nein, in der Stunde der größten Not ist mir kein Engel erschienen oder so etwas." beeilte ich mich zu sagen. „Ich hatte auch keine Marienerscheinung, an so etwas glaube ich nicht. Auch kam der heilige Geist nicht auf mich herab. Ich kann es schwer erklären. In allen christlichen Kirchen wird Selbstmord abgelehnt. Ich mag nicht in allen Punkten mit der Lehrmeinung übereinstimmen, aber ich habe Respekt vor den Grundsätzen. Es war dieser Respekt, der mich davon abgehalten hat, Schlaftabletten zu schlucken und mir in der Badewanne die Pulsadern aufzuschneiden. Das und Professor Bass. Er hat mir gezeigt, dass ich nicht nur in den Überresten untergegangener Zivilisationen herumwühlen kann, sondern dass man uns braucht, um den Toten wieder eine Identität zu geben. Er hat immer Vertrauen in mich gesetzt, selbst als niemand anderes dazu bereit war. Wer hat dich gerettet?"

„Sherlock" lautete Johns schlichte Antwort. „Ich war noch keinen Tag hier eingezogen, da hatte mein Hinken aufgehört und das stressbedingte Zittern in meiner Hand war weg. Mit Sherlock siehst du das Schlachtfeld. Ich wollte es erst nicht zugeben, aber ich wusste trotzdem unbewusst sofort, dass ich, wenn ich nur bei ihm bliebe, mir nie mehr Sorgen um eine Aufgabe in meinen Leben zu machen brauchte. Ich betrachte Sherlock nicht durch eine rosarote Brille. Ich weiß sehr wohl, dass er ein egoistischer Despot ist. Und obwohl er mich in den Wahnsinn treibt, werde ich in seiner Nähe doch nicht wahnsinnig."

„Du wirst ihn nie verlassen." Das war eine Feststellung, keine Frage.

„Nein. Ich habe das Leben ohne ihn kennen gelernt und ich will es nicht mehr führen. Durch ihn wurde ich wieder John Watson. Nicht mehr der John Watson von vor Afghanistan, aber einer mit dem ich leben kann. Ok, die Sache mit den drei Jahren habe ich nicht vergessen. Dafür wird er auch noch bezahlen." Nach einer Pause fragte er mich: „Was machen wir jetzt mit Sherlock?" Ich stellte den Wasserkocher aus. Während der letzten fünf Minuten unseres Gespräches waren wir beide zusammen mit Hamish in die Küche gewandert, um ihm ein Fläschchen zuzubereiten.

„Ich entschuldige mich bei ihm morgen früh, wir versuchen ihm klarzumachen, dass du ihn nie verlassen wirst und hoffen, dass es in seinen Dickschädel geht."

„Und was ist mit dir?"

„Was soll mit mir sein?"

„Wirst du Sherlock verlassen, um eine Familie zu gründen?"

Ich dachte gründlich über die Frage nach, während ich die Flasche mit dem Milchpulver schüttelte und die Temperatur auf meinem Unterarm überprüfte. Schließlich antwortete ich:

„Ich denke nicht, nein. Bei mir war es ähnlich wie bei dir. Meine Mutter hat immer Sätze gesagt wie „Wenn du mal verheiratet bist ..." oder „Wenn du mal Kinder hast ..." Ich hab einfach angenommen, dass das genauso eintreten würde. Irgendwann wurde mir klar, dass es kein Naturgesetz ist. Und seitdem ich bei euch wohne, habe ich eine Familie. Der Rest ist irrelevant. Ich will meine Gene nicht weiter vererben, bei den schlechten Anlagen, die ich habe. Außerdem scheint es keinen Mann zu geben, der nach fünf Minuten nicht schreiend davon läuft."

„Sherlock."

„Was ist mit ihm?" Hamish nuckelte glücklich an seiner Flasche und John rieb ihm sanft den Bauch. „Warum haben wir eigentlich einen sekundären Gaumen entwickelt, wenn wir beim Saugen trotzdem Luft in den Magen bekommen?"

„Damit wir beim Essen atmen können." war Johns Antwort.

„Was ist nun mit Sherlock?" kehrte ich zum früheren Gesprächsthema zurück.

„Wie?" John war irritiert. „Ach so. er ist noch nicht schreiend vor dir weggelaufen. Und du lebst schon einige Zeit hier."

„Ich habe mir auch mit Toby und Ana eine Wohnung während des Studiums und danach geteilt. Als Mitbewohner soll ich den Ruf haben, nervig zu sein, da ich unordentlich bin, kein persönliches Eigentum oder persönlichen Freiraum respektiere und beim Fernsehen allen und jedem mit meinen Kommentaren auf den Keks gehe. Und die Experimente natürlich, nicht zu vergessen. Aber ich koche, das wird in der Regel als Pluspunkt gesehen. Während ich als Freundin ... Wenn ich einen Kommilitonen zitieren darf: „Mit dem Freak schläft man wegen des Kicks. Wenn du noch bei Verstand bist, lässt du sonst die Finger von der." Ich schwieg. Niemandem auf dem Campus war mein schmutziges Beziehungsende verborgen geblieben. Das Verbrennen von anderer Leute Sachen und bacchantische Kulte mitten auf dem Rasen vor dem Audimax zusammen mit dem anschließenden Abführen durch die Polizei in Handschellen hinterlassen gewöhnlich doch einen bleibenden Eindruck. Das und die Tatsache, dass Ana und ich aus unserer Beziehung kein Geheimnis gemacht hatten.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass man Sherlock als normales Freund-Material klassifizieren kann."

„John Hamish Watson, wirst du etwa zum Kuppler auf deine alten Tage?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Und was wäre wenn? Ist dir nie der Gedanke gekommen, du und Sherlock wäret nicht perfekt für einander?"

„Nur in der Hölle. Du hast es doch heute Abend gesehen. Wir können keine Diskussion führen, ohne den anderen an die Decke zu bringen. Und stell die erstmal vor, was passieren würde, wenn wir Kinder hätten. Gott, das wären Monster."

„Niedliche Monster. Blaue Augen, lockige Haare, große, schlanke Figur und einen scharfen Verstand, dem nichts entgeht."

„Und der immer im Betrieb sein muss, niemals zur Ruhe kommen darf. Drogenabhängig vom ersten Atemzug an. Abhängig von allem, was Ablenkung verspricht. Nein, eine Beziehung, ob romantisch oder wie auch immer geartet, käme für Sherlock eh nicht in Frage. Alles, was ihn von seiner großen Liebe der Arbeit ablenkt, wird beseitigt." Hamish war auf Johns Arm eingeschlafen. „Essen, schlafen und ab und zu kuscheln. Wie toll ist das Leben als Baby. Ich nehm' den Kleinen mit."

„Schläfst du heute Nacht unten?" fragte John.

„Ja, ich muss morgen früh raus, meine Identifizierung der Überreste überprüfen. Außerdem habe ich bis jetzt es nicht geschafft, einen vorläufigen Bericht für die MET zu schreiben. Wann musst du wieder in die Praxis?"

„Die Praxis hat bis zum Jahresende geschlossen." antwortete John knapp. Sarah war gerade ein wunder Punkt bei ihm. Im Moment waren sie getrennt, versuchten aber Kollegen zu bleiben. Diesmal war es erstaunlicherweise gar nicht Sherlock gewesen, der sich in ihre Beziehung eingemischt hatte. Sarah hatte auf einem Kongress einen Schönheitschirurgen kennen gelernt und sich Hals über Kopf in ihn verknallt. Besagter Chirurg war verheiratet, hatte zwei Kinder, regelmäßige Affären, Spielschulden und ein Steuerproblem, wie Sherlock und ich zeitgleich feststellten, nachdem wir ein paar Erkundigungen gesammelt hatten. Er durch Deduktion in der Arztpraxis, wo er, Sherlock, John abholte und ich durch Online-Recherche.

„Dann kannst du ja ausschlafen und dich um Hamish kümmern." meinte ich daher betont fröhlich. John zog nur beide Augenbrauen hoch. „Schlaf gut. Wenn irgendetwas ist, weißt du, wo ich bin."

„Schlaf du auch gut." Und dann trat er überraschend auf mich zu und umarmte mich. „Ich bin immer für dich da." Ich nickte und ließ mich gegen ihn sinken, genoss den Moment. Es war einer dieser Momente, die man in Flaschen abfüllen will. Alles an ihm war mir vertraut, sein Geruch nach Tee und der leichte Hauch seines After Shaves, die Wärme seines Körpers, die kratzige Wolle seines Pullovers, der Druck seiner Arme, die Stoppeln auf seinem Kinn, die ich an meiner Wange spüren konnte, als ich meine Stirn auf seiner Schulter ablegte. „Danke." ich küsste ihn sanft auf seine Wange, sobald der Druck seiner Arme nachließ.

Als er langsam in sein Schlafzimmer hinaufstieg, flüsterte ich leise zu mir selber: "Ich glaube, ich liebe dich, John Watson. Und ich werde dich eines Tages heiraten, wenn mir Sherlock nicht zuvor kommt." Dann ging ich mit dem schlafenden Hamish in Sherlocks Zimmer.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Teil**

Am nächsten Morgen weckte mich der Wecker meines Telefons. Mit geschlossenen Augen und ohne mich umzudrehen tappte ich mit der linken Hand auf dem Nachtisch umher, um den Alarm auszuschalten. Erst das eine, dann das andere Auge öffnend erwartete mich ein unerhoffter Anblick. Direkt neben meinem Gesicht lag Hamish und auf dessen anderer Seite konnte ich Sherlock Lockenkopf erkennen. Sherlocks linke Hand hatte meine umfasst und zusammen lagen sie auf Hamishs Bauch. Hamish schien das nicht groß zu stören, er schlief friedlich. Sherlock hatte sich so um Hamish herumgewunden, dass er mit einem Bein eins von meinen auf die Matratze drückte. Im Schlaf war sein Gesicht so frei von dem Stirnrunzeln, das er sonst immer trug. Wie konnte jemand so Brillantes, jemand, der die Lebensgeschichte eines jeden innerhalb der ersten fünf Sekunden wusste, nur so schrecklich begriffsstutzig sein? Er musste doch sehen, wie sehr John seine Freundschaft schätzte, dass er ihn nie verlassen würde, egal was ich in meinem Gespräch/Streit/Anklage gestern behauptet hatte. Ich war erleichtert, dass er sich trotz allem entschieden hatte, wieder nach Hause und ins Bett zukommen.

Ganz vorsichtig zog ich erst meine Hand und dann mein Bein frei. Ich beugte mich vor und küsste Hamishs Lockenköpfchen, um mich dann aus dem Bett zu quälen. Sherlock trug außer Schuhen und Jacket immer noch dieselben Sachen wie gestern Abend. Leise und vorsichtig zog ich das Laken etwas zurück und deckte ihn ganz damit zu. Sherlock schlief selten, meist döste er nur. Doch ich hatte herausgefunden, dass, wenn er denn mal richtig schlief, ihn kaum etwas wecken konnte. Ein schreiendes Baby neben seinem Ohr wahrscheinlich schon. Wie konnte ich nur diesen Dickschädel überzeugen, dass er niemals allein sein würde? Ich konnte ihm schlecht eine dieser „Best Friends forever"-Ketten umhängen oder ein Schild mit der Aufschrift „Eigentum von John Watson und Mary Morstan. Bei Fund bitte sofort zurückbringen" auf die Stirn kleben. Plötzlich kam mir eine Idee und ich konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

In der Küche durchwühlte ich alle Schubladen, bevor ich fand, was ich brauchte. Während andere Leute Besteck, Dosenöffner und Holzlöffel in ihren Schubladen aufbewahrten, war unsere Küche etwas anders organisiert. Während John und ich behaupteten, dass Sherlock mit Küchenutensilien experimentierte, sagte er immer, dass wir eigentlich mit seinem Equipment kochten. Falls jemand zufälligerweise eine Eppendorfpipette bräuchte, die sind bei den Messern; Ph-Meter befinden sich in der linken Schublade; Chemikalien, die im Dunkeln gelagert werden sollten, im Brotkorb.

Mit meinem Fund, einem wasserfesten Marker, schlich ich wieder in Sherlocks Schlafzimmer zurück. Ganz vorsichtig beugte ich mich über ihn und schob den Ärmel an seinem linken Arm weiter hinauf.

- Ich kann euch sagen, es ist gar nicht so einfach, etwas bei jemand anderem auf den Arm zu schreiben. Lasst euch da nicht von Hollywood-Filmen täuschen. –

Endlich war mein Werk vollbracht und Sherlock schlief noch. Ich studierte sein Gesicht aufmerksam. Ohne es besonders zu registrieren, zählte ich seine Pulsschläge an seinem Hals und die Regelmäßigkeit seiner Atemzüge. Nachdem ich mich so überzeugt hatte, dass es ihm gut ging und er nicht unter Nachwirkungen von irgendwelchen Drogen litt, fuhr ich mit dem Finger seine seiner Augenbrauen nach. Ich beneidete ihn um die Gabe, so viele Gefühle und Gedanken nur mit diesen Augenbrauen auszudrücken. Ganz zart, um ihn nicht zu wecken, hauchte ich einen Kuss auf seine Schläfe und verharrte noch einen Augenblick so, um mit geschlossenen Augen den Moment zu genießen. Plötzlich überkam mich das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. Ruckartig riss ich meine Augen auf, doch Sherlock atmete immer noch ruhig und gleichmäßig. Selbst er schaffte es nicht, ohne Hinweis aufzuwachen. Doch Hamish schlief nicht mehr und schaute mich aufmerksam an.

- Bilde ich es mir nur ein oder grinst er? –

Ich legte einen Finger an die Lippen und bedeutete ihm zu schweigen. Klar, ich wusste, er konnte mich nicht verstehen, aber er fing auch nicht zu schreien an, also war das ein Fortschritt in der Erwachsenen-Baby-Kommunikation. „Passt du kurz auf ihn auf?" fragte ich ihn leise. „Ich geh schnell duschen und dann kannst du dein Fläschchen haben." Hamish starrte mich nur weiter mit seinen stahlblauen Augen an. Er blinzelte nicht einmal genau wie sein Alter-Ego. „Er hatte eine harte Nacht gestern und ich war gemein zu ihm, er braucht jetzt etwas Liebe, auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wird." Hamish gluckste leise auf und Sherlock reagierte unbewusst auf den Laut, indem er sich noch enger um das Baby wickelte und nun seine Nase in Hamishs Locken vergraben hatte.

John und ich waren gerade mit dem Frühstück fertig, egal wie spät es auch am anderen Tag gewesen war, John stand immer im Morgengrauen auf, als Sherlock ins Wohnzimmer stürmte, den linken Arm weit von sich gestreckt.

„Was ist das?" wollte er wissen. Er hatte sich noch nicht mal die Zeit genommen, seinen obligatorischen Morgenmantel anzuziehen. John blickte von seiner Zeitung auf und betrachtete interessiert Sherlocks Arm.

„Sieht wie Permanentmarker und römische Schriftzeichen aus." John schmunzelte.

„Was ist das?" fragte Sherlock nachdrücklich und wedelte mit dem Arm unter Johns Nase herum.

„Lateinischer Text, soweit ich erkennen kann." Er fasste Sherlocks Arm und hielt ihn fest. „Nec solum nec sine amicis." las er laut vor

„Aber was bedeutet das?" Ich versteckte mich hinter meinem Teil der Zeitung, damit man mein dämliches Grinsen nicht sah.

„Nun, du hattest Latein auf der Schule, nicht ich. Übersetze es selber."

„Weder alleine noch ohne Freunde." Sherlock wedelte abwehrend mit der Hand. „Das ist mir schon klar. Aber warum habe ich das auf dem Arm?" Er betrachtete seinen Arm, als wäre er plötzlich mit Lepra infiziert.

„Nun wenn ich raten müsste," Um Johns Mundwinkel zuckte ein Lächeln. „würde ich sagen, es ist Marys Weg, dir zu sagen, dass es ihr leidtut. Nicht wahr?" Bei den letzten Worten warf er mir einen strengen Blick zu. Ich tauchte etwas mehr hinter meinem Stück der Zeitung auf.

„Ja genau John." dann verschwand ich wieder. Doch John ließ in dieser Sache nicht mit sich spaßen und ich hätte mich wahrscheinlich auch nicht so feige versteckt, wenn ich nicht befürchtet hätte, dass Sherlock deduzieren könnte, dass ich ihn im Schlaf geküsst hätte. Auch wenn es nur ein klitzekleiner, total unschuldiger Kuss gewesen war. Woher er das wissen sollte? Keine Ahnung, vielleicht verriet ihm das die Stellung meiner Füße oder die Art, wie ich meinen Tee trank. John drückte die Zeitung nach unten und bedeutete mir mit einem Kopfschütteln, dass so der Entschuldigung nicht Genüge getan war. Also atmete ich einmal tief ein und machte mich mannhaft an die Aufgabe, mich bei Sherlock zu entschuldigen.

„Das, was ich gestern gesagt habe, war falsch. Nicht nur in einem moralischen Sinn. Ich hielt es für die Wahrheit, doch die Fakten, die die Grundlage für meine Schlussfolgerungen bildeten, waren überholt. Nachdem du gegangen bist, haben John und ich miteinander geredet und er hat mir ein paar Sachen erklärt. Die bekannten Tatsachen erscheinen so in einem anderen Licht. Es ist so, wie es auf deinem Arm steht, du bist nicht allein und du wirst es niemals sein."

Sherlock machte eine ungläubige Miene und ging in die Küche, dabei sage er: „Aha, gut." John und ich blickten ihm beide hinterher.

„Lass mich machen." sagte ich zu John leise und fügte nach einer kurzen Pause hinzu: „Und was auch passiert, misch dich besser nicht ein." Es war ganz klar, dass Sherlock nicht überzeugt war. Daher stand ich auf und folgte ihm. Er stand vor dem Waschbecken und schrubbte ohne sichtbaren Erfolg an seinem Arm herum. „Du glaubst mir nicht." Das war keine Frage. Ich hüpfte auf der Küchenablage neben der Spüle und schwang meine Beine vor und zurück. „Das hab ich vorausgesehen, deshalb habe ich auch diesen Marker genommen und keine anderen. Es wäre ziemlich umständlich, wenn ich es dir dauernd neu draufschreiben müsste." Sherlock gab kein Zeichen, dass er mich gehört hatte, sondern schrubbte nur noch verzweifelter. „Es wird nicht abgehen, auch wenn du es mit Nagellackentferner versuchen solltest. Irgendwann wird es schwächer werden und weggehen, aber bis dahin hast du hoffentlich die Bedeutung der Worte verstanden und verinnerlicht." Sherlock hörte auf, stemmte die Hände auf den Rand und funkelte mich an.

„Warum hast du das gemacht?"

Ich blickte auf meine Hände hinunter. „Es war entweder das oder eins von diesen Halsbänder, die Hunde umhaben, mit einer Erkennungsmarke, damit jeder weiß, dass er dich zu uns zurückbringen muss." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber du hast nicht einen unterwürfigen Knochen im Leib, daher wärst du niemand, der ein Halsband trägt, sondern eher der, der es jemandem umlegt." Sherlock holte plötzlich aus und ließ eine seifige Faust krachend gegen den Küchenschrank in meinem Rücken fahren. Ich zuckte nicht mit einer Wimper, auch nicht als die zweite Faust neben meinem anderen Ohr einschlug. Allerdings wagte ich es nicht meinem Blick von seinen Augen zu wenden, die mich unverwandt musterten. Ich hoffte nur, dass John sich nicht einmischen würde. Es war eine Sache zwischen mir und Sherlock. Ich musste die Sache aus der Welt schaffen. Sherlock lehnte sich gegen mich und öffnete meine Knie, um ihm mehr Platz zu geben. Natürlich entging mir nicht die sehr eindeutige Position, in der wir uns befanden, aber ich verdrängte diesen Gedanken.

„Warum hast du das gemacht?" Seine Stimme war leise und bedrohlich.

„Für ihn." Ich bewegte meinen Kopf ruckartig Richtung Wohnzimmer, damit er wusste, wen ich meinte. „Er war sehr wütend mit mir gestern, nachdem du weg warst. Hätte Hamish nicht geschrien, er wäre dir nachgelaufen. Was ich über ihn gesagt habe, war falsch." Sherlock grunzte nur und ließ den Kopf hängen. Ich nahm seinen Kopf in meine Hände und zwang ihn so mich wieder anzusehen. Ganz leise, so leise, dass es John unmöglich hören konnte, sagte ich: „Hör mir gut zu, ich sag es nur einmal. Er liebt dich Sherlock. Er weiß nicht warum und er weiß auch nicht wie sehr, aber er liebt dich. Genau wie du ihn liebst, es aber nie zugeben wirst. Er wird dich nie verlassen, er kann dich nicht verlassen, denn du bist das Zentrum seines Universums." Er musste unwillkürlich bei dem alten Witz zwischen uns schmunzeln. „So wie die Erde um die Sonne kreist, so ist es bei ihm. Manchmal wird ihn die Nähe zu dir verbrennen, doch er kann sich nicht von dir abwenden." Meine Hände ließen seinen Kiefer los. Eine fuhr nach unten seinen Hals entlang, bis sie an der Beuge zwischen Nacken und Schulter liegen blieb, innerhalb seines T-Shirts auf nackter Haut, so dass ich seinen erhöhten Pulsschlag wahrnehmen konnte. Die andere glitt durch sein Haar, immer und immer wieder, mal mit mehr Kraft mal mit weniger.

„Und du? Was ist mit dir?" Er musterte mich aufmerksam.

„Ich dachte, du bist der große Detektiv. Warum soll ich dir alles sagen, wenn du nicht auch selbst dahinter kommen kannst?"

„Gefühle sind schwer. Sie sind irrational. Vielleicht liege ich daneben. Ist es nicht Sinn dieses Gesprächs, alle Zweifel auszuräumen?" Mir fehlten die Worte, ich öffnete und schloss den Mund, aber nichts kam heraus. Gestern mit John war es nicht schwierig gewesen, zu sagen, was ich fühlte, aber nicht jetzt, wo Sherlock mir in die Augen schaute.

„Weißt du, dass über deiner rechten Pupille ist ein dunkler Fleck ist? Man sieht ihn normalerweise nicht. Außerdem wechselt deine Augenfarbe je nach emotionaler Lage, manchmal sind sie stahlgrau, dann eisblau oder sogar grün." brach es aus mir heraus.

„Und inwiefern hat meine Augenfarbe mit diesem Fall zu tun?"

„Nichts." musste ich zugeben. Ich schloss die Augen. „Ich habe Angst. Ich warte darauf, dass etwas Schreckliches passiert. Zuerst meine Mutter, dann Ana, Patrick und schließlich mein Vater. Ich habe Angst, dass euch etwas zustößt. Ich weiß, dass diese Angst irrational ist. Falls euch etwas zustoßen sollte, dann liegt es nicht an meinen Gefühlen, sondern an dem Leben, dass wir führen. Ich weiß das und doch ..." Ich atmete frustriert aus und öffnet die Augen, doch ich schaute nicht hoch, sondern studierte eingehend Sherlocks Schlüsselbein. „Der Gedanke, einen von euch zu verlieren ... Ich will nicht schon wieder an einem offenen Grab stehen und Erde auf einen Sarg werfen." Jetzt schaute ich hoch. „Ich brauche euch beide. Jeden von euch. Ich hasse es, so abhängig zu sein. Es ist nichts, was ich durch eine Woche kalten Entzug hinbekommen kann. Es lässt mich verletzlich zurück, deshalb reagiere ich so wie gestern Abend."

„Wer?" Sherlock hatte seine Hände von dem Küchenschrank gelöst und rahmte nun mein Gesicht ein. Die kleinen Finger an meinem Puls, die Daumen unter dem Mund.

„Bitte zwing mich nicht zu wählen." Ich stoppte und befeuchtete meine Lippen. „Ich könnte es nicht und will es nicht. Ich kann dich nicht verlassen, ich liebe dich, aber ich brauche auch John. Es ist alles oder nichts. Wenn sich eines Tages einer von euch gegen mich entscheidet, dann soll es so sein. Dann werde ich gehen. Aber so lange bleibe ich hier." Mehr wollte ich im Moment nicht sagen. Was sollte auch daraus Gutes kommen, wenn ich Sherlock sagte: „Hey, ich liebe dich, aber ich weiß, dass wir zwei uns verrückt machen würden und du wirst deine Arbeit immer über mich stellen und das ist ok, da ich John brauche, auch in einem total unsexuellen Kontext, da er im Gegensatz zu dir weiß, wie er mit meinen Albträumen umgehen muss."? Also ließ ich es bleiben. Vielleicht konnte Sherlock das Ganze auch so von meinem Gesicht ablesen. Wenn nicht, dann war es auch nicht schlimm.

„Also niemals allein?"

„Wir werden immer bei dir sein. Bis zum letzten Tag, bis zur letzten Stunde, bis zu deinem letzten Atemzug und da wir dich gerne ärgern, auch darüber hinaus." Er grinste mich an.

„Lebenslange Gefolgschaft. Damit kann ich leben."

„Willkommen in der Hölle." Ich musste kichern. Doch ich verstummte augenblicklich, als Sherlock sich zu mir hinabbeugte und mit seiner Nase an der meinen entlang strich. Ich hatte nie verstanden, was so toll an einem Eskimokuss sein soll, aber mit Sherlock war es etwas Sinnliches. Ich schloss die Augen und wagte mich nicht zu bewegen. Ganz zart nippte er an meinen Lippen, um sich dann meinen Kiefer bis zu meinem Ohr hinaufzuküssen.

„Mir geht es genauso." sagte er direkt in mein Ohr, nur um mir dann wieder in die Augen zu sehen. Ich riss die Augen auf. „Ich kann nicht wählen. Was wiegt mehr? Anziehung, Freundschaft, Zuneigung, Respekt? Woher soll ich wissen, wen ich mehr liebe? Soll ich einen Mittelwert bilden? Es gibt keine Formel, die mir weiter hilft." Er klang frustriert.

„Nein, die gibt es nicht." musste ich ihm zustimmen. „Status Quo?"

„Status Quo." Und dann küsste er mich.

- Bloody motherfucking hell. Wenn ich die Reaktion öfter bekomme, dann erzähle ich gerne noch etwas über meine Gefühle. –

Es war keiner dieser Küsse am Ende des Filmes, wenn die Musik einsetzt, der Weichzeichner ganze Arbeit verrichtet und der Sonnenuntergang für romantische Atmosphäre sorgt. Es war keiner dieser kitschigen Küsse, die man bei anderen sieht und auf die man immer neidisch ist, auch wenn man es nicht zugeben will. Er startete einfach, Sherlock bewegte seine Lippen ganz sanft über meinen hin und her. Vorsichtig knabberte er an meiner Oberlippe und kitzelte mit seiner Zungenspitze meine Mundwinkel. Mit einem unterdrückten Seufzen öffnete ich meinen Mund und begegnete seine Zunge mit meiner. Jetzt wurde der Kuss leidenschaftlicher. Natürlich endete er viel zu früh und alles in allem war er bittersüß, denn ich wusste nicht, ob dies die letzte Gelegenheit zum Küssen war. Wir wurden rüde von einem Räuspern und anschließendem lautstarken Geklapper unterbrochen. Neben uns war John gerade dabei Wasser in den Kessel zu füllen.

„Lasst euch nicht stören." sagte er, als er unsere Blicke bemerkte. „Ich wollte nur Wasser warm machen für Hamishs Fläschchen und so."

„Hamish hat gerade erst gefrühstückt." gab ich zu bedenken. „Er ist zwar wie ein schwarzes Loch, aber so viel isst er nun auch nicht."

„Dann Tee. Tee ist gut, ihr wollt doch Tee, wenn ihr mit dem fertig seid, was ihr auch immer da gerade macht." Er wedelte mit der Hand hin und her und machte einen sehr fahrigen Eindruck. Sein Erröten unterstrich den Eindruck noch. Sherlock und ich schauten uns an und mussten beide loskichern. Ich legte meine Stirn auf seine Schulter und er fuhr mit seinen Händen langsam an meinen Seiten entlang, bis er sie auf meinen Hüften ruhen ließ. Derweil murmelte John unverständliches Zeug vor sich her, öffnete unnötig viele Küchenschranktüren, während er den Tee zu bereitet.

„Was macht er da?" fragte Sherlock ganz leise neben einem Ohr.

„Er ist eifersüchtig." war meine Antwort. „Er hat nicht gehört, worüber wir gesprochen haben. Er hat nur gesehen, dass wir von wütend über ernst zu küssen in weniger als fünf Minuten übergegangen sind." Ich drehte mein Gesicht und weil die Gelegenheit so günstig war, küsste ich die empfindliche Stelle direkt unter Sherlocks Ohr. „Er ist es nicht gewohnt, uns so intim zu sehen und eben wolltest du mich auch am liebsten vom Angesicht der Erde tilgen. Er wird es lernen." Und weil ich es konnte und Sherlock eben kein Anzeichen gezeigt hatte, dass es ihm missfallen hatte, küsste ich die Stelle noch einmal. Wenn auch nur widerwillig ließ ich von ihm ab und rutschte von der Arbeitsfläche. Gott, war das vielleicht ein emotionaler Morgen. Ich war froh, dass ich mich bald wieder mit meinem Leichenbrand beschäftigen konnte. Der würde wenigstens keine Liebeserklärung von mir erwarten. John stand mit dem Rücken zur Küche mitten im Wohnzimmer, so als ob er sich nicht entscheiden konnte, ob er sich wieder setzen, aus dem Zimmer gehen oder uns noch weiter stören wollte. Ich wusste, dass es nur sehr schwer war, sich an ihn heranzuschleichen, ich gab mir deshalb auch keine Mühe. Ich blieb einfach hinter ihm stehen, schob meine Arme unter seine, umarmte ihn und legte meine Wange an seinen Rücken. John versteifte sich zunächst. Doch ich bewegte mich nicht, sagte nichts, ließ ihn einfach meine Präsenz spüren. Er entspannte sich dann aber langsam wieder. Schließlich legte er seine Hände auf meine und verknotete sie.

„Alles gut?" fragte ich ihn. Er ließ den Atem hörbar aus seiner Lunge entweichen.

„Alles gut." war die Antwort.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte mir, dass ich später war, als beabsichtigt. „Scheiße." Ich ließ John los und stürmte durch die Wohnung auf der Suche nach meinen Sachen. Natürlich war nichts da, wo ich es am Abend zuvor gelassen hatte. Ich warf mir meine Laptop-Tasche um, stopfte mein Notizbuch mit den Aufzeichnungen von gestern, mein Federmäppchen – ja, ich besitze so etwas, ich schreibe sogar mit Füller-, ein paar Müsliriegel – Lunch würde höchstwahrscheinlich ausfallen-, Taschentücher, Lippenstift – hinter dem Fremdwörterlexikon-, Zigaretten – aus dem Schädel-, Feuerzeug – dritte Schublade von rechts zweiter Küchenschrank-, Johns Laptop – meiner war verschollen-, mein Portmonee – Sherlocks linke Sakkotasche, Sakko lag über dem Küchenstuhl – und Sherlocks Smartphone – in der Sesselritze – hinein. Alles dauerte weniger als drei Minuten und ich war schon halb aus der Tür, als John mir hinterher rief: „Halt, das ist mein Computer."

„Weiß ich."

„Aber er ist Passwort geschützt." Sherlock und ich lachten beide gleichzeitig los. „Jaja, lacht ihr nur. Diesmal hab ich es kompliziert gemacht."

Ohne mich umzudrehen, antwortete ich: „Der Mädchenname von Sarahs Mutter mit dem Vornamen von deiner Mutter kombiniert. Ich weiß nicht, warum du dir überhaupt die Mühe machst."

„Aber ... aber ... wie hast du das herausgefunden?" John klang verblüfft, dabei musste er doch daran gewöhnt sein, dass Sherlock und ich seine Passwörter mit regelmäßiger Konstanz knackten. Ich drehte mich zu ihm um.

„Jeder Mensch sucht sich ein Passwort aus, das er gut behalten kann. Herz siegt immer über Verstand." Bei dem zweiten Satz schaute ich Sherlock an.

- Liefen seine Ohren nicht ein wenig pink an? –

Ich hatte John nie gesagt, was das Passwort von Sherlocks Telefon gewesen war. Dann machte ich mich endgültig auf den Weg.

Verschiedene Aufgaben mussten erledigt werden und während ich in der U-Bahn saß, legte ich mir einen Plan zu Recht. Seit meinem Studium bestand mein Leben nur noch aus Plänen, ich kam mir schon vor wie in der UDSSR. Als Erstes würde ich geeignete Langknochenfragmente für eine histologische – pardon Lichtmikroskopische – Analyse heraussuchen. Da St. Bartholomew ein Lehrkrankenhaus war, beschäftigten sie einen Restaurator für ihre medizinische Sammlung und der arbeitete mit BioDur, eine Art Hartplastik. Ich musste mir unbedingt die Ingredienzien für zuhause besorgen. Es war viel leichter, die Knochenfragmente in der Wohnung einzubetten, anstatt dafür in das anthropologische Institut der UCL zu fahren oder die Werkstatt des Restaurators zu benutzen. In beiden Einrichtungen wurde ich als Gast nur geduldet und es war auch nur als Übergangslösung vorgesehen. Die Firmen verschickten zwar in der Regel nicht an Privatpersonen, aber im Notfall konnte ich Mycroft um Hilfe bitten.

Als zweites würde ich in Stichwörtern den ersten Entwurf des Berichts abtippen, um ihn dem netten Inspektor zu mailen. Eigentlich ging es mir gegen den Strich, einen vorläufigen Bericht herauszugeben. Mein ehemaliger Chef Bill Bass hatte uns immer davor gewarnt. er selber hatte sich einmal um 113 Jahre beim Todeszeitpunkt vertan.[1] In seinen Seminaren führte er diese Tatsache gerne als abschreckendes Beispiel an. Durch das Eingeständnis seiner eigenen Fehler gewann dieser Mann an Sympathie bei mir.

Als dritter Punkt stand eine weitere und diesmal ausführliche Begutachtung der Leichenteile an. Auch wenn ich eine abschließende Altersdiagnose erst in drei Tagen liefern konnte, das BioDur musste mindestens 72 Stunden trocknen, wollte ich die Geschlechtsbestimmung beenden. Wenn ich heute noch Zeit hatte, was ich allerdings arg bezweifelte, konnte ich mit der Schädelrekonstruktion anfangen. Schädelrekonstruktionen bei verbrannten Knochen waren unüblich, die Knochen verbogen sich bei der Verbrennung zu sehr, aber nicht unmöglich. Ich brauchte auch nur wenige Anhaltspunkte, um eine geographische Herkunftsbestimmung durchführen zu können. Im Notfall bedurfte es dafür noch nicht mal eines Schädels.

Am Eingang des zum Personaleinganges saß Joe in seiner kleinen Kabine.

„Viel los?" fragte ich ihn, als ich meinen Mitarbeiterausweis durch den Scanner zog, um das Drehkreuz zu entriegeln.

„Nein, ein paar der üblichen Weihnachtsverletzungen, zwei tote Unbekannte, wahrscheinlich Drogenmissbräuche, ein Fall von häuslicher Gewalt und ein Selbstmord. Alles wie immer." Ich nahm meine Tasche am Ende der Schleuse entgegen. „Ein Paket ist gestern Abend für dich abgegeben worden." Er reichte es mir. „Mein Kollege wusste nicht, ob es in die Kühlkammer sollte oder nicht und da kein Vermerk darauf war, hat er es stehen gelassen."

„Kühlkammer hätte eh nichts mehr genützt."

„Was haben wir denn Leckeres?"

„Gut durch gegrillt, leider ohne Fleisch auf den Rippchen." Keiner von uns beiden störte sich an dem saloppen Umgangston. Wenn man tagtäglich mit Sterbenden und Toten zu tun hatte, wurden die Witze zwangsläufig makaber. „Falls jemand versuchen sollte, mich zu erreichen, ich bin nur dann zu sprechen, wenn alle Ölplattformen auf der Nordsee explodiert sind, Fallschirmjäger der nordkoreanischen Armee Whitehall besetzt haben oder die Queen ihre Hochzeit mit dem Papst bekannt gibt."

„So schrecklich?"

„Frag nicht, Joe. Ich komm mir vor wie in einer dieser schrecklichen Telenovelas. Eine Ménage à Trois, ohne festgelegte Regeln, aber mit einem Haufen verwickelter und verwirrender Gefühlen, viel Besitzanspruch, ohne Kommunikation, aber mit jeder Menge an frustrierter, unterdrückter Sexualität. Grrrr. Ich freue mich richtig auf meine Leiche." Ohne ihn zu fragen, wie es seiner Familie an Weihnachten ergangen war, marschierte ich zum Aufzug. Ich beschloss, mich in der Pause etwas sozialer zu zeigen. Aber im Moment wollte ich nur Ruhe vor meinen Mitmenschen. Wäre ich in Amerika, würde ich am Abend einfach zum nächsten Schießstand gehen und dort ein paar Runden durch die Gegend ballern. Zwei oder drei Magazine aus einer Halbautomatik hatten immer einen beruhigenden Effekt auf meine Nerven. Oder drei Runden mit einem Sparringspartner, auf den ich keine Rücksicht nehmen musste. Aber ich war in England und normalerweise war ich für ein Waffenverbot, zu viele Idioten besaßen eine, heute allerdings kam es mir ungelegen.

Im Knochenkeller angekommen wühlte ich mich durch den Stapel an CDs und stellte die Anlage auf volle Lautstärke.

Stunden später war ich so in meine Arbeit vertieft, dass ich erst merkte, dass sich noch jemand in dem Raum befand, als die Musik plötzlich verstummte und ein Kaffeebecher vor mir auftauchte. Aufgeschreckt blickte ich hoch und sah DI Hathaway an der Tischkante lehnen. In der einen Hand hielt er den Kaffeebecher, in der anderen eine braune Packpapiertüte.

„Was war das denn?" fragte er mich.

„Rhythmisches Gekotze."

„So hörte es sich auch an. Kurze Pause?"

„Wie viel Uhr ist es?"

„Nach drei."

„Dann auf jeden Fall." Mein Magen grollte laut. „Haben Sie mir den Muffin mitgebracht?"

„Bekomm ich auch alle Informationen?"

„Nach der Fütterung." Ich streckte mich und mehrere Wirbel knacksten hörbar. Heute Abend konnte mich John noch mal massieren egal, was Sherlock davon halten würde. „Können wir kurz vor die Tür? Ich bin seit heute Vormittag hier unten." Im Aufzug nippte ich vorsichtig an dem Getränk. Der Kaffee war nicht schlecht, schön stark allerdings hatte er am Zucker gespart. Nun vielleicht benutzte ich auch einfach zu viel Zucker. Sechs bis acht Stücke auf einen großen Becher erachten die meisten Leute als etwas zu süß.

„Ich wusste nicht, wie Sie ihn trinken. Aber da Sie auf einen Muffin bestanden, erschienen Sie mir nicht wie jemand, der im Kaffee auf Zucker verzichtet oder ihn durch Süßstoff ersetzt."

„Schmeckt nicht schlecht, könnte allerdings noch süßer sein."

„Noch süßer? Da sind drei Päckchen drin."

„Stellen Sie sich einfach vor, Sie wollten das Löslichkeitsprodukt von Zucker in Kaffee bestimmen." Er schaute mich fragend an. „Je mehr desto besser. Wenn der Löffel fast drinstecken bleibt oder sie das Gefühl haben ihr Zahnarzt muss gleich Überstunden machen, dann ist es richtig." erklärte ich. „Haben Sie etwas dagegen?" Draußen angekommen kramte ich die Zigaretten heraus.

„Gott sei dank. Noch jemand." Auch er holte eine zerdrückte Packung aus seiner Jackentasche. „Ich dachte schon, ich wäre hier in London der Einzige, der raucht."

„Wie klappt es mit dem Aufhören?" Die Anzeichen waren deutlich.

„Ich arbeite daran. Und bei Ihnen?" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wäre besser, ich ließe es. Aber es gibt Schlimmeres als die Kippe zwischen durch. In der Wohnung darf ich es nicht, daher komm ich nicht oft dazu."

„Ihr Freund mag es wohl nicht?" Die Frage war so offensichtlich unoffensichtlich gestellt werden, dass ich schmunzeln musste.

„Mein einer Mitbewohner mag es nicht, der andere versucht, es sich abzugewöhnen."

- War die Betonung auf Mitbewohner zu deutlich? Wahrscheinlich. –

„London ist ein schreckliches Pflaster für Raucher."

„Diktatur im Deckmantel der Gesundheit." Ich deutete auf die Kamera, die uns aufnahm. „Big Brother is watching you." Wie wahr der Spruch war, wusste nur ich. Am liebsten hätte ich der Kamera meine Zunge herausgestreckt. Das Mycroft wegen Hamish noch nicht auf unsere Türschwelle aufgetaucht war, wunderte mich schon etwas. War im Nahen Osten vielleicht ein weiterer Aufstand ausgebrochen, ohne dass die Nachrichtensender davon etwas mitbekommen hatten?

„Können Sie mir etwas Neues zu dem Knochen sagen?"

„Na, Sie verlieren wirklich keine Zeit."

„Ich würde den Fall gerne abschließen, bevor DI Lestrade zurückkommt. Ich lasse ungern ungelöste Fälle zurück."

„Und kurze Aufklärungszeit macht sich in der Personalakte besonders gut." Er grinste verschämt. „Also gut. Die Knochen sind auf jeden Fall menschlich. Ich bin mir immer noch sicher, dass sie weiblich sind. Das Alter würde ich näher an Anfang Zwanzig ansetzen. Ich werde für eine genaue Altersdiagnose Querschnitte von Langknochen und Zähnen anfertigen."

„Warum?"

„Kennen Sie den Unterschied zwischen biologischem und chronologischem Alter?"

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste." Ich versuchte mich daran zu erinnern, wie unsere Dozentin uns den Unterschied im kleinen osteologischen Grundkurs erklärt hatte. Allerdings hatte ich diesen Kurs in meinem ersten Semester des Masterstudienganges nachgemacht und das lag schon Urzeiten zurück. „Vereinfacht gesagt, bezeichnet das biologische Alter verschiedene Stadien, die jeder Mensch durchläuft: Kindheit, Jugend, Erwachsensein etc. Jedes Stadium ist von dem anderen durch besondere Merkmale abgegrenzt. Zum Beispiel betrachtet man jemanden als erwachsen, wenn die Sphenobasilarnaht geschlossen, alle Gelenkflächen angewachsen und die Weißheitszähne, falls vorhanden, durchgebrochen sind. Man sagt dann: das Individuen ist nicht mehr juvenil sondern adult. Allerdings treten alle diese Merkmale bei den Menschen nicht zu den gleichen Zeitpunkten auf. Frauen werden im Schnitt zwei Jahre vor Männern erwachsen. Das biologische Alter hält also von Geschlecht, Herkunft und Gesundheitszustand ab und schwankt bis zu fünf Jahre von Mensch zu Mensch. Das chronologische Alter hingegen gibt die Jahre an, die später auf Ihrem Grabstein stehen werden. Ich kann also sagen, dass vorliegende Individuum ist spät juvenil bis früh adult. Da nur eine Epiphyse noch nicht ganz angewachsen ist. So liegt das geschätzte Alter im Moment zwischen 18 und 24 Jahren. Wahrscheinlich mehr in Richtung 20 bis 22 Jahre. Wenn ich die Zahnzementringe ausgezählt habe, kann ich den Fehler auf 36 Monate verkleinern."

„Zahnzementringe?" DS Hathaway hatte meiner Ausführung aufmerksam gelauscht.

„Sobald die Dauerzähne durchgebrochen sind, kommt pro Jahr ein Ring an der Wurzel hinzu. Wie bei Bäumen. Allerdings brechen nicht bei allen Menschen zum gleichen Zeitpunkt die Zähne durch."

„Ich merke schon. Altersbestimmung ist nicht leicht."

„Wann ist mal was im Leben leicht?" Wir hatten unsere Zigaretten aufgeraucht und so gerne ich auch noch hier draußen geblieben wäre, wurden wir doch beide nicht für das Rumstehen bezahlt. Eigentlich wurde ich für meine anthropologische Arbeit eh nicht bezahlt, da unter „Berater von Sherlock Holmes" lief. Drinnen hüpfte ich über das Drehkreuz; ich machte mir nie die Mühe, mich ein- und auszutragen, wenn ich tagsüber hier war. Wer nicht für Arbeitszeit bezahlt wird, muss sie auch nicht zählen. Außerdem kannte mich die komplette Wachmannschaft, ich war jede zweite Nacht selber einer von ihnen. Hathaway zuckte mit den Mundwinkeln und setzte dann elegant über die Absperrung. Den ganzen Weg in das Labor musste ich ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Diesen Kerl sollte ich mir merken.

Unten angekommen gab ich ihm Handschuhe und Maske und demonstrierte ich ab den Knochen meine Einschätzungen.

„Sie wollten doch DNA-Ergebnisse haben oder?"

„Sie haben schon welche?" Er klang hoffungsvoll, es tat mir leid ihn zu enttäuschen.

„Nein, so schnell geht das nicht. Außerdem sollten Sie einen offiziellen Antrag an die Anthropologie stellen."

„Können Sie das nicht bearbeiten?"

„Leider nein. Ich verfüge hier nicht über die nötige Laborausstattung. Ich kann nur dafür sorgen, dass es schneller geht als sonst. Aber ein paar Prozesse lassen sich einfach nicht beschleunigen. Allein die Extraktion brauchte 24 Stunden, besonders bei dieser Art von Knochen. Wenn Sie Ihre Chefs überreden würden, mehr Geld auszugeben, dann könnten auch Untersuchungen zu Augen- und Haarfarbe angestellt werden."

„Kann man das denn aus den Knochen herausbekommen?"

„Man kann so ziemlich alles aus der DNA herausfinden: Haarfarbe, Augenfarbe, Hautfarbe, Krankheiten etc. Frage ist nur, ob man das sollte. In diesem Fall könnte es sich als nützlich erweisen, damit Sie mehr Punkte haben, die Sie in die Vermisstendatenbank eintragen können."

„Haben Sie denn keine anderen medizinischen Daten, die ich benutzen könnte?"

„Doch. Aber ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher." Ich hielt zwei Knochenfragmente in die Höhe. „Sehen Sie die Erhebung hier. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, ist es eine Kallusbildung. Das passiert, wenn zwei Knochen nach einem Bruch wieder zusammenwachsen. Die Erhebung ist recht groß, also noch nicht vollständig zurückgebildet. Ich werde die beiden Knochen röntgen. Vielleicht ist eine feine Bruchlinie zu erkennen."

„Könnte das in der Krankenakte erscheinen?"

„Wahrscheinlich. Interessant sind die betroffenen Knochen: Ulna und Radius. Ich meine Elle und Speiche. Eine typische Abwehrverletzung."

„Könnte sie nicht einfach irgendwo hinuntergefallen sein?"

„Natürlich. Sie hätte die Arme gehoben, um den Sturz abzuwehren und wäre mit dem einen Arm gegen einen Gegenstand, sagen wir eine Treppenstufe, geknallt. Es könnte sie natürlich auch jemand mit einem Kricketschläger erwischt haben. Es tut mir leid, Genaueres kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen."

„Also wirklich." Seine gespielte Empörung war fast überzeugend. „In dem Fernsehen können die forensischen Anthropologen aus einem kleinen Finger die ganze Lebensgeschichte des Opfers und des Täters ermitteln. Und Sie haben hier mehr als nur einen kleinen Finger."

„Tja und da liegt das Problem. Ich bin keine forensische Anthropologin." gab ich zu.

„Sind Sie nicht?" Seine Überraschung war echt. „Ich dachte, weil Sie hier ..."

„Ich habe meinen Abschluss in Physical Anthropology im Hauptfach mit Cultural Anthropology und Rechtsmedizin im Nebenfach gemacht. Ich habe aber anderthalb Jahre bei Professor Bass auf der Bodyfarm gearbeitet. Ich bin durch meinen Abschluss befähigt prähistorische, historische oder rezente Knochen zu untersuchen, seien es Bestattungen oder Massengräber. Mein Spezialgebiet ist die Bearbeitung und Identifikation von Kinderskeletten. Ich arbeite zusammen mit Sherlock Holmes für den Yard als Berater, aber ich bin kein in Englang zugelassener forensischer Anthropologe. Ich kann aber wie jeder andere Aussagen vor Gericht beglaubigen." Ich wusste gar nicht, warum ich mich vor ihm rechtfertigte. „Außerdem schnappt die Polizei am Ende immer den Schuldigen. Das passiert im wahren Leben auch nicht." fügte ich noch als kleinen Stich hinzu. Er hob die Hände in einer beschwichtigenden Geste.

„Ich zweifele nicht an ihren Fähigkeiten. Ich hatte es nur einfach vorausgesetzt, dass Sie schon ein Leben lang forensische Arbeit machen." Ich atmete tief ein.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte nicht so reagieren sollen. Oft denken die Leute, dass ich nichts kann, weil ich keinen Doktortitel habe oder nicht die gleiche Ausbildung wie die Leute im Fernsehen. Es ist nervig, aber nicht ihr Fehler."

„Ich habe Theologie studiert." Das war nun nicht die Antwort, die ich erwartet hatte.

„Das ist nicht unbedingt ein Studium, dass einem zum Polizeidienst prädestiniert."

„Was aber für jede Menge Witze auf der Polizeiakademie sorgt."

„Das kann ich mir denken. Homo homini lupus est."

„Latein?"

„Yeah."

„Wann haben Sie denn so Feierabend?"

„Wenn mein Magen mich zwingt aufzuhören."

„Würden Sie mit mir etwas Essen gehen?"

„Klar. Welche Geschmacksrichtung soll es denn sein?"

„Kennen Sie alle Restaurants in London?"

„Nicht alle. Von den ganz teuren nur wenige. Aber von denen, die eigentlich nur ein Loch in der Wand sind alle. Meine Mitbewohner lassen das Nudelwasser anbrennen. Da ist es eine klügere Entscheidung, sich durch halb London zu futtern."

„Wie wäre es mit der guten englischen Küche?"

„Da gibt es einen Pub, der gutes Essen serviert. Er liegt in der Mitte zwischen hier und Bakerstreet."

„Ist es für Sie in Ordnung, wenn ich Sie morgen gegen sieben abhole?"

„Ja, falls nichts dazwischen kommt, finden Sie mich hier. Sollte ich woanders sein, gebe ich Ihnen Bescheid."

„Dann versuche ich pünktlich zu sein."

Wir tauschten Telefonnummern und nachdem er sich verabschiedet hatte und sich dem Ausgang zuwandte, rief ich ihm hinterher: „Ich bin übrigens Mary." Er drehte sich um.

„Und ich James."

**Autorenblabla:**

Ich habe das Gefühl, ich müsste an dieser Stelle das übliche Blabla über das Rauchen einfügen. Ihr wisst schon: Rauchen ist schädlich, Nikotin ist ein Nervengift, es macht abhängig etc pp. Mach ich aber nicht, was ihr in eurer Freizeit und mit eurem Körper anfangt, geht mich nichts an. Wenn ihr alt genug seid, um Zigaretten zu kaufen, dann seid ihr auch alt genug, um darüber zu entscheiden. Punkt aus Schluss Ende. Ich selber bin in einem Raucherhaushalt aufgewachsen und auch wenn ich meine Mutter damit aufziehe, bin ich doch niemals auf die Idee gekommen, meinen Eltern Vorschriften zu machen. Natürlich stört es mich, wenn meine frisch gewaschenen Haare nach Rauch riechen, wenn ich den ganzen Abend im Wohnzimmer gesessen habe. Klar kenne ich die Statistiken, die einen Zusammenhang zwischen Passivrauchen und Krebserkrankungen zeigen. Aber ich bin in einem Asbesthaus aufgewachsen und vergesse heut noch die Nitrilhandschuhe, wenn ich mit Ethidiumbromid arbeite, na wenn ich da nicht Krebs bekomme, weiß ich auch nicht. Mich hat nie der Gestank oder das Krebsrisiko vom Rauchen abgehalten. Allein das Wissen, dass es weder meine Mutter noch mein Bruder schaffen aufzuhören, hat mich gar nicht erst anfangen lassen.

So, aber nun zu etwas anderem. Ich habe mich noch gar nicht bei meinen beiden Reviewerinnen bedankt! Schande über mich. Vielen lieben Dank für eure Kommentare und natürlich auch danke an alle, die Kudos auf AO3 hinterlassen haben.

Wenn ich mich Recht erinnere, stand die Frage im Raum, wie Canon die Geschichte ist oder noch wird. Ich hatte zunächst gar nicht geplant, irgendjemanden heiraten zu lassen. Also ganz im Gegensatz zu den Conan Doyle Geschichten, wo Mary John heiratet, um dann anschließend an Tuberkulose zu sterben. Als ich aber das Ende der Geschichte noch mal in meinem Kopf durchspielte, kam ich an einen Punkt, an dem eine Heirat vielleicht doch zwingend erforderlich ist. Ich möchte aber noch nicht verraten, ob es eine geben wird und wenn ja, wer mit wem, da sich das noch ändern kann. Ich habe zwar oft eine ungefähre (hm oder eher ziemlich genaue) Vorstellung der Szene im Kopf, während ich sie schreibe, aber trotzdem ändern sich die Szenen manchmal noch.

Es hat so lange gedauert, euch diesen Teil online zu stellen, da es der letzte ist, der komplett in meinem Collegeblock vorgeschrieben war. Vom Teil 5 existieren bisher nur 60% auf dem Papier und davon 2% digital und von Teil 6 (dem allerletzten Teil, so zu sagen dem Epilog) steht noch nichts außer dem Grundgerüst und vielen Ideen in meinem Kopf, die jedes Mal anders klingen.

Ahja und die Polly/Mary Sache kann ich hier auch gleich aufklären. In Teil 1 erinnert sich Mary an ihren Vater und in dem Zusammenhang taucht der Name Polly auf. Nein, das ist kein Verschreiber. Polly ist Marys Spitzname. Ich bin darauf gekommen, da mein Vater für mich einen Spitznamen hat, der sich nicht sofort einem erschließt, außer er ist in Burtscheider Platt bewandert. Daher lag es für mich nahe Mary einen Spitznamen zu geben, der keine einfache Abwandlung ihres Namens ist. Bei meiner Lieblingsautorin, Dorothy L. Sayers, benutzt die Hauptfigur Lord Peter Wimsey Polly als Spitznamen für seine Schwester Mary. Polly ist in England als Spitzname für Mary nicht ungewöhnlich und wird auch als eigener Name verwandt. Vielleicht war ja der ein oder andere etwas verwirrt.

Nun, jetzt ist aber Schluss. Ich hoffe, ich konnte euch unterhalten. Viel Spaß und bis zum nächsten Mal. Ich geh jetzt Apfel-Zimt-Schnecken backen.

* * *

[1] Bill Bass & Jon Jefferson (2006): Der Knochenleser, Goldmann, p. 98


	5. Chapter 5

**Spät in der Nacht hab ich spontan beschlossen, den fünften Teil an dieser Stelle abzubrechen und euch das Kapitel so zu bringen. Es ist nicht Beta geprüft, falls ihr also Fehler findet, egal welcher Art, meldet euch!**

**Ich bin nicht zufrieden, habe aber auch keine Ahnung, was ich wie ändern könnte. Falls euch etwas einfällt, lasst es mich wissen.**

**Es gibt somit auch noch Teil 6 und dann den Epilog!**

Teil 5

Stunden später pickte ich einzelne Teile aus dem Leichenbrand. Ich hatte versucht, möglichst viele Fragmente den verschiedenen Regionen des Körpers zuzuordnen und sie vor mir auf dem Tisch in sieben Haufen sortiert. Einer war für die Diaphysen (Langknochen), einer für Epiphysen (Gelenke), einer für Autopodien (Hände und Füße), dann einer für Schädel, für die Wirbel und für die Becken- und Schulterregion. In der Mitte lag der Restehaufen. Fragmente, die zu klein waren, um sie einzuteilen oder die keinen diagnostischen Wert hatten. Ich seufzte frustriert auf.

„Dieser antike Schriftsteller sagt mir nichts." murmelte ich vor mich hin.

Mein einziges vorzeigbares Ergebnis war ein Zahn mit Füllung. Möglicherweise konnte uns eine Analyse der Inhaltstoffe mehr sagen. Ich packte den bewussten Zahn und noch ein weiterer ein. Sollte doch Sherlock seine geliebte Isotopenanalyse an ihnen durchführen. Mehrere Langknochenfragmente und zwei Zähne hatten drei Stunden im BioDur unter Vakuum plastiniert und mussten nun 72 Stunden aushärten.

Ich stellte sicher, dass ich beim Verlassen des Gebäudes noch ein paar Minuten mit Joe plauderte, um meine wortkarge Begrüßung vom Vormittag auszugleichen.

Sie lauerten mir im Hinterhof nur noch ein paar Straßenzüge von der Bakerstreet entfernt auf. Wie immer, war ich ein paar U-Bahnstationen früher ausgestiegen und hatte eine Abkürzung durch Hinterhöfe und über Dächer genommen. Sherlock und ich hatten vor, uns alte Pläne des Abwasserkanalsystems zu besorgen. Man wusste nie, wann und wo einem solche Informationen noch von Nutzen sein konnten. In meine Gedanken versunken hatte ich der Umgebung nicht die nötige Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt und wurde der Gefahr erst gewahr, als es zu spät war. Der Angriff erfolgte lautlos und soweit ich es beurteilen konnte, professionell.

Natürlich war ich im Kampf trainiert. Man lebte nicht mehrere Jahre praktisch in Kasernen, ohne sich das eine oder andere abzuschauen. Außerdem hatte mir mein Vater schon sehr früh Krav Maga beigebracht und ich verließ das Haus nie unbewaffnet. Aber ich erhielt weder die Möglichkeit, mein Messer aus seiner Scheide am Knöchel zu ziehen, noch meine Gegner zu analysieren und ihnen einen wirklichen Kampf zu liefern. Sie ließen mir von Anfang an keine Chance, nahmen mich direkt in die Mangel und unterbanden jeden Fluchtversuch. Der erste Tritt in meine Kniekehlen ließ meine Beine unter mir einknicken. So aus der Balance gebracht und von meiner Laptoptasche zusätzlich behindert, konnte ich die Schläge in meine Magengrube nur unzureichend blocken. Meine Arme wurden mir schmerzhaft hinter dem Rücken fixiert, doch ich hörte nicht auf mich zu wehren.

Ich kämpfte schmutzig, biss, kratze und glich dabei mehr einer Wildkatze als einem Menschen. Nach weniger als drei Minuten war es beendet und ich lag auf dem Boden, richtig und wahrhaftig am Arsch. Alles schmerzte, besonders mein Gesicht nach mehreren Fausthieben. Mir lief warmes Blut aus Nase und der aufgeplatzten Haut über meiner rechten Augenbraue. Ich konnte meine linke Schulter nicht bewegen, allerdings war ich mir sicher, dass sie nicht ausgekugelt war. Mein rechtes Handgelenk pulsierte, ich musste wohl doch den ein oder anderen Schlag geschafft haben. Zum Glück waren meine Zähne alle noch heil, wie ich nach kurzer Inspektion mit meine Zunge feststellte. Aber am Schlimmsten war der Schmerz in meinem Brustkorb. Mit aller Gewalt klammerte ich mich an das Hier und Jetzt, aber als ein schwerer Stiefel meinen Magen traf, war es geschehen. Mein letzter Gedanke, bevor mich die Dunkelheit umfing, war: „Hoffentlich hast du genug Hautschuppen unter den Fingernägeln, um die Bastarde dranzukriegen!"

Als ich wieder aufwachte und erneut mit dem Schmerz konfrontiert wurde, war die Kavallerie noch nicht eingetroffen. Also konnte meine Bewusstlosigkeit nicht lange gedauert haben. Langsam und sehr mühsam rollte ich mich von der gekrümmten Haltung in eine sitzende auf. Tiefe Atemzüge waren unmöglich und ich hoffte aufrichtig, dass keine meiner Rippen gebrochen war und sich gerade in meine Lunge bohrte. Die Kerle hatten unfair gekämpft, denn mein Busen fühlte sich an, wie mit einer Dampfwalze bearbeitet.

„Kein Ehrenkodex mehr unter Gaunern." presste ich heraus. „Dem nächsten trete ich in die Eier." Mit einer rechten Hand gelang es mir, mich an einer der Mülltonnen festzuhalten und mich an ihr hochzuziehen. Wie genau ich es aus dem Hinterhof raus und in die Bakerstreet schaffte, weiß ich nicht mehr. Alle Gedanken außer einem waren im weißen Nebel des Schmerzes verschwunden. Ich brauchte drei Versuche, um den Schlüssel in die Haustür zu stecken und weitere zwei und ein Schwall von Flüchen, ihn auch umzudrehen. Die siebzehn Stufen zur Wohnung hinauf schienen mir ebenso unendlich wie die spanische Treppe in Rom und ich konnte John nun viel besser verstehen, der mit seinem Bein einige Probleme gehabt hatte. Falls ich vorgehabt hatte, einen ebenso dramatischen Auftritt wie Aragorn in „Die zwei Türme" hinzulegen, konnte ich das vergessen. Ich fiel einfach ungraziös durch die Tür ins Wohnzimmer. Natürlich landete ich halb auf meiner linken Schulter und die Schimpfworttirade, die aus mir herausbrach, nachdem ich wieder zu Atem gekommen war, hätte jeden Fuhrkutscher erröten lassen, hätte es noch Fuhrkutscher gegeben. Sherlocks Fußspitzen waren als erste bei mir, ich hatte mir gar nicht die Mühe gemacht, mich aufzurichten, nur etwas Gewicht von der linken Schulter genommen.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte er besorgt, während er mich abtastete.

„Hol John." Meine Stimme wurde vom Boden gedämpft.

Wirklich, der Boden sollte mal wieder geputzt werden. Was sich hier alles ansammelt!

Natürlich leistete Sherlock meinem Befehl keine Folge, ich hatte auch nichts anderes erwartet. Zum Glück kam John gerade aus seinem Zimmer und gemeinsam hoben mich die beiden auf und trugen mich zum Sofa. Trotz der kurzen Distanz junkte ich bei jeder Bewegung auf.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Sherlock noch einmal.

„Wo nach sieht es denn aus? Bungee jumping mit dem Nähseil in die Toilette?" entrüstete ich mich. Weil ich wusste, dass Sherlock alle verfügbaren Informationen für Mycroft brauchte, fuhr ich im Telegramm-Stil fort. „Ein Überfall; drei Männer; keine Profi-Profis; keine Auftragskiller oder jemand mit militärischem Hintergrund; wahrscheinlich Rausschmeißer; verstanden ihr Handwerk; waren eingespielt. Alle über ein Meter siebzig und 90kg; schwarze Kleidung; caucasoid; braun bis schwarze Haare; definitiv kein helles Blond. Es war dunkel, aber das hätte ich erkannt. Ich habe Hautschuppen von mindestens einem Angreifer unter den Fingernägeln."

„Jetzt ist es aber genug." unterbrach mich John, der mit Besorgnis reagierte. Mein Atem war immer stoßartiger gekommen.

„Nein, das ist es nicht." Widersprach Sherlock. „Wo war der Überfall?" Ich nannte ihm die Adresse und auch die ungefähre Minutenanzahl, die ich von dort bis hier gebraucht hatte. „Mycroft kümmert sich darum."

„Das ist schön, dann kann ich vielleicht auch endlich meinen Job machen." John drückte und strich vorsichtig über meinen ganzen Körper. „Wo tut es weh?" wandte er sich an mich.

„Frag lieber, wo es nicht weh tut." Lautete meine schnippische Antwort.

„Wo tut es nicht weh?"

Der Kerl hat die Geduld eines Heiligen.

„Nirgends."

„Ich muss dir leider die Kleidung entfernen, um einen besseren Blick auf die Verletzungen haben zu können."

„Ist das dein bester Anmachspruch, Dr. Watson?" scherzte ich. John lächelte mir zu.

„Er funktioniert immer wieder. Selbst du bist nicht immun gegen den Watson-Charme." Er half mir, mich erst aus meinem Pullover und dann aus meinem T-Shirt zu schälen, was nicht ohne Stöhnen von meiner Seite vonstatten ging. „Soll ich ... brauchst du ...?" John stammelte und zeigte mit seiner Hand in grundsätzliche Richtung meines Unterkörpers. Ich runzelte die Stirn und begriff erst allmählich, was er meinen könnte.

„Keine Sorge, ich hab doch gesagt, es waren Profis. Ich war kurz bewusstlos, aber da waren sie schon weg. Außerdem hätte ich dann auf einen Besuch in der Notaufnahme bestanden." Es wäre mir zwar unendlich peinlich gewesen, einen Notarzt dabei zu sehen zu müssen, wie er einen PAP-Abstrich durchführte, aber wie hatte eine meiner Anthropologie-Dozentinnen mal so schön gesagt: „Wenn ihr vergewaltigt werdet, kratzt und reißt dem Kerl Haare aus. Falls ihr es überlebt, geht sofort in eine Notaufnahme und lasst die Beweise sichern. Falls ihr sterbt, können wir die Beweise unter euren Fingernägeln sichern." 1 Was für ein harter, emotionsloser Gedanke, aber so wahr. Wie oft werden Beweise vernichtet, weil das Opfer sich wäscht. Ein nachvollziehbarer Gedanke, alle Spuren des Angreifers von seinem Körper zu tilgen, aber so falsch, wenn es darum geht den Kerl hinter Gitter zu bringen. Die Hosenbeine hinauf zu krempeln, um John einen Blick auf meine Knie werfen zu lassen, funktionierte nicht. Also machte ich das einzig Logische in dieser Situation und streifte meine Hose ab. Naja, ich schaffte es bis Mitte Oberschenkel, um weiter fortzufahren, hätte ich mich aufsetzen müssen und das war im Moment einfach keine Option. Johns Versuch der perfekte Gentleman zu bleiben, war nicht hilfreich. Zum Glück gab es immer noch Sherlock, der einfach an jedem Hosenbein zog, mich so über das halbe Sofa zerrte und schließlich triumphierend mit der Hose in der Hand dastand. Trotz meiner Schmerzen musste ich lachen, was leider nicht zur Verbesserung meines Zustandes beitrug.

„Was ist ihr abschließendes Urteil, Doktor? Soll ich im Sarg schon mal Probe liegen?" Johns Mundwinkel zogen sich nach unten und fast hätte ich ihm seine ernste Miene geglaubt, hätte ich nicht das Funkeln in seinen Augen wahrgenommen.

„Ich muss Ihnen leider mittteilen, dass Sie, ich bedauere es sehr, in wenigen Tagen," er machte eine dramatische Kunstpause. „Wieder fit sein werden."

„Gevatter Tod noch mal von der Schippe gesprungen."

„Unkraut vergeht nicht." Kommentierte Sherlock.

„Ein, zwei Rippen sind angebrochen, der Rest nur verstaucht. Deine Knie haben Abschürfungen, dein Körper wird ein wunderbares Muster von blauen Flecken zeigen, mit dem du jedem Leoparden Konkurrenz machen kannst, die Wunde über deiner Augenbraue werde ich klammern und du solltest heute Nacht nicht alleine bleiben, falls dein Kopf doch mehr abbekommen hat." sagte er nach einem prüfenden Blick in meine Augen.

„Ein Dickschädel ist doch zu etwas gut. Allerdings werde ich höllische Kopfschmerzen haben." Ich blickte hoffnungsvoll zu ihm auf. „Bekomm ich etwas Stärkeres als Paracetamol?"

„Auf gar keinen Fall." Ich zog eine Schnute auf die selbst Sherlock eifersüchtig gewesen wäre, wenn er nichts so schadenfroh geschaut hätte. Dieser selbstgefällige Bastard. Ich versuchte ihn mit meinen Blicken zu durchbohren, aber leider hatte das keine Wirkung auf ihn. John beobachtete uns aufmerksam.

„Ich sollte das Laudanum lieber in Verwahrung nehmen. Wo ist das Fläschchen?" Ich wandte meinen Blick von Sherlock ab.

„Er hat es mir weggenommen." Ich zeigte anklagend mit dem Finger auf Sherlock.

„Kein Laudanum für die Opium Süchtige."

„Ich habe es seit Monaten nicht benutzt. Außerdem weiß ich, wie man es dosiert." triumphierte ich. „Im Gegensatz zu blöden, dummen, stumpfsinnigen, irrationalen, überheblichen, arroganten Privatdetektiven." Ich schloss mit einem „Hah" und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, nur um sie ganz schnell wieder zu endkreuzen.

Mist, das tat weh.

„Das war ein einziges Mal." beharrte Sherlock. „Und ich hatte die Parameter nicht abgesteckt. Was soll ich auch mit Laudanum? Ich bevorzuge Stimulanzien." Hätte er seine Nase noch höher gerichtet, hätte er über den Himalaya hinüberschauen können.

„Kokser."

„Crack-Nutte."

„Weichei."

„Memme."

„Scheißkerl."

„Idiot."

„Anderson."

„Hey, hey. Nun beruhigt euch mal." John benutze dieselbe Stimme, die er früher bei aufmüpfigen Untergebenen angewandt hatte. „Ich habe euch nicht erlaubt, euch verbotene Wörter an den Kopf zu schmeißen."

Redete er gerade mit uns, als wären wir fünf? –

Sherlock und ich schauten zunächst John an und danach uns.

„Küche."

„Bad."

„Kühlschrank."

„Wohnzimmerboden." Brach es aus uns heraus.

„Was denn? Du wolltest keine verbotenen Wörter haben, also haben wir uns für dreckige entschieden."

„Wenn ihr fertig seid, euch wie ungezogene Gören zu benehmen, dann kann ich deine Verletzungen versorgen."

„Bevor du mir die Rippen abtapest, stell ich mich schnell unter die Dusche." antwortete ich. Als ich Johns besorgten Blick auffing, rollte ich mit den Augen. „Mir geht's gut. Es ist noch alles dran und wenn ich mich so gut wie gar nicht bewege, tut es auch nicht übermäßig weh. Ich will mir den Schmutz und das Blut abwaschen, dann darfst du mich in Binden einwickeln wie eine ägyptische Mumie." Ich wollte mich schon aufrichten, da hielt mich Sherlock zurück. Mit einen Nagelschere kürzte er mir die Fingernägel, darauf bedacht jeden einzelnen von ihnen in einer Tüte aufzufangen. Außerdem fuhr er mit mehreren mit Puffer getränkten Wattestäbchen an den Nagelbetten entlang, um jede noch so kleine Hautschuppe meiner Angreifer zu erwischen.

„Ich bringe ein paar zu Molly. Mycroft will die anderen in seinem eigenen Labor untersuchen lassen." Natürlich hatte Mycroft ein eigenes DNA-Labor.

„Molly ist im Urlaub. Außerdem kann sie keine DNA-Spuren bearbeiten." widersprach ich. Sherlock zog nur seine Augenbraue hoch und bedachte mich mit seinem „Menschen sind Idioten"-Gesichtsausdruck. Meine Kopfschmerzen hielten mich von jeder weiteren Diskussion ab. Mit Johns Hilfe gelangte ich ins Badezimmer und da ich den guten Doktor nicht verärgern wollte, blieb die Tür offen.

Gesäubert, geklammert, bepflastert, bandagiert und medikamentiert legte ich mich zu Hamish in Sherlocks Bett. Entgegen meiner Erwartungen schlief ich relativ zügig ein.

Ich erwachte von einer Sekunde auf die andere. Zunächst lauschte ich einen Moment, um mir sicher zu sein und dann wusste ich, wohin ich musste. Ohne Hamish zu wecken, stürzte ich aus dem Schlafzimmer, ließ die Türe aber hinter mir offen. Ich benutze nicht die direkte Verbindungstür von der Küche zum Hausflur, da diese in den Angeln quietschte und Hamish mein abruptes Aufstehen noch nicht mitbekommen hatte. Ohne darauf zu achten, wo genau sich Sherlock befand, riss ich die Tür vom Wohnzimmer auf und lief die Treppe nach oben.

Die Kunst dies geräuschlos zu machen, bestand darin sich a) schnell genug zu bewegen, b) nur jede zweite Stufe zu benutzen und sich c) am äußeren Rand zu halten. Die knarzende dritte und vorletzte Stufe übersprang ich aus Gewohnheit. Die Tür zu Johns Schlafzimmer war unverschlossen und ich stieß sie auf. Mit einem Blick erfasste ich sofort, dass dies ein schlimmer Albtraum war. John lag völlig zusammengekauert mit dem Rücken zur Tür und die Stille, die in dem Zimmer herrschte, war das schlimmste. John redete immer im Schlaf; meist unverständliche Wortfetzen; manchmal klare und deutliche Sätze. Selbst seine Albträume über Afghanistan kommentierte er. Aber wenn er sich in sich selbst zurückzog, dann durchlebte er Sherlocks Sprung vom Dach immer und immer wieder. Ich ging zur anderen Seite des Bettes und setze mich mit dem Rücken gegen die Kopfstütze. Diese Albträume waren die schwierigsten. Wenn er als Soldat in der Wüste war, musste ich zwar vorsichtig sein, ihn nicht zu abrupt aufzuwecken, um nicht plötzlich unter ihm zu liegen und die Luftröhre zugeschnürt zu bekommen, während sein Verstand erst langsam wieder arbeitete. Doch wenn Sherlock starb, war es noch schwerer für mich ihn zu erreichen.

Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass mein Angriff einen Albtraum triggern würde. Nächte, in denen John um sein, Sherlocks oder mein Leben kämpfte, waren niemals gefährlich. Aber sobald einer von uns in Gefahr und John machtlos war, erlebte er das in seinen Träumen. Ganz vorsichtig bettete ich seinen Kopf in meinen Schoß und strich mit meinen Fingern durch sein Haar.

„Ich bin hier John. Es geht uns gut. Alles ist in Ordnung. Er lebt, John. Sherlock lebt. Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir so leid. Ich hätte bei dir sein sollen." Mit jeder Bewegung flüsterte ich eine neue Entschuldigung. „Ich werde dich nicht verlassen. Wir werden dich nicht verlassen." versicherte ich ihm. „Uns geht es gut. Sherlock geht es gut. Er ist wieder zurückgekommen. Er lebt und es geht ihm gut. Ich liebe dich. Es tut mir so leid, mein Schatz. Es tut mir so leid. Du weißt nicht, wie leid es mir tut. Ich werde besser aufpassen, das verspreche ich dir." Ein Geräusch von der Tür ließ mich hochblicken. Sherlock stand im Türrahmen, das Licht im Flur ließ sein Haar aufleuchten wie einen Heiligenschein, doch sein Gesicht blieb im Dunkeln. Ich wandte mich wieder John zu. Auch wenn ich am liebsten Sherlock angebrüllt hätte: „Das ist alles deine Schuld, du ignoranter Bastard. Bist du jetzt zufrieden?" Biss ich die Zähne zusammen und flüsterte John weiter Entschuldigungen, Versicherungen und Liebkosungen zu. Auch als Johns Körper sich kurz entspannte, um mich dann mit seinen Armen zu umschlingen und sein Gesicht in meinen Bauch zu pressen, hörte ich nicht auf. Meine Rippen und meine Schulter schmerzten. Irgendwann war es vorbei, John murmelte etwas und sein Griff lockerte sich. Langsam rutschte ich unter seinen Armen hervor und streckte mich.

Wortlos ging ich an Sherlock vorbei, der die ganze Zeit ausgeharrt hatte und machte mich an den Abstieg. Ich brauchte mich nicht schlafen zu legen, in ungefähr einer halben Stunde würde John einen neuen Albtraum bekommen, da er gerade nicht aufgewacht war. In der Küche entschied ich mich gegen einen Tee und für einen heißen Kakao. Doch ehe ich die Milch aus dem Kühlschrank holen konnte, hörte ich Hamish leise vor sich hin wimmern. Er schaute mich mit großen Augen an, die Mundwinkel beim Weinen nach unten gezogen. Ich hob ihn hoch und übergab ihn in der Küche Sherlock, um mich weiter der Zubereitung von Kakao zu widmen.

„Warum tut es dir leid?" Vor Schreck zuckte ich zusammen und hätte beinahe die Milch fallen gelassen. Sherlock lehnte im Durchgang von Küche zu Wohnzimmer und schunkelte mit dem jammernden Hamish an seine Schulter hin und her. Ich drehte mich zum Herd und rührte die Milch um, bevor ich ihm antwortete:

„Er hatte einen Albtraum."

„Dafür entschuldigst du dich?"

„Ja. Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Es ist eine dieser Nächte." Sprach ich zu der sich erwärmenden Milch. „John und ich haben versucht zu bestimmen, was einen Albtraum auslöst. Es ist keine exakte Wissenschaft, aber wir sind ganz gut da drin geworden, die Nächte vorherzusagen, in denen Albträume am wahrscheinlichsten auftreten werden. Ich habe den Anzeichen keine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, sonst hätte ich eher reagieren können."

„Du kannst Albträume vorhersehen?" Ich musste mich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, dass er mich skeptisch anschaute.

„Vorhersagen! Es ist ähnlich wie eine Wettervorhersage. Mal kommt der angekündigte Regen. Mal nicht. Außerdem klappt es nur bei John. Je mehr Daten ich habe, desto besser kann ich reagieren." Ich war stinkwütend. Auf mich, auf ihn, auf John, auf jeden. Kontrolliert goss ich die dampfende Milch in zwei Becher auf das Kakaopulver und rührte vorsichtig um. Dann füllte ich eine Flasche mit dem Nahrungspulver für Hamish und schüttelte diese gründlich, bis sich alles aufgelöst hatte. Konzentriert trug ich die beiden Becher ohne Überschwappen zu den Sesseln, während das Fläschchen unter meiner Achsel festklemmte. Wie Rumpelstilzchen durch die Wohnung zu toben würde auch keine langfristige Befriedigung bringen und Hamish nur verstören. Sherlock betrachtete den ihm angebotenen Becher und ihm entging sicher nicht das Zittern in meinen Händen und die Spannung in meinem Körper. Er setzte sich und nippte vorsichtig, um dann nach einer Wärmeprobe Hamish den Schnuller an den Mund zu halten. Dieser stürzte sich nach anfänglichem Zögern mit einer solchen Begeisterung auf sein Essen, dass man den Eindruck bekommen konnte, wir hätten ihn mindestens drei Tage lang hungern lassen.

„Mein Dad hat mir immer heiße Schokolade gemacht, wenn ich nicht schlafen konnte. Sehr zum Missfallen meiner Mutter brauchte ich mir danach auch nicht die Zähne zu putzen." kommentierte ich seinen neugierigen Gesichtsausdruck. Natürlich wusste er, dass ich nur Zeit gewinnen wollte. Also atmete ich regelmäßig ein und aus und wappnete mich für die Befragung, die unausweichlich war. Sherlock ließ sich Zeit, trank erst seinen Becher leer, studierte mich aufmerksam wie eines seiner Experimente und überraschte mich dann mit der Frage:

„Warum heiratest du ihn nicht?" Ich war vieles von Sherlock gewöhnt und Fragen zu stellen, die man nicht erwartet, war nur eins davon. Anstatt mit einem „Wie bitte?" zu antworten, dachte ich über die Frage nach.

„Weil das John gegenüber nicht fair wäre." war die beste Antwort, die mir im Moment einfiel. „Sieh mal, Sherlock. Ich liebe John. Aber ich liebe auch dich. Alles, was ich heute Morgen gesagt habe, gilt immer noch. John und ich wäre vielleicht das perfekte Paar, wenn wir aufhören würden zu suchen. Wir brauchen einander, aber wir erkennen in dem anderen nicht den Partner fürs Leben. Freunde für immer, ja. Aber Liebende, nein. Uns verbindet keine sexuelle Anziehung. Er findet mich attraktiv, ich bewundere seinen Körper, aber mehr ist da auch nicht. Warum fragst du?" Jetzt schien er jede Antwort abzuwägen.

„Du wusstest, was du tun musst, was du sagen musst, damit es ihm besser geht. Ich war die ganze Nacht hier und habe nichts gehört, bis du auf einmal aus meinem Zimmer kamst und die Treppe hinauf liefst." Er war frustriert. „Es scheint, als hättet ihr eine Verbindung miteinander, die ich nicht habe, die ich nicht verstehe."

„Gefühle." erklärte ich ihm. „Wir lassen Gefühle zu. Auch wenn sie uns schwächen, auch wenn ich meine nicht so deutlich auf dem Gesicht trage wie John. Das, was uns verbindet, sind Gefühle. Wir reden nicht drüber, wir erforschen sie nicht. Aber wir wissen beide, dass wir etwas fühlen und lassen uns davon leiten." Nach einer Weile fügte ich hinzu: „Du machst es auch, weißt du. Du merkst es nur nicht." Sherlock wollte abwinken, doch ich unterbrach ihn sofort: „Du katalogisierst Hamishs Verhaltensweisen, damit du sicher sein kannst, das Richtige zu tun. Wenn wir in Gefahr geraten, suchst du immer einen Ausweg, der uns möglichst unverletzt lässt. Du machst Anderson zur Schnecke, wenn er mich nur komisch anschaut. Du spielst Bach, wenn John nicht schlafen kann und Händel, wenn ich nervös bin. Du versteckst das Laudanum, das Opium, das Kokain, damit ich nicht rückfällig werde. Wenn Johns Bein schmerzt, stellst du sicher, dass er alle Wege mit dem Taxi macht. Du hast Mycroft einen Gefallen versprochen, wenn er dir meine Angreifer in den nächsten 24 Stunden zur Strecke bringt. Du sorgst dich um uns. Schau dir deinen Arm an. Du hast die Wörter nicht abgewaschen, nachdem du ihre Bedeutung kanntest, obwohl du wusstest, dass die Schrift mit Nagellackentferner abgehen würde. Selbst jetzt, wo du hier sitzt und meine Gefühle für John erörterst, obwohl du am liebsten zur Violine greifen würdest, um etwas von Bach zu spielen." Hamish hatte seine Flasche auf getrunken und Sherlock rieb seinen Rücken, bis ein zarter Rülpser zu hören war, dann bettete er ihn wieder in seine Armbeuge.

„Das war kein Albtraum über Afghanistan." stellte er fest.

„Nein." bestätigte ich. „Johns Träume über Afghanistan sind harmlos im Vergleich zu diesem. Man muss nur aufpassen, wenn man ihn weckt, damit er einen nicht im Schlaf erwürgt, weil er einen für einen Taliban hält." Ich verzog das Gesicht bei der Erinnerung. John hatte sich wochenlang Vorwürfe gemacht, selbst nachdem die Würgemale von meinem Hals verblasst waren.

„Was sieht er?"

„Dich sterben. Wie du vom Dach springst, wie dich ein Heckenschütze erledigt, wie du die Semtex-Weste vom Pool zum Explodieren bringst." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Deinen Tod und was das für ihn bedeutet. Seine Einsamkeit, seine Trauer, der Verlust seiner anderen Hälfte. Für ihn ist das schlimmer, als angeschossen zu werden." Die anschließende Stille lastete schwer auf uns. „Ich muss wieder hoch. John wird bald einen neuen Albtraum haben, wenn ich nicht da bin. Kommst du zurecht?" Ich wies auf Hamish. Sherlock nickte kaum sichtbar mit dem Kopf, was ich als Einverständnis interpretierte.

In Johns Zimmer kroch ich, so leise ich konnte, unter die Bettdecke. Ich hatte mich kaum richtig hingelegt und überlegte mir gerade, welche Schlafposition meine Rippen am wenigsten schaden würde, als John einen Armen ausstreckte und mich an sich zog. Sein gleichmäßiger Atem verriet, dass er tief schlief. Sein Kopf landete unter meinem Kinn und ein Arm lag schwer auf meinen Rippen. Das war vielleicht die unbequemste Schlafposition. Aber ich blieb trotzdem so liegen, ein bisschen Schmerz konnte ich ruhig aushalten.

Ich tat in dieser Nacht kein Auge zu, es war weniger der physische Schmerz von meinen Rippen oder meinem Kopf als viel mehr der emotionale, der mich nicht zur Ruhe kommen ließ. Von unterschiedlichen Perspektiven aus betrachtete ich die einzelnen Puzzleteile und suchte nach Querverbindungen. Ich war da drin bei weitem nicht so gut wie Sherlock, aber ich hatte im Moment nichts Besseres zu tun.

John begann pünktlich wie immer um 6 Uhr morgens aufzuwachen. Zum Glück hatte er keinen weiteren Albtraum gehabt. Verschlafen blinzelte er mich an.

„Morgen."

„Morgen." Seine Stirn zerfurchte sich. „Bist du nicht unten schlafen gegangen?" Ich zuckte, so gut ich konnte, mit meiner Schulter, was nicht einfach war, da er immer noch mit seinem Kopf auf meiner rechten Brust lag.

„Ich finde das Bett hier bequemer."

„Quatsch." Entgegen Sherlocks Meinung ist John kein Idiot. Er ist sogar sehr aufmerksam, leider meist in den falschen Augenblicken. „Sherlocks Bett ist größer, seine Bettlaken sind weicher und seine Matratze ist nicht so durchgelegen. Warum bist du hier?" Er hob den Kopf und studierte mich aufmerksam. „Natürlich. Ich Idiot. Albtraum?"

„Ja."

„War es ein schlimmer?"

„Ja."

„Tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht vom Schlafen abhalten. Hast du Schmerzen?"

„Nicht mehr als erwartet." antwortete ich lakonisch. Er schien sich zum ersten Mal bewusst zu werden, wie er bzw. worauf er lag. Er drehte sich zur Seite und befreite mich so von seiner Last.

„Verdammt, sag nicht, dass ich die ganze Nacht so auf dir gelegen habe."

„Nicht die ganze Zeit, nein." Ungefähr eine Stunde lang hatte nur sein Bein auf mir gelegen. Agitiert rieb er sich mit den Händen durchs Gesicht. „Ich geh mich duschen." Beendete ich die Situation. Beim Aufstehen musste ich die Zähne zusammen beißen, meine Muskeln waren steif und verkrampft. In der Dusche blieb ich lange unter dem heißen Wasserstrahl stehen und ließ die Wärme die Muskeln auflockern. Als ich nach unten in die Küche ging, war ich zwar nicht wieder hergestellt, aber mein Gang erinnerte zumindest etwas weniger an unsere primatenähnlichen Vorfahren.

Egal wie schuldig sich John wegen seines Albtraums fühlte, in einem Punkt war er unnachgiebig, seiner Meinung nach gehörte ich ins Bett und nicht in den Keller von St. Barth. Ich versuchte alles, um ihn von seinem Standpunkt abzubringen: Logik, Unlogik, Heulen und mit den Zähnen knirschen; ich schaffte es fast einen Wutanfall sherlockischen Ausmaßes zu bekommen. Im Nachhinein betrachtet war es wahrscheinlich der Anfall gewesen, der Johns Meinung gefestigt hatte. Also legte ich mich zu guter Letzt im Schlabberlook auf das Sofa, um vor mich hinzuschmollen. Sherlock hatte sich in die Küche verzogen. Wutanfälle bei anderen Leuten brachten ihn immer aus dem Konzept. Und John ging „Luft schnappen" und nahm Hamish gleich mit. Ich hatte also nichts anderes zu tun, als trübsinnig dem Nieselregen vor den Fenstern zu zusehen, mein Schicksal zu verfluchten und mich kräftig zu bemitleiden. Obwohl mir mein Verstand sagte, dass John Recht hatte, bedeutete das nicht, dass ich auf meinen Verstand hören musste. John hatte mir eine Packung Paracetamol und ein Glas Wasser auf den Couchtisch gestellt mit einer Ermahnung, nicht zu viele zu nehmen. Ich nahm trotzdem drei auf einmal ein; acht war die Tagesdosis, aber die würde ich nur im Notfall erreichen. Von den Schmerztabletten und dem Schlafmangel in einen angenehmen Zustand versetzt begann ich einzudösen. Der Traum war eine Aneinanderreihung von Erinnerungen, Farben, Formen und Bildern. Alles überlagerte sich, ähnlich einem Blick durch ein Kaleidoskop.

_Die aufgedunsene Leiche von Jacky, das getrocknete Blut von unzähligen, weißen, wimmelnden Maden überdeckt. Das ausgezehrte, skelettähnliche Gesicht meiner Mutter kurz vor ihrem Tod. Jean-Luc im Wüstensand, halb vergraben vom Sandsturm. Das Massengrab in Bosnien, überlagert von der Aussage einer Überlebenden, die von den Vergewaltigungen erzählt, so kalt und distanziert, als sei es nicht ihr sondern jemand anderem zugestoßen. Die Leiche des namenlosen Jungen eingezwängt in einer Regentonne. Die ausgesetzten und dem Tod überlassenen Mädchen in meiner Heimat. Die zu Mumien getrockneten Leichen der vergessenen Kinder von Guatemala. Die weißen Wände in der Irrenanstalt, das harte Leder der Manschetten um meine nackten Hand- und Fußgelenke. Die Stimmen von einem Doktor und einer Krankenschwester, die sich neben meinem Bett unterhalten. „Schade, dass die Lobotomie nicht mehr erlaub ist. Was für Qualen wir ihr mit diesem Eingriff ersparen könnten." Ich sehe sein Gesicht, als er sich über mich beugt. Für jeden Unbeteiligten das Gesicht eines freundlichen, netten Opas. Doch für mich ist es auf immer mit Hilflosigkeit, Erniedrigung verbunden. Ich sehe das Böse in seinen Augen, ob es da ist oder es mir nur einbilde, spielt keine Rolle. Ich werde ihm nie entkommen. Eine Nadel durchbohrt meine Haut. Seine freundliche, besorgte Stimme neben meinen Ohr, die Stimme meines persönlichen Teufels. „Gleich geht es dir besser. Gleich kannst du alles vergessen." Ich gleite in einen grauen Nebel schwach durchdrungen von einem roten Licht. Mein Vater redet mit mir. Trotz der Dringlichkeit in seiner Stimme fühle ich mich sicher, bei ihm kann mir nichts passieren. Er wird es nicht zulassen, dass sie mich wieder einsperren. „Vergiss es nicht Polly. Versprich mir, dass du es nicht vergisst. Es ist wichtig. Wichtiger alles andere. Menschenleben stehen auf dem Spiel, also vergiss es nicht. Versprich mir, dass du dich erinnern wirst. Versprich es mir." Die Stimme meines Vaters wird schwächer, wegen des Nebels kann ich ihn nicht sehen, ihm nicht folgen. Ich strecke die Arme aus und versuche ihn aufzuhalten. Ein Hilferuf entfährt meiner Kehle._

Schweißgebadet saß ich auf dem Sofa in der Bakerstreet. Hastig drückte ich mir die Hand auf den Mund. Mit Mühe schaffte ich es ins Badezimmer, wo ich mich in der Toilette übergab. Ich erbrach mein komplettes Frühstück, bis nur noch Galle hochkam und selbst, als nichts mehr im Magen war, musste ich weiter würgen. Noch so gefangen in meinem Albtraum bemerkte ich Sherlock erst dann, als ich mir ein Glas Wasser und ein Handtuch reichte.

Ich lehnte mich schwer atmend zurück und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Keine gute Idee. Die Bilder des Albtraums waren noch zu lebendig. Mein Magen wollte und wollte sich nicht beruhigen, der Phantomschmerz in meinen Handgelenken wie nach stundenlangen Zerren an Manschetten und der sehr reale Schmerz der Verletzungen vom gestrigen Abend machten es nicht besser. Der schnellste Ausweg war ein Beruhigungsmittel intravenös, aber ich weigerte mich diese Möglichkeit nur in Betracht zu ziehen. Panikattacke hin oder her. Möglicherweise würde der Anblick einer Spritze eine weitere auslösen. Also versuchte ich es mit Meditation und scheiterte kläglich. Ich brauchte etwas, was mich in der Realität verankerte, nicht mich davon löste. Ich brauchte John. Er wusste, wie er mir helfen konnte. Warum war er nicht da? Ich steigerte mich weiter in die Panik, bis ich Sherlocks Hand in meinem Nacken fühlte. Sherlocks Hand stellte sich als guter John-Ersatz heraus. Langsam wurde meine Atmung ruhiger und ich verspürte nicht mehr das Bedürfnis mir sämtliche Eingeweide auszukotzen. Vorsichtig dirigierte Sherlock meinen Körper, bis ich zwischen seinen Beinen saß, immer noch in Reichweite der Toilette, aber nicht mehr verzweifelnd davor hockend. Ich hielt meine Augen fest geschlossen und ließ mich von seiner Wärme umschließen.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit murmelte er mir ins Ohr: „Albtraum?" Ich nickte nur, Sherlock wusste auch so Bescheid. „Wovon hast du geträumt?"

„Nichts Besonderem. Tod, Einsamkeit, Machtlosigkeit. Das Übliche halt."

„John kümmert sich normalerweise um dich."

„Clevere Deduktion, bist du darauf von ganz alleine gekommen?" mein Sarkasmus kehrte zurück, ich war auf dem Weg der Besserung. Sherlock beachtete mich gar nicht.

„Wie oft kommen Albträume bei dir vor?"

„Unterschiedlich. In dieser Heftigkeit nur nach bestimmten Umständen. Alle drei bis vier Monate einer. Ganz normale, die nicht in einer Panikattacke enden, früher jeder dritte Nacht."

„Warum habe ich davon noch nie etwas gemerkt?"

„In den gefährlichen Nächten schlafe ich bei John und seit ich mir mit dir ein Bett teile, kommen Albträume seltener vor."

Es dauerte seine Zeit, aber irgendwann war mein Puls wieder auf Normalniveau gesunken und trotzdem war ich ganz zufrieden, in Sherlocks Armen einfach auf dem Boden sitzen zu bleiben. Aber schließlich war auch dieser Moment zu Ende und Sherlock hinter mir wurde unruhig. Mich wunderte es eh, wie lange er ruhig geblieben war und mich einfach in seinen Armen gehalten hatte, ein komplett unsherlockisches Verhalten. Mühsam richtete ich mich auf, von dem langen Sitzen in einer Position war mein Hintern taub und während ich den Porzellangöttern gehuldigt hatte, hatte ich auch die Reste der Schmerzmittel wieder von mir gegeben, die sich noch nicht aufgelöst hatten. Ich stütze mich am Waschbecken ab, während ich mir die Zähne putze, um den Geschmack nach Galle aus meinem Mund zu entfernen und schlurfte dann langsam wieder zum Sofa. Ich zitterte am ganzen Leib wie Espenlaub und war froh, als Sherlock eine Decke über mich warf und einen Becher dampfenden, schwarzen Tee auf den Tisch stellte. Der Tee schmeckte schrecklich ganz ohne Zucker und Milch, aber ich war froh um die Wärme. Leider konnte ich keine weitere Tablette nehmen, ohne vorher etwas zu essen und mein Magen rebellierte nur bei dem Gedanken an Essen. Nach einem langen Blick auf meine zitternde Gestalt griff Sherlock zur Violine und begann zu spielen. Ein Stück folgte auf das nächste, Heyden, Händel, Bach und moderne Stücke wechselten sich ab. Die meiste Zeit stand er von mir abgewandt am Fenster. Wie immer half mir seine Musik, ich konnte mich ganz auf ihn konzentrieren, jede seiner Bewegungen beobachten und mich von der Musik gefangen nehmen lassen.

Einige Zeit später durchbrach ich den Kokon der Behaglichkeit, um ihn zu fragen:

„Wer war für dich da, wenn du krank warst?" Ohne sein Spiel zu unterbrechen antwortete er mir:

„Als ich ein Kind war, kümmerte sich eine Nanny um Mycroft und mich. Wir sahen unsere Eltern selten. Nur wenn einer von uns krank war, wachte Mummy bei uns die ganze Nacht. Sie las uns dann immer vor oder sang. Sie war es auch, die mir meine erste Geige schenkte."

„Und als zu älter warst?"

„Niemand." Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass es wirklich so abgespielt hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte Mycroft über seinen Bruder gewacht, während der seinen Rausch ausschlief oder unter Entzugserscheinungen litt. Aber Sherlock hatte wahrscheinlich dessen Hilfe abgelehnt, um sich selbst zu beweisen, dass er alleine sein konnte, alles alleine ertragen konnte.

Sherlock war von einen Stück mit Disharmonien

Uh, ich werde nie den Sinn dieser Musikentwicklung verstehen! –

zu einem gewandert, das ich bei ihm noch nie gehört hatte. Es hatte eine traurige Melodie, die immer wieder von leichten, fröhlichen Passagen abgelöst wurde. „Wer war es bei dir?"

„Mm?" Ich war in Gedanken versunken und brauchte erst einen Moment, um mich daran zu erinnern, worüber wir gerade gesprochen hatten.

„In Indien, Frau Schmidt, die deutsche Köchin von gegenüber. In Amerika eine Nachbarin." Nach einigen Minuten fügte ich hinzu: „Und mein Vater, wenn er zwischen seinen Touren zuhause war. Meine Mum war viel zu ..." mir fehlte das richtige Wort, um sie zu beschreiben. „Flatterhaft." Das traf es beinahe. „Sie war eine Mischung aus Hippie und Schmetterling. Mit Kindern oder Krankheit konnte sie nichts anfangen. Bis ich vier war, dachte ich die Köchin von gegenüber wäre meine Mutter. Ich vermisse meinen Dad." Ich starrte einige Augenblicke in meinen Becher. „ Er hat nie gedacht, ich wäre abnormal, anders ja, aber kein Freak oder geistig gestört. Er war immer stolz, wenn ich etwas sah, was ihm entgangen war. Wenn er da war, hat er Rätselspiele mit mir gespielt." Ich lächelte bei der Erinnerung. „Eine Woche lang haben wir uns in einer Geheimsprache unterhalten. Das hat meine Mutter die Wände hochgetrieben." Sherlock hatte aufgehört zu spielen und seine Geige in ihren Kasten zurückgelegt. „Hast du nichts Besseres zu tun, als mir beim Faulenzen zuzusehen?" fragte ich ihn mit einem Schmunzeln.

„Langweilig."

„Hast du etwas über den Mikrochip herausbekommen?"

„Ja, er entstammt aus einem Telefon. Nichts besonderes. Ich habe ihn jemanden aus der IT-Abteilung in St. Barth gegeben. Aber da arbeiten nur Idioten. Er konnte mir bisher nur sagen, dass es sich um ein veraltetes Modell mit Kamera handeln muss. Es sind Fotos drauf. Allerdings konnte nur eins bis jetzt wieder hergestellt werden."

„Was ist darauf zu sehen?"

„Ein Flyer einer Klinik für künstliche Befruchtung."

„Ich sehe nicht, wie uns das weiter helfen sollte."

„Sag ich doch: langweilig." Damit Sherlock nicht in eine seiner bekannten Stimmungen verfiel, sagte ich schnell:

„Wenn du den Herkunftsort der Leiche anhand der Zähne bestimmen könntest, wäre das hilfreich."

„Irgendetwas Auffälliges?" Sherlock suchte schon nach Schal und Mantel.

„Nein. Es gibt eine Füllung im 37er2. Vielleicht könntest du von der Füllungsmasse eine Analyse laufen lassen, wenn du schon dabei bist. Proben sind in meiner Umhängetasche von gestern." Sherlock war schon fast beim ersten Treppenabsatz angekommen, als er sich noch einmal umwandte und den Kopf zur Tür hereinsteckte. Bevor er den Mund aufmachen konnte, wandte ich ein: „John kommt gleich nach Hause. Ich sag ihm, wo du bist. Mach das du fort kommst."

1 Das hat eine Mitarbeiterin des LKA zu uns gesagt, die eine ehemalige Doktorandin aus meiner Abteilung ist.

2 Zweiter Backen Zahn, also der vorletzte Zahn, wenn man Weisheitszähne hat, links unten


End file.
